Spider
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Harry and Beyond become fast friends. Beyond doesn't want to share Harry and he will destroy anyone who tries to comes in between their bond, just like a fly Harry is trapped in the spider's web, will he ever get out? Better Summary inside. For BOM/Catzi!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Title: Spider**

**Rating: T-M**

**Crossover: Harry Potter and Death Note**

**Pairings: Harry/Beyond Birthday (one-sided; haven't decided yet...)**

**Background info:(come up with a better one) Voldemort fell in love with a shinigami female. Their product was Beyond Birthday; Voldemort was supposed to die when he tried to kill Boy Who Lived (Harry Potter) but the shinigami saved him giving up her life. Beyond was put in an orphanage where ten years later he went to Hogwarts with Harry.**

**Summary: Harry and Beyond become fast friends. Beyond doesn't want to share Harry and he will destroy anyone who tries to comes in between their bond, just like a fly Harry is trapped in the spider's web, will he ever get out?**

* * *

Kokushibyō still and quiet as ever sat on a high stone ledge watching various Shinigami entertain themselves. She viewed it as useless; the Shinigami realm was a cold, dead, and bare. All daylong they sat under a dark sky either gambling, sleeping, or writing names in their Death Notes.

Although, there was one form of entertainment that few if any dare to indulge in. That was playing with the mortals.

Humans were such fickle beings always striving for what they could never have, destroying each over land. Humans were also weak; they constantly died over the smallest things, yet if one human died fifty more came into place.

Few Shinigami "dropped" his or her Death Notes from time to time; whether it is on a playground or an isolated place someone _always _picked it up. A handful were smart enough to leave it there, others, read the rules and became power-crazed as soon as the first name was jotted down.

Kokushibyō got up lethargically walking over to a smaller group of holes that circled a large crater, which led to the human realm. The smaller holes showed pockets of the mortals' environment. Peering into each for a second on two she didn't see any human worth the interest.

They were all boring having absolutely nothing to offer her at all. She spotted a human that almost perked her interest named Kimi, but she kept her distance. Kimi herself was nothing special, but whom she would bring into the world was.

Lawliet would be born in fifty-three years on October 31st 1979. He was going to lead a very interesting short life.

When he died, Lawliet could be a worthy Shinigami or Soul Reaper depending on how he used his talents. She would watch out for him, maybe when he was dead he would make the realm more lively. Yes, Lawliet would be someone worthy to play games with instead of wasting away doing nothing, but gambling and sleeping.

Giving one last look to Kimi, Kokushibyō moved to another hole. She continued to look into other holes until finally one had fully caught her eye. A young boy about three or four sat with bruises and welts decorating his body.

Everybody around him appeared to be comfortably sleeping though he was there watching all of them under a ray of moonlight resembling a dark angel. His gaze was piercing with unbridled intelligence and depth no child should have.

"I am better than all these filthy humans, I will show them." The child spat.

"I will." He declared.

"I will."

Kokushibyō smiled showing all of her jagged teeth. "It seems I have found my entertainment. He is perfect." She crooned to herself, glee clear in her voice. Getting a bit closer to the hole she sat down on the rocky terrain to watch this boy.

No, not boy.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

**X**

Kokushibyō blinked three times before she got up. Fifty-three years had passed since she had found To- no- Voldemort in 1929. True to the words he had said at three, Tom had shown the world what he was capable of.

The world he was thrusted into at eleven went through a period of darkness when he became seventeen. Everywhere he went along with his collected followers there was mass panic and hysteria accompanied with destruction and death.

People feared their lives everyday. Never trusting anyone, only the closest ones they held dear to their heart. Nothing could walk in the streets without the constant fear of the Dark Lord. It was maddening; she hadn't seen this much hysteria since the plague. It sent a delightful shiver down her spine.

Kokushibyō strapped her notebook to her waist; a gust of wind from the east encased her body. After a few minutes the wind died down leaving Kokushibyō as a human.

Her once pure black wings adorned with skeletal bones disappeared leaving tattoos on either side of her back. Her entire attire changed into a midnight blue gothic dress with black leggings and knee high black boots to match. Kokushibyō grayish skin turned into a pure white.

Her whole body changed into that of a full-bodied woman with the blackest hair to match. The last feature she had was her garnet red eyes.

"Show time!" Kokushibyō giggled to herself before she stepped into the hole swirling with grayish matter. Unaware to her a lone Shinigami was watching her with a sadistic grin and curiosity in his blood red eyes.

After a few seconds her surroundings changed into a dark manor. A single hallway was illuminated and she decided to take the path. The deep blue walls were thick with dust; the dogwood floors groaned at each step the disguised Shinigami took.

Powerful magic hummed in the air, pulsing with pure power. Kokushibyō couldn't wait; as she took each step it brought her closer to Voldemort. Kokushibyō was practically shaking with excitement when she saw the pale French doors.

Two steps... She could touch the magic as if it was a solid thing.

One step... She could see Tom in before her eyes. Providing her with the best game. She would remember this until she decided to die.

Her pale hand reached out to touch the copper doorknob gasping when she felt the shock. Stunned for a moment she turned the knob, walking in without hesitation. "Who are you?" Hissed through the air.

Kokushibyō turned toward the sound though she didn't say anything. "Who are you?" The voice came again. This time Kokushibyō answered in shaky English.

"My name is Black Death (Kokushibyō). You are Tom Riddle, no?" As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a tsunami of magic slammed into her.

She fell to the ground with a pained groan. Getting up shakily she spoke, "I've been watching you for a long time. I can help you with this." A pale hand groped around her waist until she found her Death Note.

There was silence before the voice called. "Come closer." Kokushibyō did so with haste. At last she could she could see an incredibly pale man with translucent skin was sitting in a throne like chair.

"Tom, Tom, Tom." She crowed.

Said man didn't even blink an eye instead his eyes were focused on the book. "What is that?" He questioned. A smirk decorated her face.

"This," She held up the book, a fire suddenly crackled with life behind Tom making it easier to see the book. "Is my Death Note. Write names in it, the person dies, although, there are rules."

A snort came from Tom, the slits on his face flared slightly in disbelieve. "You lie." Kokushibyō shook her head, the smile still in place.

"Would you like to try?"

Holding out a pale hand toward the book, she gave it to him. "Read the inside cover." Tom absently nodded, grabbing a spare item around him; Tom tapped his wand against it. The item turned into a quill.

Scanning the Death Note curiously, he opened it. Taking a single glance at the inside of the cover then at the crisp white page next to it, he wrote a name. "Wait sixty seconds." Kokushibyō voice rasped.

Tom raised a non-existent eyebrow, giving her a look. Nobody dared to order him around. Sixty seconds passed before a sharp crack interrupted the silence.

Lucius Malfoy appeared before him disheveled, dipping low in a quick bow he started to babble. "I was talking with my father about the latest raid and he just died. Your orders?"

Tom couldn't believe it, this wasn't happening. Sneaking a quick glance at the girl whose smile transformed into something crazier, eyes a lit in joy. Hiding his amazement he addressed Lucius, "You will take his spot in my inner circle. Prove yourself worthy. Don't fail me."

"Thank you, my lord." Lucius Malfoy said before dipping low again. Taking a quick glance at the woman he now noticed, he disappeared with a loud crack.

Once he was gone the Tom turned toward the girl named Black Death. "Tell me everything you know." A chair appeared out of nowhere.

"With pleasure."

**Two Years Later**

Black Death found herself beside her lord. Tom had proven to be more entertainment than she ever originally thought. She had fallen in love with him even though Tom fell deeper into his insanity.

Tom had even given her a child. Yes, she was pregnant. It was dangerous for her to be like this, but she was. Shinigami didn't fall in love with human it was simply forbidden. The consequences she faced if the higher ups found out were disastrous. If the higher ups caught wind of this, she would die for real.

Shinigami were once humans too. They were the unlucky ones in humanity that had fallen into sin. Thinking they were better than everybody else, going to extreme lengths just to show their importance. Kokushibyō had died because of her vanity in her looks. She had had a feeling that Tom would be a Shinigami because his pride or lust in power.

Sighing, she removed herself from Tom's embrace. Waddling into the kitchen, she searched the cabinet for chocolate frogs and blood pops. Mortals were weird, but they made good food.

Moaning at the taste of chocolate and O blood, she devoured it all. It was so good~, she didn't understand why people would give her disgusted looks when she ate.

Even before was pregnant, she enjoyed this kind of food. "Death," came from Tom's bedroom interrupting her snack. Kokushibyō rolled her eyes at her shortened human name, but nevertheless she walked back into their shared bedroom to see what Tom wanted.

"Yes?" She came in to see Tom fully dressed.

"I have planned another raid at Hogsmead." He said turning around to grab his wand. Kokushibyō didn't bother to say anything. Tom would come back safe, he had the Death Note in his possession and those Death Eaters, he would be fine.

Shrugging her shoulders, she went back into kitchen finding her delicious snack still waiting for her.

**Four Months Later**

Kokushibyō found herself playing Wizarding chess with a minor Death Eater. "Knig-" She was about to say when she felt a large pool of water around her. Locking eyes with Nathan, she yelled, "Call Tom now!"

Nathan blanched a bit; the Dark Lord had not been in a good mood since he came back from Hogsmead all those months ago. Gulping a bit, his eyes were downcast to the oak floor. "A-a-re you sure?"

Kokushibyō growled her human facade flickered for about a minute. Grabbing Nathan's right arm roughly, she immediately spotted Tom's mark. Jabbing a middle finger into the soft skin without any hesitation, she forced her magic into it.

Almost immediately Tom appeared, his magic rolled off of him in waves. "Get Severus, Now!" Kokushibyō screeched, her wings reappearing after two years flapped rapidly. Tom rushed out of the room to find the greasy haired potions master.

Seconds later Severus strolled in, his black robes billowing with an invisible wind. Tom pointed a pale finger at his lover. Severus nodded getting to work.

As soon as the mortal was near Kokushibyō she started to push as hard as she could. Wincing a bit at the pain, it nothing she couldn't take. About half an hour later, a loud piercing cry was heard.

Cutting the umbilical cord, Severus waved his oak wand over the child, muttering spells to check the child's vitals and what not's committing them to memory. As soon as everything was done, Severus dabbed his forehead with a white handkerchief, then handed the child to his mother.

"Everything appears to be in order." He said courtly before taking his leave. Meanwhile Tom snapped his fingers summoning Dinky to prepare all of the child's things. Coming over to his lover and child he transfixed on the newborn.

"What are we going to name him?" Tom asked. Kokushibyō beckoned Tom closer so she could whisper the name in his ear.

When she was done Tom blinked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, nuzzling her child. "To everyone else though his name will be Beyond Birthday." As she said that brilliant red orbs opened for the first time.

**One Year Later:**

Kokushibyō was taking care of Beyond when Tom came in.

"I'm going to the Potters, to get rid of the child." He started.

Kokushibyō wrapped her arms around Beyond tightly. "I'm coming with you, I think Beyond should see his father destroy his greatest menace." She replied back.

Tom appeared like he wanted to protest, but he didn't. Linking arms with her, the both felt like they were being pushed through an extremely small tube. Few seconds later the three of them appeared on lush green grass with a two-story house.

Disabling the wards with a flick of his wand, Tom and his family entered the Potter Domain. "Lily, run! I'll hold him off!" A voice shouted. Tom entered the living room to see James Potter standing his ground with his wand outstretched.

"Ex-" James didn't get to finish the sentence when he flash of green light hit James. He fell to the ground with glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Once that was done Tom and Kokushibyō walked upstairs to Little Harry's Room. Lily was outstretched over little Harry's crib. "Move aside girl." Tom hissed.

"Please, not Harry! Take me instead. Anyone, but Harry!" She pleaded, tears falling down her face.

"I'm not going to ask again, move aside."

"Not Harry!" She begged. Tom groaned in annoyance, he would have to apologize to Severus later. He gave her fair warning.

"Avada Kederva!" He shouted. Lily fell to the ground like James, unmoving. Stepping over the redhead's body he peered into the crib.

Emerald-Green eyes stared up at Tom, he sneered at the child. This child, not even the same age as his son was expected to beat him. That was a laugh. Raising his wand, Tom uttered the killing curse.

A stream of bright green light streaked toward Harry. All the child could do was stare at the light. It was very pretty, like the colors that Daddy's wand made. Reaching toward the light with a happy gurgle, the curse hit Harry directly in the middle of his forehead before it suddenly shot off heading straight toward Tom.

Kokushibyō stared in horror at the light, dropping Beyond, her wings unfurled. Appearing in front of Tom instantaneously. The killing curse hit her directly in the chest.

She wasn't surprised when her whole body felt cold. It wasn't the Avada Kederva curse that killed her. A Shinigami died in place of the victim that was due to die if the Shinigami stepped in for their death. In other words, she wasn't supposed to mess with someone's death. Slumping to the ground, she saw Tom's red eyes wide in horror.

"Live for Beyond." She rasped before her eyes dulled. Kokushibyō body turned backed to her Shinigami form then she started to fade away.

Tom didn't say anything. He didn't hear anything. Instead he apprated without a single thought leaving Beyond and Harry in tears.

Seconds later Sirius Black appeared with a horrified look etched on his face. The whole house was destroyed. Walking into the house he hoped Lily, James, or Harry was alive. Though he knew that chance was little to none.

Like a specter he moved around the house, seeing James' dead body. Moving upstairs he saw Lily just as still on the ground. Sirius couldn't bare to see Harry's little body. A small sound from the crib, made Sirius come over.

Peering into the white crib he thanked the Gods. Harry was alive. Sirius couldn't dwell on that thought at the moment. There would be time for that later.

He had to move the aurors were coming. He knew if he ran Harry would go to those horrible muggles that Lily had told him about. He knew at good Orphanage where Harry would be safe.

Grabbing Harry he was about to leave, but he saw a child around Harry's age there looking confused. Sirius grabbed the child too, he hadn't had time to think about where the child had come from.

With a sharp crack he disappeared.

**X**

Buckets of rain came down on Sirius. Through a blurry vision he saw the word Whammy. He never thought he would be so happy to see a word in his life.

Pushing through the gates, Sirius crept up the stone steps. Using his wand, Sirius conjured up warmer blankets for the two boys wrapping them tightly.

Then grabbing two-pieces of wet grass. Transfiguring it into paper he wrote a quick note with his initials scrawled on the bottom. Knocking on the door, Sirius bent down.

As he pecked Harry on the forehead he wondered about the fresh lightning like cut on his little head. Deciding not to dwell on it he said "Good Luck," to the mysterious child, and then left.

Ten seconds passed until an old man opened the door. Eyes moving downward, he picked up the two children. With one last glance outside, he was hoping to see who left the two boys. Searching through the rain he didn't see anyone, it wasn't completely unusual to see a child on his doorstep. He closed the door holding the children close while reading the contents of the letters.

Walking upstairs to a nursery room where a two year old was currently munching on a cookie he said, "Lawliet, meet two new additions. Harry an-" He searched the other child thoroughly before he came across a golden bracelet with two snakes intertwined.

"Beyond Birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, I'm here to present a new chapter of Spider. I"m glad I got a response out of all of you. It appears you guys are interested so I hope you'll stay. I"m nervous about this chapter for some reason, I hope this is the direction you guys were hoping for.**

**Umm..I need to do review replies so bare with me.**

**Bane Wolfblood - I'm glad you liked it and you think it's good. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**lucianprescottii - I'm happy you love the concept. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ie-maru - _MY AWESOME NEW BETA FOR THIS STORY_**, **I can't tell you all of the story cause it ruins the plot, but I will tell you that Harry loves Beyond. **

**SensiblyTainted - I continued. Very happy that you find this interesting.**

**aliengirlguy - Hehehehehe, I can't tell you because I don't know myself. One-sided, I'm not sure of. I'm sort of split of the issue. So, I guess you and I will find out together.**

**Skie - Here's your update, hope you like.**

**I think I replied to everyone else. Thank You for all the reviews and alerts. Keep them coming please.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thank You Ie-maru especially for agreeing to be my beta and editing this chapter.**

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

* * *

Whammy's gaze flickered between the thick envelopes in his hands to the two boys sitting in front of him.

_'Well, at least I don't have to call them in,'_ he thought dryly.

Clearing his throat, he mentally flinched at the site of Harry leaning so intimately against Beyond's chest. Whammy knew he should probably do something about it, but a shudder ran through his body at the very thought.

He had tried to get them to interact with other people since they were young, even going as far as completely separating them from each other. Beyond always found Harry though, even when he hid him in the room that even L didn't know about. Whammy had double checked all the locks and pads to make sure nothing could come in without a certain kind of key, and had even installed a camera in the room.

The morning after, he had found Beyond in the bed with Harry, trapping him in a possessive embrace. Harry was curled up next to him, snoring softly, oblivious to the waking world.

"How did you get in here?" Whammy remembered asking.

Not even A or Lawliet could pick such locks and he had watched the camera all night. Matt wasn't yet experienced enough to tamper with such technology. Beyond ignored him and had simply continued to run his pale fingers through Harry's hair.

The sleeping boy hummed a little and snuggled even closer to Beyond, whose hold became tighter in return.

"How?" Whammy demanded just a bit louder.

"How did I get into this pitiful room he asks, the room where Harry sleeps? He wants to know does he?" Beyond muttered with a growing smirk. "It was easy; I just wanted to be with Harry. I just wanted to be close to him. To make sure no one dares to touch him. To make sure he is safe."

_"Harry is only safe with me."_ Beyond emphasized.

Whammy just stood in place too shocked to move.

"Whammy doesn't know yet. I should give Whammy a warning, one warning," Beyond muttered.

Garnet eyes filled with malice and hate looked into terrified brown ones. "Don't take me away from my Harry. If you do, there will be consequences!" A miniscule hiss was added to the "s" and the red eyes got impossibly brighter.

"Does Whammy understand?" Beyond crooned as his gaze turned back to the sleeping boy beside him. Whammy nodded as he exited the room, a sheen of sweat clear on his face. For the first time in who knows how long, Whammy prayed to God to help Harry escape Beyond.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Harry's low voice filtered through. "Do you have something to tell us Whammy?" His green eyes fixated at the aging man. Whammy nodded silently.

"I have two things to tell you two." He said gathering various papers putting them in piles. "First things first, why did Ms. Jones call you in today?" He asked rhetorically.

He had read the report Ms. Jones had given him; however, he preferred to hear it from the kids. It was a standard procedure.

"That harpie wouldn't stop screaming at Harry to move off my lap, so I shut her up by simply telling her she was going to die soon. A blond slut, I think it starts with a "H", decided to comment on my relationship with Harry, but I quickly shut her up too by calling her some rather choice things." Beyond replied, blunt as ever.

"Is that true Harry?" Whammy turned to question him. The raven-haired boy gave an affirmative. Whammy cleared his throat; the boys and him both knew he wouldn't give them any punishments. "Well don't do it again." Both Beyond and Harry didn't say anything.

"Well, on to the next thing. You two have been accepted into a prestigious school. This school, however, is unlike any school either of you have ever seen before. You see, this school focuses and teaches students how to hone their magic. Furthermore, you both will be staying there for seven years, only to come back during holidays and the summer. During that time you will experience the Wizarding World to its fullest. You two will get supplies on Harry's birthday and leave on August 31st.

These are your letters."

Harry and Beyond both looked in awe at the seal of the envelope, but quickly began opening their letters each and reading the contents. As Harry read his eyes grew brighter as he saw words such as Charms, Potions, and Spells. His eyes widened further when he saw the word "wand". He would get a wand! A real life wand, which he would cast spells with. He was growing dizzy from the thought.

Meanwhile, Beyond was in bliss. He could finally show the filth who was their betters. His eyes darkened at the thought of all the spells he would learn to put them in their places. He would learn spells to protect Harry too, to keep him near his person. This was perfect, just perfect! Finally, everything was falling into place and he would be an even more powerful wizard in a few short years.

Beyond could talk to snakes with ease. He could also see someone's death right down to the second. Sometimes he even got the details of a person death, but he couldn't see Harry's or his. He could also make things disappear, and if he tried hard enough he could read someone's thoughts.

Harry, on the other hand, was able to conjure things. He could also block Beyond from his thoughts, and was even able to lock and shut things without moving from wherever he was. Harry had tried to talk to snakes and he found he could, but he preferred to keep his ability as secret. Only using the language when absolutely necessary or when he wanted to talk to Beyond without being overhead.

Both Beyond and Harry could move short distances without walking, but Harry avoided that even when Beyond would grab his arm and beg him to try. Beyond had to force him to a lot of times.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you boys; if you decide to go there are certain dangers." Whammy was no stranger to the Wizarding World; a few of his orphans had been to wizards. He still heard from Amelia Bones every month. He smiled faintly at the thought. Sometimes, the letters would tell of a menace named Lord Voldemort who was hell-bent on killing muggles. One night he disappeared, the night Harry and Beyond were left on his doorstep.

Sirius Black had been Azkaban for 11 years, raving about Harry Potter, who was "safe". How they wouldn't be able to touch him. Sirius had been correct in his assumption. The Wizarding World had heard about Harry surviving the killing curse, and had praised him as their hero, but nobody could find him. Even if any did, Harry would be an English ward. He wouldn't be adopted no matter what. The title Whammy Orphanage was a just that a title. Kids here were orphans that were being trained to succeed L or possibly become gifted in some other area.

"There was a person named Lord Voldemort who was out to get you when you were just a babe, Harry. Luckily, he died; however, there is a chance that he will come back since the 'prophesy' hasn't been fulfilled yet." Whammy said.

Harry gulped slightly and pressed his face further into Beyond's chest. "I will go, that bastard won't change anything." Harry responded. Beyond smirked, his hands going through Harry's hair.

Beyond whispered, "If this guy ever touches you, I will kill him." Harry smiled gratefully at Beyond in response.

When Whammy could no longer stand watching, he directed their attention back to him.

"Will there be anything else?" Harry asked.

Whammy shook his head in, "Be ready by tomorrow at eight am. "

Harry nodded, quickly slid out of Beyond's lap, and then proceeded to wait for the older pre-teen to get up. Beyond grabbed Harry's hand and walked out of the door without a glance back.

Whammy watched them go, as worried as always about the relationship that the boys shared. Whammy knew that he couldn't lift a finger, that Beyond would always find Harry if he decided to separate them again. Furthermore, he may have the power to send Harry or Beyond away, but he doubted that would keep them from seeing each other.

Additionally, should Beyond happen to find out that he was the one to tear them apart…. He would prefer it if the very gates of Hell would open and swallow him instead. He was sure of that much, for whatever Beyond would condemn him to would be much worse. Frowning, the aging man started to rummage through the drawers and desks of the room.

After twenty or so seconds, he made a sound of happiness. He had found a small bottle of Scotch and a shot glass. Quickly pouring himself a cup, he raised it up in the air. As always praying that Beyond's fury wouldn't ever be on him. He also prayed for the safety of Harry. Downing the liquid, he enjoyed the burn that ran down his throat. After two more glasses, he deemed it to be enough and put the bottle away, his body felt temporarily free of ailments. Shuffling through his papers he decided he should check on Lawliet, or perhaps send him strawberry shortcake.

Whammy's thoughts had successfully been directed from the boys.

Beyond led Harry to their room in the secluded part of the building. Beyond wanted to distance himself and Harry from the filth that inhabited their living quarters from what he previously thought from now until he turned eighteen. Now he would barely see them a year. Smiling, he let go of Harry's hand to plop onto their bed.

"Aren't you excited, Harry?"

"Yes." He said, walking over to sit near the edge of the bed. The young Potter's thoughts were already filled to the brim with dragons, pixies, bubbling cauldrons, and all the spells he would be able to do, to learn. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Harry couldn't wait for it all. He would be damned if Lord Voldie tried to ruin it for it him.

Beyond smiled when he took a peek at Harry's thoughts. It was excited too; the darker side of him was ecstatic at learning magic. He would finally be able to put everyone in their place. Beyond inwardly wondered if Harry would find a magical companion, and completely forget about him. He growled, shredding those thoughts into pieces. Harry wouldn't forget about him nor would he let him. Harry was _his_ and _his alone_.

Pulling Harry closer to him, he asked lowly, "Would you ever find someone more important than me?" Harry looked into Beyond's garnet eyes, a black eyebrow raised.

"That's a silly question!" Harry exclaimed, bringing Beyond in full embrace with his head on Beyond's shoulder. "I would never find someone more important than you." He tacked on. The mere thought that someone could be more important or closer to him than Beyond was preposterous.

Beyond smirked and knew he was right. Harry would never find someone like him and even if he did then said imaginary person would wish he or she never laid eyes on what is his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! -waves like a mad woman-**

**First I want to say, thank you for all the reviews. It went from 9 to 25. That is fucking awesome. More than awesome its amazing. I had tears in my eyes and everything. -sniffle- Thank You Guys. I feel like I've won an Emmy or something.**

**_Nikki_ - No Whammy can not take the loving, but he really doesn't have choice in the matter. You'll see why when I start doing flashbacks. Beyond comes from well ummm...from what I heard his story if you will was told by Mello. He was along with A one of the first replacements for L. **

**After A died, he ran away. Then he started killing people. He never killed anyone who wasn't supposed to die on a certain day. He basically waited until they were due to die. Mello said maybe how Shinigami drop Death Notes, one shinigami dropped eyes.**

**I haven't read the book, but its called Another Note. Hope that answers your question.**

**_Rilili_ - Ah~ thank you so much for the ideas. I will put them to use. -glomps- You're amazing.**

**Let's see what else, if you guys really want the Gringotts scene I will do it. The wand scene was like the most important of all. Everything else seemed like filler or bloopers. Things that shouldn't be added. Also, _review_ on what house you want Harry and Beyond in and _VOTE_ on what type of relationship you want those two to have.**

**This beta-ed. Thank You _Ie-maru!_ No more grammar mistakes or typos hopefully.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Beyond. Be-yond. Wake up!" Harry yelled enthusiastically while shaking Beyond's shoulder .

Cracking a red eye open, Beyond swore under his breath that he was going to murder whoever dared to wake him from his slumber. Pushing himself in an upright position, he tried to rub the blurry vision and sleep from his eyes. Once he could see clearly, he looked directly to his left, a bit weirded out upon seeing Harry grinning so widely. He rarely did that unless he was really happy or he found some candy. Both led to results that should be avoided so early in the morning.

Beyond, for once in his life, stared at Harry as if he was crazy. What in the seven hells had possessed Harry to wake him up at five o' clock in the morning? Unless Harry had a nightmare about the "snake man", but that hadn't happened in years, so what?

_ "Harry, what the hell? You better have a good reason for waking me up so early because, no matter how much affection I hold for you, I WILL hurt you if it isn't a good one!"_Beyond hissed, too tired to really care that he was speaking in snake.

Harry blinked, "Whammy said we were supposed to be ready by eight today and something tells me that it has to do with our letters."

Beyond was tempted to tell him that wasn't enough to wake him up at this ungodly hour, but he couldn't when he saw the excited look in Harry's eyes. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, taking another glance at the boy who already had his clothes on including socks; he then pulled Harry down beside him.

Pulling the covers up till it settled underneath their necks comfortably, Beyond said tiredly_, "Wake me up in another hour or two, ok?"_

There was a strange silence. He didn't think he had hurt Harry's feelings. "Harry?" There was no answer at all. Calling out his name yet again, there wasn't a single sound. Turning over, he saw the younger boy dozing with his bottle-top glasses askew.

Smiling a bit, Beyond, like Harry, feel asleep in a matter of minutes.

At exactly eight, both boys were ready to go. Standing at the front door wearing casual clothing, they waited several seconds only to see a place in the front yard warp slightly, and then spit a large person out. Grabbing Harry's hand quickly, Beyond cautiously went outside to greet the person.

As soon as they were outside, Harry was pulled from Beyond's grasp immediately finding himself in a tight bear hug. "Arry, I 'aven't seen ya' since you were a babe." Giant teardrops fell, "The loony Sir'us was right, ya' are safe and alive!" He blubbered.

Beyond was getting angrier every second more the man was holding Harry. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. The man or whatever wasn't due to die until 2099. He instinctively knew that he couldn't mess with his death, but he could always cause a bit of pain. Wishing he was in the Science lab, he found himself feeling compressed into a very small tube before being kicked out. Ignoring the slight uneasy aftereffect, he scanned the room tell he came across a large clear container.

Inside the container was a cottonmouth snake lying lazily on a smooth rock surrounded by water basking in the artificial light. _"Can you do me a favor?"_ Beyond asked, looking at snake directly in the eye. The cottonmouth looked at the boy with interest. _"You're the snake-speaker that I sometimes hear about from the others." _Beyond nodded.

_"What do you need me for?"_ The snake inquired. Beyond happy to hear the snake was listening, opened the container, holding out an arm; he watched the snake slither up, once it was near his head, Beyond proceeded to tell it of his plan.

Reappearing outside, the snake was wrapped tightly around his arm; he was surprised to see Harry still in the hold of the man. Harry was trying to push himself out, but the man was holding on saying incoherent words. Bending down, the snake unraveled heading straight toward the man's ankle.

Venomous fangs sank into the soft skin injecting the venom, it bit three more times to make sure it right dosage for the large man. The snake moved back with fast speeds, toward Beyond knowing the venom was in its victims' system. Picking the snake up gently, he whispered a thank you before setting it in a nice spot where it could be set free without any hassles while the man quickly put Harry down to look over his hurt foot. To Beyond's frustration, the giant man was quickly recovered, as if the snake's bite was nothing more than that of an annoying bug's.

Wiping his tears away, he stuck out a hand. "Sorry about that. My name is Hagrid." Harry stared at the large tanned hand, afraid if he shook it; he would be in that hug of death again. Giving a smile, Harry introduced himself and Beyond who took Hagrid's hand himself, smiling 'innocently'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Beyond said.

Hagrid laughed, shaking Beyond's hand with vigor. Exchanging pleasantries with the pre-teen who was demonstrating self-restraint, Hagrid looked down to the large watch on his wrist. Eyes widening, he muttered something about being late for an important appointment. Raising a previously unnoticed frilly pink umbrella, a red triple-decker bus suddenly appeared.

Opening the doors, the trio was greeted by pimply teen that started talking very fast. "For two sickles you can get a bar of soap plus a washcloth, for a full galleon you can get a bed with a toothbrush." Hagrid waved a big hand.

"I'm afraid I can't today, Stan." Hagrid responded putting three golden coins in his hand while taking three tickets. Sitting himself in two beds, Harry and Beyond took one, each looking around themselves in wonder. A shrunken head turned around, in a Jamaican accent he spoke, "Hold on to your seats, man, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

The man in front with graying hair gave an insane cackle, before slamming the doors shut, his foot pressed on the pedal. Lurching forward, Harry was pressed against a window while Beyond held on to the bedpost for dear life. It felt like they were moving at the speed of light. Pressed against the window, Harry could see lights and cars jumbled up in one blur. His eyes were becoming cross, "This is worse than 'disappearing'." He said to himself.

Thankfully, the bus had stopped after a few minutes. "Leaky Cauldron." The head cackled.

Pushing himself off the window, Harry stumbled off the bus along with Beyond. He never wanted to do that again. Walking across the street, Hagrid opened the door to show a whole mass of people cluttered at tables and the front. Beyond grabbed Harry's hand and pushed Harry slightly behind him.

Pushing through crowds and crowds of people someone stopped to talk to Hagrid. A man in his early twenties wearing a large purple turban who held an aura of meekness greeted Hagrid while shaking his hand. "W-why, h-hello, Hagrid." He stuttered.

"Quirrel." Hagrid said, shaking the hand. "I didn't expect to see you."

"L-l-likewise, so what's your reason?" He asked.

"Ogwarts business and showin' 'Arry Diagon Alley." Hagrid responded patting his pockets.

Quirrel nodded before asking, "Harry Potter?" The man looked around the tavern trying to see him. His eyes eventually landed on two boys. One was standing in front of the other. Green eyes peered over the first boys' shoulder. "Are you H-harry Potter?" He questioned taking a step toward.

The boy with green eyes nodded. Quirrel smiled, his lord would be happy to hear about this. Holding out a hand, it was slapped away_. "Don't touch him." _The boy in front said dangerously not realizing he had slipped into the language of the snakes. Quirrel looked at the boy, his eyes were like his Lord's and he spoke parseltongue_._

Taking a step back, he didn't bother to respond; he gave a parting glance to the boy before he disappeared into the crowd. Hagrid shook his head, "A weird one that he is." Pushing his way through the crowd, Hagrid stopped at cemented wall. Lifting his pink umbrella he tapped up three times and across five before heading a brick in the middle. The wall dissolved showing a whole new world Hagrid took a step forward. "This is Diagon Alley." He proclaimed.

Hundreds of men and women walked along the cobbled streets, wearing pointed hats and selling unusual things. There were toads everywhere; bats and owls crowded the streets on posts. Stores were connected together with barely a cranny of space.

"First thing ya need is money. You'll find that at the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts." Hagrid explained as he walked.

"Remember that goblins guard their money zealously. Never try to steal money from them, it will be the last thing ya will ever do." Hagrid said seriously, heading toward a large marble building. Once inside the building, Hagrid went to the front desk.

An ugly little green thing was sitting on a high stool overlooking the trio. "How may I help you today?" Hagrid leaned over whispering to the assumed goblin. "Do you have a key?" Hagrid nodded, shoving his hands into coat pockets, he pulled tens of odds trinkets before showing a small silver key and a note.

The goblin took and key and closely read the note before calling for another goblin named 'Griphook' to take them down to the vaults.

* * *

After Gringotts, Hagrid dropped them at Ollivander's with two pouches each of money. A little bell signaled their arrival bringing an old man to the storefront with a large grin. "Why hello there. Two new Hogwarts students." Bringing out a tape measure he asked in a cheery voice, "Who's first?"

Beyond stepped forward letting go of Harry who immediately stepped closer to him, disliking being apart. The old man ushered Beyond to hold out his writing hand, taking down measurements while muttering. After measuring all manner of ridiculous distances, including from nose to finger tip, the tape measure slammed shut and the old man disappeared before coming back with several boxes.

"Go on, try them!" The old man said, lifting up all the boxes covers.

Beyond grabbed a pale purple one but, before he so much as gave it a flick, it was snatched out of his hands. Another wand, this time a blue, barely touched his fingers before it was yanked out, and that was how the process went. The old man brought out more and more boxes, but none of the wands seemed to be the one for Beyond.

Without warning the old man stopped, his silver eyes concentrated on Beyond muttering about one of the toughest customers he had ever come across. He walked around the older pre-teen muttering a few things and then looked directly into Beyond's garnet eyes. A chill ran down his back, instantly it felt like he staring at Death itself. Those eyes were calm and calculating and gave the feeling that the boy knew when his last day was going to be and was just waiting for it to happen. It also told of danger, danger that if he ever so much as dared to anger the owner of the eyes he would lose something very dear.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he tore his eyes away from Beyond, happy he no longer had to look at those demonic orbs. Furthermore, he now knew what wand was right for the boy. A wand he never thought he would sell, because of its core and wood. Feelings of déjà vu were coming back to him. Flashes of a boy who looked so handsome and innocent with wide brown eyes were pushed to the forefront of his mind. The wand that he gave him, he never knew it would cause so much destruction. If he gave this boy this wand, something bad would be sure to happen, but it was his oath as a wand-maker to serve everyone no matter how he might feel about the matter.

Frowning deeply, he walked all the way to the back of his shop and grabbed an incredibly dusty, black box. When he touched the box, he felt it pulse with power. Taking his time, he came back to the store front to see Beyond sitting down with Harry in between his legs. Red eyes on the younger boy, he didn't notice as the old man came nearer.

"Ahem." The old man made his presence known. Both green and red looked at him, silently daring for him to say something. Handing the box to Beyond, the old man struggled to keep his composure. He so desperately wanted to snatch the box away, to hide it. Opening it, Beyond took the stark white wand into his hands gently, liking the warm feeling that shot up through his arm as the wand accepted him as its master.

"It's ten inches, elder wood with a core of basilisk venom." Beyond nodded absentmindedly, waving it around few times whereupon it immediately conjured a large snake with a rooster's head out of yellow sparks. It crowed loudly, while its reptilian eyes scanned the contents of the room. Then it burst into smaller sparks, leaving a very stunned audience.

"So, how much for the wand, Mr.-"

"Oliver." Oliver responded automatically. Taking a miniscule glance at the boy, 'what have I done?" ran through his head. Shaking his head, he moved on to the next to the next boy. Oliver had just realized he hadn't asked what their names were. Faking a smile, he sheepishly asked for them.

"Beyond Birthday."

"Harry Potter." Oliver's eyes widened. Holding out a wrinkled hand out, he put on a real smile.

"I remember your parents coming through here when they were your age, you know. Your mother's wand was great for charms while your father's was for transfiguration."

Harry just stared at him with blank, green eyes. His parents? Most of his life he thought they had left him, abandoned him like he was nothing. Now, he learned that some sociopath killed them. He supposed he should feel something, but he didn't.

"That's nice." He said quietly.

Oliver wilted a bit, as he had thought Harry would be bubbling with joy and excitement at information about his parents, but seemed indifferent. Deciding to just disregard it, his tape measure snapped open. Beckoning Harry to get up, though he barely moved an inch, the tape measured his arm length. Taking notes, the tape measure was snapped after a few seconds. Like before he brought out heaps of wands, but none of them connected with Harry in the slightest. Even the holly wand with Fawkes' feather, the twin wand of Voldemort barely gave a spark. By that time Harry had seated himself back in between Beyond's legs in a relaxed state.

Oliver couldn't help his curiosity at the way Beyond and Harry acted - it was as if they were lovers. That couldn't be right though, they were eleven, maybe turning twelve in a couple of months. Clearing those rubbish thoughts out his head, Oliver went to back of the store. A nagging feeling told him that another wand that would either do terrible or great things would be sold today.

Finding the box, it had a considerable amount of dust. He had made the wand fifty or so years back after learning more about thestrals. It was very hard to find a wood that complimented any part of the thestral at all. The yew wood was actually the only wood that the thestral hair would work with.

Giving the box to Harry, he opened it before taking the ash colored wand carefully. "Eleven inches, my boy. A single hair from a thestral as its core and its wood is yew."

A hot feeling went up Harry's arm making him in turn raise it before swishing it around once. A gray skeletal horse appeared its large wings spread out. It kneeled briefly before becoming a cloud of smoke.

Oliver was just as gob smacked as before. Both Beyond and Harry were going to be very powerful wizards judging by their wand reactions. Oliver couldn't tell it if that was a good thing or a bad thing, as while his heart said that was a good thing, his mind foretold misfortune.

He was leaning toward misfortune.

Oliver could do little about such possibilities. The wand chooses the wizard and, once bonded, nothing could break a wizard and his wand apart. Back around the counter, he dusted off the cash register.

"Fourteen galleons, please." Beyond paid silently and grabbed his box while Harry got his. They walked hand in hand out of the store, leaving a slightly frightened Oliver behind. "What have I done?" He moaned as soon as they left.

"What have I done?" He continued to repeat.

Hagrid appeared again, happy the two had gotten their wands. He apologized for making them wait for so long, but the two shrugged him off. While they were finding their perfect wand, Hagrid had gotten the trunks filled with everything they needed. How he figured out their robe sizes was a bit of a mystery. Hagrid had even gotten them two owls. A snow white one for Harry named Hedwig and a grayish brown one named Alexander. Beyond was a bit perturbed at Hagrid giving gifts to Harry, but deemed it as okay after a moment of thought. If the stupid oaf was going to get them stuff for free than there was little harm in indulging him.

"Thank You, Hagrid." Beyond said with a false smile. Hagrid waved him off, blushing.

"It was nothing," He muttered while leading Harry and Beyond back to the Leaky Cauldron. Getting back on the speedy bus, the two had arrived back at Whammy's by late afternoon. Giving them each a train ticket for the Hogwarts Express, Hagrid was gone.

* * *

Harry and Beyond sat their trunks in the corner of the room, each exhausted with the day's events. Lying down on the bed, Harry turned to Beyond who was watching him. "This is really happening isn't it? We were really going to be learning magic?"

Beyond nodded, grinning. "Yes. We're really going to learn magic."

"What happens after that?" Harry asked, already pressed against Beyond. The younger hated not being touched in someway by the older boy. It just felt wrong.

Inhaling the others' boys' scent, Beyond had an idea.

"We'll conquer the world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyways, one thing I forgot to mention this story is dedicated to my two beta for Revised Help! They are awesome and I wanted to give them something. So, you all should thank _Catzi_ and _Barrel of Monkeys!_**

**Don't worry as soon as I think of a super special awesome idea, I'll write something for _Ie-Maru_ to! I'm sorry for any reviews left unanswered, I will answer all tomorrow.**

_"Help" emphasis on something_

_"Help" snake speak_

**I own nothin!**

**Beta-ed by the super awesome Ie-Maru, who I wish a very happy birthday too. This chapter and the next are both different so might wanna re-read.**

* * *

A month had passed since Beyond and Harry had visited the Wizarding World. As the month had passed the duo had spent all if not most of the time in their room, eagerly absorbing all the information contained in their schoolbooks. They were astonished to read about all the creatures they previously had thought were fantasy. Along with that they each had tasked themselves to learn some of the basic spells that their textbooks mentioned to perfection.

Beyond had said, "We can't be unprepared when we get to Hogwarts. The kids there will probably know tons of spells." Harry had agreed, willing to go along with whatever Beyond had to say, as the older boy had never steered him wrong before.

At exactly seven in the morning on August 31st, Harry and Beyond were wide-awake both dressed in casual clothes with their trunks doubled-checked and packed along with their owls in their cages. Whammy had arranged a car to drive them to the train station and had given them extra money for the train. Whammy had pulled Beyond aside before the two had left, leaving Harry a bit confused.

Whammy stared at Beyond for minutes wondering how to start. Beyond Birthday had provided him unnecessary fear throughout the boy's stay at the orphanage, always giving him stress, as he got older, still Whammy couldn't help but feel some affection toward him. He cared for every child that passed through his doors.

"Do you have something to say? Harry is waiting; he doesn't like being alone for long periods of time. It makes him freak out." Beyond said breaking the uneasy air between the two. Whammy cracked a smile at Beyond, the boy was always worried about Harry.

"Actually, I do. I want you to keep Harry safe from harm. Promise me that nothing will happen to him through his seven years. I know you can take care of yourself; however, Harry couldn't without you."

Beyond had both eyebrows raised and his eyes searched Whammy's for a moment. There was no ill will nor any hint of disgust or disdain, he sincerely meant what he had said. "You know as well as I do, as long as Harry is by my side no one will think to touch him." A gleam in his eye made itself known when Beyond uttered those words.

Whammy smiled, "That was all the answer I needed." The old man still disliked their relationship to the very core of his being, but he had come in terms with it. Reaching over he had ruffled Beyond's hair as his own sort of goodbye, then shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

"Don't throw it away. It will help you find the train." Whammy said.

Beyond frowned but held on to the paper. "Is that all?" Whammy nodded, shooing the other boy back toward Harry. When Whammy heard the car doors slam and the engine come to life, he watched the car till it disappeared down the road. Walking back toward his office he sat down watching the sun slowly come up. His mind in the past, remembering memories of Beyond and Harry.

X

Two hours later, Beyond and Harry had arrived at King's Cross Station. The driver of the car put their luggage on a trolley and walked them over to Platform 9 and Platform 10. "Will you two be needing anything?" He asked politely. Beyond and Harry shook their heads before quietly thanking him.

Pulling the piece of paper out of his jean pocket, Beyond quickly looked over it. His eyebrows furrowed together with a look of confusion clear on his face. "This doesn't make sense." He muttered out loud.

"What?"

"This." Beyond pointed the paper, where Whammy had scrawled; Walk through Platform 9's brick wall. "You can't walk through a wall." Beyond stated firmly. Harry was about to agree when he saw a family of redheads talking in hushed whispers pointing to said brick wall.

He watched with interest when a tall redhead goofily smiled, grabbing a hold of his cart and took a running start toward the wall. Harry had expected the idiot to crash into the wall, but to his surprise he went right through. The people around him didn't seem to notice it either.

"George-" Harry heard the plump redhead lady shriek. Like before a tall redhead wore a goofy grin before sprinting toward the wall going through it like the other had. Turning to the Beyond, Harry tugged on his hand making the other direct his attention toward him.

"We're going through that wall." Harry said.

"We can't walk through walls. I accept that we live in a magical world but walls are solid. Unless we're ghosts like those on Ghostbusters." Beyond insisted. Didn't Harry understand that there had to be another way on the train? Harry just laughed, pointing toward the group of redheads, and mouthed, "Watch."

Beyond frowned and turned toward the eccentric family just in time to see the shortest redheaded boy take a running start to the wall.

"The boy is going to crash painfully." Beyond said. Harry grinned, his eyes intently focused on Beyond, wanting to see his reaction when he was proved wrong. Ron went through the wall with no problem, the family of redheads following behind soon afterward.

"Now do you believe me?" Beyond snorted, already making his way toward the wall. Harry only laughed; it was a rare treat to prove the other boy wrong.

Seconds later, a large train came into view. A deep red and gold decorated its middle with Hogwarts Express stenciled in the middle. Gray clouds of smoke came from the top; hundreds of kids were in their own little groups, talking to parents or friends.

Harry and Beyond spotted the young redhead with his mother who was fussing over him. Boarding the train, the duo was successful in finding a quiet, empty compartment. A loud whistle from the train signaled to all passengers that it was time to board.

When the train lurched forward, Harry turned to Beyond. "What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Beyond was about to shrug but Harry was staring at him like that again. He internally cursed, he could never deny the other boy anything not even simple questions. Those green eyes had an unbelievable power over him.

Pulling him close, he started to talk, " I assume Hogwarts is quite large, maybe the size of a castle judging by how many kids there are-" He was interrupted when the short redhead they had seen earlier pulled their door open.

"Can I sit with you guys? My brothers kicked me out of their compartment." The redhead asked, though he was already putting his trunk with theirs up above. Seating himself with a huff a gentle smile on his face, he held out a hand and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Ron Weasley."

"Beyond Birthday."

"Harry Potter."

Ron gaped, "H-H-Harry Potter!" Harry nodded moving slightly closer to Beyond. This boy, Ron, was staring at him very weirdly now. He couldn't say he liked the feeling at all. "I've met the Harry Potter. I've met the Boy-Who-Lived. Mum's going to freak. Ginny and the Twins will never believe this. Wow, I met Harry!" Ron managed to say in one breath.

"So, do you like Quidditch? I love the Chudley Cannons."

"S-sure…" Harry replied. He had read about it and it seemed interesting enough, just not something he thought he would do. Ron continued to jabber on and on while Harry made grunts and replied with short answers. Beyond was silent, planning to speak when the time was right.

The train rode on well into the night and Harry had fallen asleep, his whole body stretched on their side of the compartment with his head in Beyond's lap. Ron had stopped his talking, his thoughts mainly about Harry and him. He was sure he would be a great friend to Harry, maybe even in the same house with him.

They would be on the Quidditch team together and have the same classes. Yes, he was sure he would be the best mate of Harry Potter. He was absolutely sure of it.

"You know Harry will never be friends with filth like you." A voice said, cruelly snapping him out of thoughts. Ron looked across from him in confusion, who would say that?

"Wha-" Ron responded, his ears tinged red.

Beyond smirked, enunciating to Ron like he was a small child he repeated, "Harry. Will. Never. Be. Friends. With. Filth. Like. You."

Ron shook his head, "That's not true. Harry can and will be friends with me." Beyond moved with lightning speed toward Ron. The redhead cowered throwing his hands in front of his face, when no hit or harsh words came at him, he relaxed slightly. Beyond was a hair's breadth away.

Grinning maliciously, Beyond whispered, "Harry is only friends with me. I am the only one with this privilege. Harry is _mine_. If you try to come in between us…" He trailed off, his garnet eyes glazed at the tantalizing thought of ending the redhead right now.

Despite his shaking, Ron replied back inwardly cursing at how weak his voice sounded. "Y-y-you can't do that. I'll tell Harry and everybody else as soon as we get to Hogwarts."

Beyond purred, "Are you sure they'll believe you? Will you last that long?" Ron gulped audibly. At that time, Harry had awoken.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Harry sat in an upright position. "Beyond, what are you doing?" Beyond turned around giving Harry a small smile. Beyond sat down in his previous place, drawing an arm around Harry's waist.

"Harry get away from him, he's loony!" Ron yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Beyond who's smirk broadened. Ignoring Ron, Harry gave Beyond a questioning gaze.

"He's trying to take me away from you. He doesn't think I'm good enough for you." Beyond said softly. Caressing Harry's cheek making Harry blush slightly, Beyond continued. "Maybe he's right. I'm not good enough to be your friend or to even be associated with you."

Emerald-colored eyes widened dramatically, a choked sound escaped his mouth. Straddling Beyond, Harry threw his arms around his neck. "Beyond…. never say that." Throwing a glance over Harry's shoulder Beyond saw Ron still shaking.

"Ron just said…" Beyond started again.

Harry pulled back, "Fuck what he says, the whole world could burn along with its inhabitants and I wouldn't care. You are the most important to me." Turning back to face Ron, Harry's eyes blazed while his face contorted in fury. "Don't try that stuff again, you'll regret it," His tone slightly resembling a snake's.

Ron flinched back violently. "Understand me?" Harry said. Ron trembled, plastering himself to his seat.

"Yes."

Harry smiled lightly at Ron then he turned to Beyond, "Should we get our robes on, I think we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

Beyond nodded, satisfied that his plan had worked out far better than he had originally thought.

X

The cool air hit Harry and Beyond immediately as they stepped off the train. Tens of lampposts illuminated the night, providing enough light so both of them could see their surroundings. Older students broke apart when they heard various adults beckoning for them to follow while Harry and Beyond, along with about twenty or so kids, stood there waiting for someone to tell them where to go.

"First year's over 'ere." A non-mistakable accent boomed. All heads turned toward the sound to see Hagrid waving a large hand. "Over 'ere, four to a boat."

Once everyone were in boats, Hagrid stood on a boat in front and, with a wave of his arm, all the boat simultaneously moved at once. The murky water rippled as the boats steadily moved forward. Harry skimmed his fingers along the water's surface, taken aback when he felt something brush against his fingers.

"There's something in the water." Harry said to Beyond.

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Harry, it's water. What do you think is in it?"

"It wasn't fish!" Harry defended. It felt like a tentacle of some sort.

"Just relax and look." Beyond nudged Harry pointing to the giant stone castle up ahead. Harry and Beyond could feel the magic rolling over the place, it was astounding. The castle looked positively medieval, it was mesmerizing. After a few seconds the boats docked, and a mid -aged woman appeared.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will escort you outside the Great Hall. Once the doors open you will walk in and wait to be sorted. There will be absolutely no foolishness." She commanded before turning sharply around, her deep green cloak sweeping the ground behind her. Once everyone was inside, she was gone. Almost immediately chatter broke out.

"I heard that you had to fight a troll to be sorted…"

"I heard you picked a name out of a hat…."

"I heard that you had someone cut your palm, and based on how much blood comes out…"

"My father…."

Were responses that were heard all around them. Harry leaned toward Beyond whispering in his ear, "Don't they know that a hat sorts them into their houses?" Beyond shrugged, guessing that these morons around him didn't bother to read any of the textbooks. A loud groan came from the doors making any and all chatter stop.

"Enter."

The kids gave nervous glances before hesitantly taking steps forward. Some of the kids gasped quietly when they saw the night sky inside the Great Hall and the many lit candles floating in mid-air. The woman they had seen before stood in front next to a stool with a hat and scroll in hand.

The people surrounding them were quiet. "When I call your name, you will step forward to be sorted." Unfurling the scroll, she called out "Hannah Abbot." A shy pale blond girl squeaked softly before making her way toward the front.

Seating herself on the stool, the hat came to life. It appeared to mutter before shouting out, "Hufflepuff!" Hannah blushed heavily making her way over to the cheering table toward the far left. Three more people had been called up before it was Beyond's turn.

Harry almost went up with Beyond but stopped himself. No matter how much he hated it, he wouldn't cause any type of disruption despite his personal feelings. McGonagall dropped the hat on Beyond's spiked black hair.

"My, my, you're an interesting child." A voice said.

"Who are you? My name is Beyond Birthday." Beyond asked, a bit startled at the sudden intrusion of this unknown person or thing.

"I'm the Sorting Hat. There is no need to be afraid or scared. I don't bite; I'm just here to sort like my masters intended me to do so. Your obvious house is Slytherin, like your ancestors. However, I have a bit of advice."

"Yes?"

"Don't let your obsessions or promises of revenge eat you up. You'll end up walking the same path that your father is, and it's not a pretty one."

Beyond was tempted to ask another question but the hat called, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin house clapped politely, each person trying to see if they should know the surname Birthday while some tried to remember where they had seen garnet eyes like Beyond's from.

Fifteen names later McGonagall had called Harry's name. Small conversations that were previously being held stopped, any and all eyes on Harry's small form as he sat on the stool.

The hat's dark rim had obscured Harry's vision of the outside world, shielding him from all the eyes.

"You are the prize that everyone seems to be after...I'm the Sorting Hat, by the way."

Harry nodded absentmindedly and the hat chuckled in response. "I assume that you want to be with the one known as Beyond Birthday. You and him have a rather strong bond from what I can see."

"Yes, we do."

"However, while you have traits of the Slytherin house the deep loyalty you have toward Beyond makes you less suited for it." Harry froze at the Hat's comment. He had no words at that moment.

"You are not like your parents so Gryffindor is a no for you. Ravenclaw is a possibility, but that house is for those who value knowledge above all else." The hat didn't say anything more, growing quiet.

An eternity ticked by for Harry while in reality it was a just few seconds. The hat said a meager, "Sorry," before it bellowed, "Hufflepuff!"

The house to the far left cheered loudly while other houses frowned deeply, but clapped nevertheless. Harry meanwhile was frozen on the stool. He wouldn't be placed near Beyond. He started shaking and nervously grabbed at his sleeves, his eyes searching for Beyond's and the reassurance the boy would provide.

He wouldn't be near him?

"Mr. Potter please go to your table."

Harry was glued to the seat he didn't even hear her only a faint chatter. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his impending separation from the only friend he had. He was being taken away from Beyond. He was separated from Beyond; he wouldn't be able to touch him at all. He couldn't take it anymore. His green eyes grew glassy and his form became tense.

The hall became quiet once more as the small boy fell off the stool in a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, this is the first time I've ever gotten 20 reviews for one chapter. I'm so happy. I feel like a kid who got everything she wanted on Christmas. Yay!**

**I think I answered everybody's review, I hope I did.**

**Pumpkinshapoo - Go indeed!**

**JOOHEIKA-**** Ah, here is your update so you will see how they deal with the last chapter's problems. I'm glad you like my story so much. Hmmm...will Voldemort meet BB at the end, I'm not exactly sure.**

**hisui-**** It's awesome? Really? No kidding? Cools! XD Here is your update, hope you enjoy it.**

**This is unbeta-ed so read at your own risks. Sorry for grammar errors and typos.**

**Rili-**** You're so awesome, I used several of your ideas in this. I hope you spot them. Thank You so much for everything.**

**Ie-maru-**** As always, you are my amazing beta for this story. Thank You for everything too.**

_help-emphasis_

_help-snake speak_

**This is chapter my beta did, I hope you enjoy it. Thank her lots please.**

* * *

Everyone in the Great Hall eyes widened dramatically as Harry fell over. Dumbledore stood up, hurrying around the table toward the fallen boy and wondering in concern what had disturbed the boy so much. Madam Pomphrey was waving her wand over the child, muttering charms, but judging by the expression on her face it wasn't doing any good. Not a curse or something he ate then. Something mental, perhaps? But what?

A boy about eleven with midnight black hair caught his eye, he recognized that boy as Beyond Birthday. The one Harry was close to when he entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched as the boy got up in one fluid motion, walking straight toward Harry. Perhaps he would have an insight as to what happened.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me," He muttered as he watched the boy's previously garnet eyes turn a bit darker. The energy seemed to follow him with every step he took; the walls practically vibrated with the energy when Beyond finally made it to where Harry was.

Dumbledore saw Minerva take a hesitant step forward, placing her hand on Beyond's shoulder. "Go back to your seat Mr. Birthday, we'll take care of it." In response, Beyond pressed his wand into her stomach, he could faintly here hissing sounds like a snake but that wasn't possible Dumbledore reasoned. Tom, was the only one who could hiss like that because he was a parseltongue, nobody else had that ability. Still, that the boy would draw a wand on a teacher was alarming and unacceptable. He would need to be disciplined, but Harry was his current and main concern. Minerva was more than capable of taking care of it herself.

Or, he thought she was. Minerva had taken a step or two back clearly afraid of Beyond and Dumbledore's curiosity and concern deepened. Minerva was a Gryffindor through and through. It took a lot to make her scared or submissive.

Surely that boy, Beyond, posed no threat to a grown and seasoned witch who fought in a war before the child was even born. Dumbledore had seen Minerva dual against some of Tom's best Death Eaters and win each and every one of them. Beyond Birthday shouldn't have that effect on her.

Dumbledore shook his head; he would talk to Minerva later. Dumbledore sent Severus a look, clearly telling him to take care of his student, before continuing on to kneel beside Harry and Madam Pomphrey to see if he could offer any assistance. The other teachers saw to keeping the other students back as he and Pomphrey escorted Harry to the hospital wing, where the boy could recuperate in peace. Minerva could continue the sorting without him, and Severus could surely see to Mr. Birthday's punishment without his own input. Severus knew his Slytherins and what punishments would suit best.

After he escorted Harry to the hospital wing, where Pomphrey would keep vigil over the poor lad, he returned to witness the very end of the sorting. As Blaise Zabini was sorted to Slytherin, his eyes were inevitably drawn to a garnet glare that uncomfortably reminded him of another angry boy that had once shared that very seat and glower. Dumbledore shifted and forced himself to look around the rest of the hall with a patented, reassuring smile.

He tried not to think of monsters that could disguise themselves as boys, but did not succeed.

After everyone was sent to bed, Beyond managed to sneak off and find his way to the Hospital Wing. Unlike the others, who'd been wholly confused as to why the boy-wonder would faint at his sorting, Beyond had a pretty good idea why his little pet had passed out. Harry had always been more than a little dependant on him, a behavior Beyond did nothing to discourage that, and had the tendency to get nervous if they were separate for long periods of time. The thought of being kept apart for such long increments of time nearly every day, as well as not being allowed the comfort of sleeping in the same bed, must have been too much for his little one. Unfortunately, there was little he could do about them being in different houses, so he'd just have to calm Harry down and hope the anxiety didn't make Harry more prone to fainting over the year.

When he finally got to the Hospital Wing, he was unsurprised to see Harry awake and looking for him. He smirked when the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of him and he quickly made his way over to the bed to drag the smaller boy into his arms possessively. Harry happily snuggled into the hug and whined - to Beyond's amusement - when they parted. Despite the kicked puppy look, however, he knew his next words would have the best impact if his little green-eyes could see the truth in his own garnet.

_" My pet, My Harry, I'll always stay by your side."_

"_You promise_?" Harry pleaded.

_"I promise."_

"_You'll never leave me_?"

_"Never."_

"_Beyond_?" Harry squeaked. Beyond chuckled and inched toward Harry closer yet, till their breath mixed. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips on Harry's right cheek before moving downwards and then pecking him at the end of his lips.

"_That seals my promise_."

**X**

Voldemort tapped his fingers against his armrest. It had been eleven years since his "death" on Halloween Night. Those fools in the Wizarding World thought he had died. From what Wormtail had told him, that night Dumbledore had seen the cloak he left behind after apparating as a sign of his death. Apparently, it had remnants of his magic residue. He sneered. Dumbledore the Light's lord should have been smart enough to check for more evidence. Magical residue was on everything! To think he was dead based on his cloak's presence alone was beyond idiocy.

Nevertheless, he would eventually show them that he was back and stronger than ever. Over the past years he had steadily moved on past Kokushibyō, traveling the world visiting several magical places. Learning whole new aspects of magic he didn't know before, he dabbled into necromancy sometimes hoping to find something that would bring Kokushibyō back to him.

Voldemort quickly stopped his dabbles though; he had heard the tale of the Peverell brothers, when the middle child had cheated death bringing back his dead loved one. His deceased love one was miserable back in the living world. She was also rotting everyday and he couldn't show her around. The second Peverell brother's lover couldn't even perform magic anymore.

In the end, it drove the Peverell to the edge of insanity and he killed his undead lover before killing himself in the end to be with her. Voldemort didn't want that for himself and Kokushibyō so he left her in peace.

When Kokushibyō died, he had presumed that his son Beyond was dead too; however, Quirrel had brought him some rather interesting news of that regard soon after the beginning of the school year.

**~FlashBack~**

_**"The sorcerer's stone lies in a golden case near." His reading was stopped when the door suddenly burst open revealing a heavily panting Quirrel.**_

_**"My Lord, I have some interesting news!"**_

_**"Go on."**_

_**"I have seen a boy about eleven with eyes like yours who speaks in parseltongue!"**_

_**Voldemort's non-existent eyebrows raised, a boy with red eyes as his and who spoke the language that was only limited to great Salazar and himself? "Describe him." He demanded.**_

_**Quirrel nodded, "Of course, my Lord. The boy has shoulder length black hair, a nose like my late Lady and a face like my Lord's was formerly." Voldemort nodded at each piece of new information.**_

_**"Is that all?"**_

_**Quirrel seemed to waver before spitting out, "This boy seems to be protective of the Harry Potter, my lord."**_

_**Voldemort hadn't expected this at all; however, his mind was already using this information to his advantage. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone.**_

_**"Quirrel, come here."**_

_**Quirrel looked up and carefully stepped forward. Voldemort couldn't help but smirk. He loved to see his followers nervous around him. If they were scared or nervous that meant that they wouldn't try to overthrow him. It isn't like they could, even if they tried, but it was still good to make sure they were under a tight hold.**_

_**"Hold out your right arm."**_

_**His mark was still on the pale skin, as dark as ever. Pressing his beloved wand directly in the middle of it, he watched carefully as new seals and marks were seared over the curse mark. Three minutes later it was done, Quirrel pulled back his arm looking it over, trying his hardest not to scream.**_

_**"W-what did you do to me?"**_

_**Voldemort smiled making Quirrel shiver slightly, "Nothing." He responded simply.**_

**~Flashback End~**

Voldemort continued to thrum his fingers on his armrest. All was coming to plan. Sending a bit of magic through his connection with Quirrel, he felt his servant's emotions. He was shaken and slightly scared?

"Quirrel, what's happening?"

"My Lord?" Quirrel looked around the Great Hall to see if he spotted him anywhere.

"I'm not near you, you dolt," Voldemort sometimes wondered why he recruited these people. "What's happening?"

"Harry Potter has been sorted into HufflePuff. He fainted afterward." Voldemort sensed that he wasn't explaining everything to him. Voldemort cut off the link; he would deal with Quirrel later.

For now he had new things to factor in.

**X**

Harry leaned against Beyond, content for the moment; however, he knew when all this was over he would have to follow his house. He didn't want to be separated. They'd never had to before, why now?

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried-"

Beyond cut him off, "There isn't anything to worry about."

"But we'll have to sleep in different places." Harry said, inwardly questioning how they would get around that. Along with that, what if he didn't have the same classes as Beyond and they would only meet during eating periods and breaks?

"Then come down and I'll let you in to sleep with me. Problem solved, now eat," Beyond said, ushering to the food on Harry's plate. Harry resisted the urge to smile at Beyond's response. He always had the simplest answers to problems. Two hours or so later, the dessert was cleared and Beyond placed the tray of food on the floor before curling around his little Harry on the Hospital Wing bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you my lovely Ie-Maru for beta-ing my chapters and overall making them better. Happy Late birthday!^.^**

**I advise most of you to read the last two chapters or so to understand this. I should post chapter seven in a week or so.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heels clicked with every step on tiled floors. An off tune humming could be heard from closed lips. A silver tray in her hands carried plates filled with a classic English breakfast, along with a cup of steaming tea with the faint aroma of mint.

Madam Pompfrey's eyes swept across the infirmary as she entered. The pristine white beds were empty, tucked in military style, all except for one. Young Harry Potter, who had fainted upon being sorted, was the exception. In all of her years at the school she had never seen that happen. Sure, some students were angry and a few even tried pleading with the hat but none had fainted after.

She hoped that he would be able to provide some insight on why he had fainted because she hadn't gotten any abnormal signs from her medical scans. As she pondered this, she sat the silver tray on the dresser near him. Turning back around, she stifled a gasp. That boy from yesterday was curled around Harry. She hadn't noticed at first because of the angle, and hadn't expected any aside from Harry to be there, so it was a shock to her poor old heart.

Moving closer to the bed to demand what the second boy was doing in her patient's bed, her hands were inches away from the boy's shoulder. Garnet eyes snapped open and turned toward her. A creepy smile crawled on his face. An index finger pressed on his lips. "Shh," He then pointed at Harry.

Biting her lip to keep herself from making any loud noises from her second shock, she watched as garnet eyes closed again. Forgetting her main objective, she spun on her heel, not seeing Beyond completely closing any space between Harry and him, with a whisper of "mine" on his lips. Had she, she would no doubt have been beyond disturbed and demanded the boy to leave.

Exiting the infirmary, she hurried toward Dumbledore's office, passing by several early risers who greeted her on her way. The Headmaster needed to hear about this. On her way she saw Severus heading in the same direction as her.

Hurrying to fall in the same step as him, she struck up a conversation, "Severus why are you heading toward Albus so early? Students couldn't have caused you too much grief yet – classes haven't even started."

Severus frowned before responding.

"It appears one of my first years is missing. What about yourself? Surely Potter's little…scene can't be so troubling." Severus grimacing as he said Harry's last name. It was as if the very name left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Madam Pompfrey sighed, "I think our problems happen to be related, actually." Spinning on her heel, she retraced her steps. Snape could do nothing but follow.

Re-entering the infirmary she and Severus briskly walked to Harry's bed, stopping at the foot of it. Beyond reluctantly released Harry from his hold when he saw them, causing the younger of the two to whimper at the loss and reach for him in his continued slumber.

"Birthday, why are you here?" Severus demanded.

Beyond regarded the head of his house coolly.

"Keeping my promise, of course."

A black eyebrow raised, "And what, pray tell, did said promise entail, that you would break the rules to fulfill it?"

A chuckle came from Beyond.

"My dear Professor," A single thumb pressed against Harry's cheek. Sliding his finger down on the soft skin Beyond continued, "I promise I would _always_ stay by his side."

Madam Pompfrey raised an eyebrow while Severus frowned deeply. "You still should not be here – students who aren't injured are permitted to sleep in their dorms and nowhere else. Now go and prepare for classes before you earn yourself yet _another_ detention." Severus said, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Beyond's smile only grew wider before he gently he shook Harry's shoulder. It took a couple of seconds before Harry woke up. "Beyond?" He rubbed one of his eyes and reached around the elder's body for his glasses.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and put on his glasses before he turned toward Beyond. "Where are we?" He asked, not noticing the other presences in the other room.

"You fainted, remember? They brought you to the infirmary." Harry nodded at that, he did remember, however fuzzily. He had been sorted into a different house as Beyond. He still wasn't sure what to think of it and couldn't help but frown being reminded of it.

Beyond had promised him everything was going to okay though. He had promised him. They would be fine; he took a deep breath and slowly relaxed muscles he didn't remember tensing. "Harry?" Garnet eyes stared at him worry clear in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Beyond nodded, though he still had slight concern lingering in his eyes. Severus and Madam Pompfrey watched the exchange in silence, both taking how the two interacted with each other.

Then, almost as if a light bulb turned on, Harry stared at the two. "What are you two doing here?" Before those two had a chance to say anything Beyond answered.

"For me."

"Why?" Harry asked. Beyond sighed and opened his arms, to which Harry rushed back in. He loved the smell that was purely Beyond and the feel of being surrounded in his embrace.

"It seems, Harry, that they're still trying to take me away from you, but I won't let them. Not after my promise. I _never_ break my promises."

Dropping down to a whisper that sent a chill down Severus and Madam Pompfrey's back he said, "Maybe we should tell what happened last time someone truly tried separate us, hmm?"

Harry nodded. Everybody needed to learn that there would be severe consequences if they were ever forcibly torn apart. "Do you remember Harry? I believe it was the summer of your eighth birthday."

"Yeah, you had gotten me my favorite type of candy - Gummy Bears!" Harry exclaimed. Beyond laughed in response, his tone still chilled.

"Yes, I had gotten you gummy bears. It was also the week Whammy had business with L, so he had gotten a baby sitter for us. I think he neglected to tell Ms. Ross about our little rule. Well it was his mistake, and he learned, didn't he?" Harry nodded.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, Ms. Ross, a nice stern woman. Auburn hair pulled up into a proper bun, high cheekbones, a tone of authority, and pale blue eyes that caught everything." Beyond frowned at that. "I couldn't sneak into the kitchen for a jar of strawberry jam."

He licked his lips, "Well, no matter. For three days she had tried everything to get my dear Harry and I to separate. Although, there is a fact everyone should know. I also come back to him. I believe one day she even tried to make Harry play outside for an extra long time just so we wouldn't be together.

That certainly didn't work, but that's another story for later. Anyways, by her fourth day Harry and I gave her a warning. I'm a nice person; I give warnings before someone goes too far. It's only fair for them to be warned first. However, unlike people in the past, she did not heed the warning.

Maybe I should have come as three ghosts instead? It got through Scrooge pretty well; maybe it would have turned out different. What do you think Harry?"

The former only buried his head into Beyond's chest hiding a smile, "Nope, she was pretty dim. Nothing we could have said or done would've changed anything."

Beyond's smile grew wider, "Right you are, my pet. Heck, even some of the kids tried to warn her. Such a shame she didn't listen. On her sixth day, Harry and I were in our room and I was reading him one of his favorite books, when she had the very audacity to demand Harry grab his stuff and step away from my person. He had given her a simple 'No'.

She decided not to listen; repeating her demand again with Harry giving her the same answer. An ugly sort of frown marred her face and she grabbed his arm roughly pulling him off me. My tolerance dissipated.

I moved toward her, but she stopped me, still grabbing on to Harry's arm despite his struggling and best efforts to get away. Pushing me back, she moved out of the room with Harry in tow. A terrified expression began to paint its way across her face moments after, oddly enough. Our magic must have done something..or perhaps it was my eyes when she looked back, for I was most definitely glaring at her.

The stars had decided to greet me before I made my move. Ms. Ross always went to bed fifteen minutes after eleven, on the very dot. As soon she went to bed, I immediately searched for Harry. My body walked on its own until I found a single door. Opening it you can imagine my joy and anger when I found my dear pet in tears. Rushing over to him, I dried all of his tears while telling him of my plans."

Harry had interrupted; a bubbly laugh erupting from his mouth as he remembered what happened. Beyond gave him a fond look before continuing.

"At Whammy's you can find anything you desire. I needed only a few simple items and I found them. By the time I got to Ms. Ross, the red numbers hanging over her told me she only five hours left. At eight we couldn't really carry a full grown woman and our magic wasn't under as much control as it is now." Beyond shrugged carelessly, "So we woke her up and told her to follow us quietly. She yelled for a bit, but quickly shut up; she might have seen our items. We led her to an abandoned room with a single bathtub filled with water and told her to get in – ah, Harry yet again you are right.

Before we even told her to do anything a pale waterlogged hand wrapped her ankle. Imagine our surprise as we watched her try to fight it off. Really? You had to be there to see it," An excited glint appeared in Beyond's eyes.

"That hand or whatever though won and it dragged her in bathtub. There were a few bubbles that came up to the tub; the water was ice cold and turned an inky black. That was strange since the water was lukewarm and clear when we started. I could see her numbers through the water though, and her time had run out.

As we were to leave the water started to drain by itself and it seemed like all evidence was gone, but a decomposed head popped over the rim of the tub. Its sunken eyes stared at us for a while before it rasped, the smell of death invaded our noses, and it said 'We'll help you as we do your father'. Then it left, and we never saw Ms. Ross again. No one's dared to bother with a similar attempt since.

I haven't given you one warning yet I suppose I should. Harry do you think they deserve one?" All eyes pointed the boy who still hiding his face in Beyond's chest. He turned around eyeing the two people in front of him.

"You said yourself that everyone deserves one chance. They haven't really tried anything yet have they?"

"What would I do without you? You guys are lucky. I give a warning, one warning. His voice dropped, "Separate us and you'll regret it. You understand, right?" A giggle and smile came from Beyond.

"Of course you do." A serpentine quality was added in his voice. "Let'sss keep thisss between ussss." Garnet eyes stared at Madam Pompfrey and she was clearly scared. Half of her valued her life while another half wanted to go tell the Headmaster. He stared at numbers and letters above her head.

2196, May 11th, three hours, twenty six seconds. Beyond stared a bit more, until the red lettering revealed the manner of her death. Pompfrey would die from old age in her sleep. As she continued to think her clock didn't waver at all. So she would accept the warning.

Smart Lady. Beyond stared into black eyes, he sensed no thoughts from the bed. No thoughts, impossible! Everybody had thoughts; the human mind constantly was working on something. Thinking of something, there was never a break. Even in dreams.

Growling a bit, he pressed further but it was like trying to invade the Great Wall. It was too high to climb over and too long to go around. He couldn't even see a place to squeeze through; the wall was completely rock solid.

Deciding to forgo the thoughts part, he glanced up at Severus's head. Like before letters and numbers appeared, May 2nd 1998, four hours and thirty three seconds. His numbers were flickering back and forth though; he couldn't get a grasp on when he would die. It would either be sometime in the near future or far in the future. He couldn't exactly tell if this man would tell or not but it seemed like he wouldn't.

He was safe for now. "Infuriating." Beyond hissed clearly. Harry looked up at the older boy, the only of the audience who could understand the other boy's slip into parseltongue.

"What is?"

"Severus Tobias Snape is. I can't get an exact feed from him." Harry nodded before replying.

"You've got a whole year with him. I'm sure by then you could get something from him."

"True. Enough of this talk, I'm hungry and I think this food beside us is for you." He grabbed the silver tray and placed it in front of Harry. Directing his attention toward Madam Pompfrey, he asked politely, "Can you bring me another tray please?"

She nodded, adjusting her nurse's hat before exiting the infirmary. She decided it was best to pretend the last fifteen minutes just didn't happen. Best leave this to Severus to deal with.

"Will you be going back to the Slytherin dorms after Potter is done?" Severus drawled, clearly not as disturbed as his retreating companion.

"Yes, but only if Harry is allowed admittance."

"It isn't like I have a choice in this matter. Other students from different houses are always allowed but by the end of the day they must be in their house dorm." Beyond nodded.

"Come to the Slytherin Dorm after breakfast, you need your schedule and to change your clothes."

"Understood." Severus gave him a parting glare exiting the place. As he walked away, he kept thinking about Beyond. He was so familiar, he was pretty sure he had never spent time with the boy but just his whole being was something that stirred up memories. Most of which he'd rather forget.

Suddenly he knew, and he couldn't believe he had forgotten. His former Lady had the same eyes when he had delivered her baby. The boy was the Dark Lord's heir, someone that would surely follow in his father's footsteps if anything were to happen to him. He must inform the Albus about this. Beyond Birthday was dangerous.

And Potter! He was so tightly wrapped around Beyond's thumb it was pitiful. For now though he would wait, like the snake he was. When time was right he would strike. Frowning, he directed his thoughts toward another problem.

Having a room full of first years, it had to be his first block with Gryffindors and Slytherins. Two rival houses with bad blood between them that started long before any of them were born. On top of that his lovely godson was going to be in the class too, joy.

What a wonderful start to the year.


	7. Chapter 7

**As always special thanks to _Ie-Maru _cause I know she's gonna make this chapter pure awesomeness when I get it back from her.**

**Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and alerting every day. It makes me really happy to see it at least one alert in my email account everyday. So thanks so much! I'm really grateful for you guys.**

**On a sidenote. I hope _Catzi_ and _Barrel of Monkeys _****are enjoying this**. **This my the first time, I've ever written for somebody, so I hope I'm doing well.**

**Well, I finally decided to update. This is currently un-betaed so read at your own risks. Sorry for the grammar errors and typos. I tried my hardest though, but they only teach you so much. I haven't taken English 101 yet.**

**I think next year in my first year of High School, I take it. Ah~ but's that's a sucky excuse. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I make it to 100 reviews. Which would be a dream come true. **

**I hope my 100th review and my 101th review will be super special. X3 I own nothing, and I present chapter seven without my babbling. **

_"Spider," parseltongue_

_"Spider," emphasis._

* * *

**Spider**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

For the first time in Beyond's life did he feel a strong sense of dread. Exiting the infirmary after receiving an okay from Madam Pompfrey, Beyond led Harry to the Slytherin common room, unable to look him in the eyes. Most people would think he was the very person that instilled fear in everyone, so why would he be nervous or scared telling one person something?

Well, not only did he hate hurting Harry in anyway, Harry wasn't the best dealing with things that didn't agree with him. Normally he would be there in helping Harry with those particular situations... but this time he couldn't.

Ignoring all the whispers and stares, he hissed the password to enter his room. A nod to the portrait of a man who looked to be from the fifth century, he sat Harry down on his bed.

"Harry, I've got to tell you something." Beyond started, choosing to look at Harry's hand.

"Yes?"

"I promised I'd never leave you, and I won't. It just that you understand that we have different classes with other houses?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I understand but I want to be with you." Those green eyes were staring at him again, forcing him to look up.

"Harry, I want to stay with you too but let's think logically for a minute. The Headmaster will eventually get involved, and I can feel his power. He's different, he won't submit as easily as the others, he might," Beyond let out a hiss of frustration.

He never felt so, so, helpless in a situation before. He was usually in control, how he hated this feeling with a passion. "Harry," he continued, "he might take you away from me. The night you fainted, for a few stray seconds I read his thoughts. He thinks of me as a danger.

We can't let him know how close we are. He's so strong with a lot of influence. He can take you away from me, and if I try to rebel especially right now it will only make it worse. I'm not strong enough to protect you, I wish I was but I'm not."

Beyond searched Harry's eyes. The boy next to him was his hold on sanity; it hurt him more than he let on. He needed Harry just as much as Harry needed him. Harry made him who he was. He squeezed on the other boy's hand; Harry returned the squeeze equally as hard.

No words needed to be spoken at all. A complete understanding past between them two "Beyond." The name seemed to convey everything.

Harry gave a tight smile to which Beyond returned. Beyond drew the younger in his arms, for a few minutes they sat there, wrapped in their own world. Eventually though they knew they needed to part. From now until whenever they felt like they were truly strong enough, they would only show the true extent of their affection in private.

"Harry."

"I know." Harry slid out of Beyond's embrace. Standing up, he grabbed the map that Madam Pompfrey gave him. The paper showed the basic outline Hogwarts and had the Hufflepuff password.

As Harry put a hand on the brass doorknob he bit his lip, trembling. "We'll still eat together right?"

"Of course."

"And...and..." Harry faltered, unable to finish the last part. Beyond got up from his spot on the bed, fingers grasped Harry's shirt.

"I'll be with you every night." A smile could be seen on Harry's lips. Harry turned the doorknob leaving Beyond alone for the first time.

As the distance between Harry and Beyond grew both felt a sharp pinch in their hearts. The burn of oncoming of tears filled the rim of their eyes, both refused to let a single one fall.

They needed to be strong for each other.

**X**

Harry had found the Hufflepuff common room successfully. As soon as he entered the place, a girl who looked around three to four years older led him to their house head, Professor Sprout.

She taught Herbology at the school and would be the first teacher he had for two years. Harry's immediate impression of her was that the woman was covered in dirt, but she had a nice smile. Taking his hand into hers, she continued to smile warmly though he flinched at the touch.

"Welcome to the noble house of Helga Hufflepuff. I hope the mint tea helped you feel better. You gave us all a scare at the Sorting. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded at any time of the day you are welcome to the infirmary or to take the rest of the day off.

If you have any questions or concerns feel free to talk to me. You'll be bunking with the boys that were sorted yesterday for the rest of your school education.

First Years are expected to be in your dorm by half past nine. If feel so inclined to break that rule you will be spending a detention with me. You will not enjoy it. You can ask any Puff to help you find classes or even what book will best help you in your studies.

Here is your schedule; class begins twenty minutes so you it would be wise if you go your room right now. First years like to wait to get ready at the minute." She finished, handing him a piece of parchment filled with classes and names.

Shooing him off, Harry followed the right tunnel and then another tunnel to his left until he entered a room decorated in black and yellow. All beds were about twin sized, with a set of curtains at each bedside. A trunk sat at each end of the bed.

Harry glanced at each trunk till he saw the one with his name on it. His bed was the farthest the right on the left side of the room. Sitting on the bed, he momentarily played with the soft fabric, a forlorn expression on his face.

He felt so lost without his counterpart. He wondered how Beyond was doing without him, but stopped the thought quickly. Those thoughts would only serve to make him miss Beyond more then he already did while increasing the feeling of being alone.

Sighing, Harry got up, leafing through his trunk for a fresh pile robes and his notebook. A quick shower later, he was heading to the first greenhouse. Professor Sprout was already there watering a large array of plants around her desk.

A large blackboard sat in front of the classroom. Ten tables split into five on each side created a row, Harry choose the first table on the right. Opening his notebook and pen, Harry quietly began to write what was on the board.

He didn't notice when students began to file into the classroom, though he did notice when someone sat beside him. The boy had brown hair and eyes; a nervous look was on his face. "Hi, my name is Terry Boot." Terry held out a hand.

"Hello." Harry replied indifferently, going back to his note taking. Writing down bits and pieces of what Professor Sprout was saying. During her pauses Terry would try and make small talk with Harry but he blew each one off.

He clearly did not want to talk to anyone. Harry wanted the day to be over already. It wasn't even ten o' clock yet. The period was passing by slowly, and that boy was still trying to talk to him. He had half a mind to just walk out of the greenhouse but that would cause suspicion and the Headmaster, Harry sneered inwardly, would start asking questions.

Mainly because the first thing he would do if he ditched class would go to Beyond. If the Headmaster saw that it would only cause trouble. For now he would have to endure, but if that Boot boy tried to talk to him one more time he would explode.

Thankfully, Herbology let out a few minutes later with instructions to write a page and a half on the Devil's Snare. As soon as Harry entered the Hallways, hundreds of students come from all different directions while bell sounded.

Dodging past many older students, Harry entered the Charms room with a ruffled look. Some students were already in the classroom quietly talking amongst themselves. As soon as Harry entered the room, they stopped choosing to focus on him.

A small old fellow that stood at Harry's shoulder came over almost instantly. Latching to Harry's hand, he assumed this was Professor Flitwick, "You must be Harry Potter, why you have your mother's green eyes. I bet you have her charm ability too, although Minerva might try to tell you that you have your father's transfiguration skill."

Harry shook back awkwardly, choosing to be silent and smile politely. Professor Flitwick talked a bit more about his parents, but Harry tuned him out. Occasionally giving signs that he was 'listening'. Another minute passed before Professor Flitwick stopped talking. Taking an empty seat in the back, Harry opened his notebook.

This class passed by faster than the Herbology and Harry would admit he enjoyed Professor Flitwicks' opening on Charms. It sounded like an interesting class; he was a bit excited when he heard they cast their first charm in October. He was completely enchanted by the subject.

It sounded so cool. Harry was undoubtedly sure this would be his favorite subject throughout his school years. Maybe he could even learn to a couple of charms on his own. The possibilities were endless for Harry.

After an hour, it was time for Harry switch classes again; he had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall then lunch. Harry smiled for first time since this morning. Lunch meant he would be Beyond if only for an hour and half.

Happily, Harry found the Transfiguration classroom, sitting down in a seat. The class was empty of all people, but a black cat sat rigidly on a desk in front overlooking the room.

It was staring at him for an awful long time, like it knew who he was. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Harry once again took out his notebook, writing down whatever was written on the board. Few minutes passed before the class was filled with Ravens and Puffs. Leaping from its post, in mid-air the cat changed to their professor.

She waited till the loud whispers that followed her transformation to quiet before speaking. "In this class you will learn how to transform objects into becoming what you need them to be. If you happen to particularly excelled in this class, becoming your inner animal, more commonly known as Animagus is very possible."

Harry could of sworn; she had directed the last part toward him. Why? He hadn't the slightest clue on the matter. Nevertheless, he continued to take notes only pausing when she had decided to question him on basic terms, which earned him ten points for his house.

He assumed that was good thing since his housemates were grinning at him. Finally, the bell that signaled the end of class rung, in turn students gathered their belongings, rushing out of the classroom before Professor McGonagall had the chance to assign homework. As he was about to exit the classroom, Professor McGonagall called him to stay back for a minute. He hoped he hadn't done something wrong already.

From reading Hogwarts: A History, he heard that punishments here were dangerous. Harry did not feel like hanging by thumbnails or being whipped at all tonight or ever for that matter. Approaching her desk, Harry watched as she straightened up the area around her.

"Mr. Potter, I knew your parents the best during their school years. Me, being their Gryffindor House Head, I was there for all of their problems and concerns. In fact your mother came to me for advice once or twice to deal with your father. They were bright people but not in the same sense. Lily was a bright witch, Miss. Granger reminds me of her. Your father on the other hand was a Master Prankster with a bright spirit."

Harry was silent, again with his parents. Did everyone feel like he was some sad orphan boy that constantly thought about his parents? Until a month or so ago, the last time he remembered thinking about his parents was when Whammy thought it was appropriate to give the orphans their own folders.

Those folders held profiles of who they were, where they had come from, and whom their parents were or are. Most of the children at Whammy's were orphans, others just abandoned. Those folders also included complete information on their parents too.

At five, Harry hadn't gotten one neither did Beyond. He asked Whammy about it and he carefully explained how he was found. He had cried that day, throwing the biggest tantrum until Beyond calmed him down.

"Parents are meany stinky heads. My parents don't like me either. We don't needs those meany butts. Besides you don't need them if you like me the bestest, right?" Beyond had said, the six year trying his hardest to make Harry forget about not have parents.

"I do like you the bestest, I don't need them anymores if I have you. Right." Harry said, his frown turning a smile.

"Right! Now come on slowpoke, race you outside, last one out there is a rotten egg!" Beyond said, giving Harry a brief hug before running off with Harry following close behind. Both boys laughing loudly, the idea of their parents gone.

Since then Harry hadn't thought about his parents once. They weren't important to him at all. He barely knew them, and he couldn't say when he saw their picture in his textbook he felt an instant connection.

They were his reason for living and that was that. "Mr. Potter if you ever want to talk to me about them, you can-," Harry shook his head. He didn't need to hear about his parents.

He didn't want to want to hear about his parents. Harry didn't need them in his life. He only needed Beyond, everybody else was of little importance. "Professor, I'm sure Lily and James were very nice people, but I don't want to listen to people reminisce about them." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Exiting the classroom, he realized he forgot to ask if students were allowed to use different alternatives for parchment. Oh well, he had lunch to think about. Two boys from his house suddenly appeared at his sides one boy he recalled was Ernie and the other was Justin.

Their last names were a mystery to him. "Harry, we were wondering if you would like to sit with us." Ernie said while Justin nodded.

Harry wondered how many fans he had before turning down the offer. "Besides I'm not sitting at the Hufflepuff table."

"Why?" Justin asked, bummed out at Harry's rejection. Maybe they could sit where he was sitting, Justin perked up. Harry was probably sitting with the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors."

"I don't want to."

"Ok, so where are you sitting?"

"At the Slytherin table, Be... because my best friend was sorted there." Harry continued to walk as Ernie and Justin froze in place as soon as he mentioned Slytherin.

As his pace sped up as he neared the Great Hall, he questioned on why those two stopped when he said Slytherin. I mean he knew Voldemort came from the house, but other than that the house did not seem any different from the others.

"I'll look into it later." Harry said as he entered the Great Hall. Finding Beyond at the Slytherin table he tried sneaking up on the boy. Unfortunately that hadn't work because as soon as he was behind him, Beyond spun around to face him a genuine smile on his face.

_"Hello Harry, miss me?"_

_"You know, I did."_ Harry answered sitting down next to Beyond. Once next to Beyond, he resisted the urge to lie on his shoulder. He could feel Dumbledore staring at him intently. The Slytherins did the same while Harry and Beyond continued to talk about their day.

"What?" Harry switched back over to English. A pale boy with a narcissistic air around him sneered a bit.

"Don't you to know that you both are speaking parseltongue? Only the Dark Lord and the Great Salazar have that ability. It doesn't make sense why a person with no status, most likely a mudblood, shares the ability," He pointed at Beyond, "don't you agree?"

"It's absolutely horrific. Harry Potter, you should take my advice. There are plenty of other people at the school who are better than no blood here. My father tells me that soon only purebloods would be allowed in the Wizarding World.

That mud-bloods and no-bloods belong with their own filth, while the half bloods marry into pure families. My father also said that Dumbledore, the bumbling fool over there, is the reason why Hogwarts is the way it is now. I, of course only attend because it's Malfoy Tradition.

I almost forgot my name is Draco Malfoy." Draco held out a hand for Harry to take. Harry stared at the boy, was he serious? Who was he to tell Harry, who to hang out with and what did he just call Beyond?

Narrowing his eyes, Harry hissed something unknown while Beyond slid away from Harry. When Harry was angry, oh boy was he. Beyond had a little secret; he kind of liked seeing Harry get mad at someone. His sweet docile pet rarely stood up for himself or got angry so this was a treat, besides that Draco boy had been annoying him all day. He planned to do something but Harry beat him to the punch.

Beyond concluded that it was best if he just eat his grilled cheese sandwich with a mini side of strawberry jelly.

"I'll give you two seconds to apologize right now." Harry growled the silverware on the table was shaking. Draco gulped, where were Crabbe and Goyle when he needed them?

"No, Malfoys don't apologize." Draco said.

Harry moved really close to Draco, a butter knife finding a way into his hand. Making sure to keep it to his left so no teacher would notice, he poked the boy in the lower abdomen. "Listen here, I have no interest befriending a stupid, pompous Daddy's boy. The next time, you make the choice to insult my dear Beyond..."

"You better hope that you had a great day that day." Harry was pleased when Draco let out a scared whimper. The Slytherin table was stunned, nobody had ever stood up to Draco Malfoy; the kid simply had too much power and influence.

Sitting back in the seat acting as if nothing had happened, Harry took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Draco had gathered himself together, getting up from the table he exited the Great Hall with his nose up in the air. Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him, no doubt giving the Malfoy Heir encouraging words.

Two people took Draco's seat across from Harry and Beyond. A boy with a smooth chocolate colored skin, he had pretty hazel eyes with a flirty smile. The girl next to him had strawberry blond hair in nice bouncy curls. A pair of black rectangular glasses on her face, magnifying her pale blue eyes.

Harry prepared himself for another fight while Beyond watched them two carefully. From a quick scan at their thoughts, they both were people that he could tolerate. From what he had gathered it would be smart to have a few acquaintances. _"Harry, we should trust them."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"They are trustworthy people besides we need acquaintances, allies, whatever you want to call it."_

_"Fine, but you owe me!"_

_"For what! This is beneficial for both of us."_ It was amusing to watch them two squabble back and forth. She hadn't a clue what they were saying but she could guess they were talking Blaise and herself.

"Those two act like a married couple." Blaise nodded his agreement. Harry and this boy were an entertaining pair. They intrigued him.

"I heard that!" They said in unison before their arguing resumed. Daphne and Blaise could see though, both were amused, their words having no bite or venom.

_"You win, you get your Gummy Bears and I sleep in your dorm for the rest of the year except for holidays."_ Beyond said, damning Harry's green eyes along with his extreme persuasive skills to hell.

_"Don't worry BB, I'll give you something in return."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah but I won't tell you."_

_"Wha- come on Harry tell me."_

"So, who are you guys? I'm assuming you already know my name." Harry changed to English, pretending like he couldn't hear Beyond.

"Blaise Zabini, pleased to meet you."

"Daphne Greengrass, pleasure." Harry shook Daphne's offered hand then Blaise's while Beyond shook Daphne's.

"Hey, we never got your name." Daphne pointed at Beyond.

"Oh, Beyond Birthday." The four of them talked about more about their new classes and told various odd stories. Harry and Beyond enjoyed talking to Blaise and Daphne. Despite their appearances each of them had a very nice sense of humor with unique personalities.

Daphne wasn't afraid to make playful jabs at their relationship while Blaise wasn't scared enough, maybe he was he just didn't want to show it, to tease Beyond by grabbing Harry's hand while making comments that the younger didn't understand.

It had to end eventually, forty-five minutes later Harry had to go. That familiar pang invaded Harry's heart. He didn't want to leave Beyond, it hurt the first the time and it hurt just as much if not more so the second time around.

Being subtle meant everything to a Slytherin. Beyond was a Slytherin to the very core, though he was going do something very elementary.

He held hands with Harry under the table. When Harry was about to get up, Beyond yanked his hand gently. _"You know, I don't think is ever going to get easier."_

Harry didn't respond. Beyond tried again, _"Harry, pet, I know this hard but you must understand..."_

_"I do understand I wish we could something about this but I know we can't. Beyond, we were only apart for a few hours. I've never been away from you for that long. During that time, it hurt. Gods, it hurt so much. This arrangement isn't going to work, it isn't going to last. How can I go through the entire year without even allowing myself the comfort of touching you? How am I supposed to feel when I don't see you by my side every single day where you belong?_

_You promised you never leave my side but it feels as if you have. I need you, Beyond. I do."_ Harry voice grew with every word but he ended softly.

_"You're supposed to be wherever I am."_

_"Harry,"_ The familiar sense of dread was setting in. He wanted to be there for Harry, he felt the same way but it was out of his hands. His garnet glare for a minute rested on Dumbledore, _"it's out of my control. I can't do anything, unless-" Beyond couldn't finish that sentence._

_"I know Beyond, I know, and that's what hurts the most."_ Harry got up from the Slytherin table, his expression disturbingly blank. Beyond's face was unreadable.

"I have no idea what just happened between you two, but I know that you should go after him." Daphne said watching Harry till he disappeared. Garnet met Blue, to anyone else it would seem like Beyond was staring at Daphne but she knew better.

Finally Beyond replied, "I can't."

**X**

Potions, Harry decided were his least favorite class. Why? Well it wasn't that he didn't think that learning how to brew luck or learning how to save someone from Death one day isn't cool. Severus Snape was the reason. The guy had it out for him for no apparent reason.

Yes, Harry would admit that if you didn't like a teacher you assumed they had some grudge against you. However Harry so far had no such thing against Snape, he saved the guy's life a few hours ago.

This guy should be thanking him but no. His kindness was met with embarrassing questions and berating. How was Harry supposed to know what a Bezoar was?

Did all Wizards and Witches take some class that he didn't know about, because apparently the whole Ravenclaw house and a few HufflePuffs knew the answer. When Terry Boot went on to explain what it was, Harry immediately took notes.

His note taking was interrupted when Snape yet again asked him another question about Alba Grass. The question being what time and around which months should it be picked.

First of all, he hadn't the faintest idea on what Alba Grass was. Secondly, he did not know grass had to be picked during certain months and times. Third, was Snape blind or something? All the Ravens had their hands up just waiting to be called.

Even Justin and Ernie had their hands up. "I don't know, sir." Harry replied.

"My, My, the Boy Wonder doesn't have all the answers it appears." Snape sneered, "Fletch can you help Potter?"

Harry cut in, "With all due respect, I never claimed I had any of the answers, you assumed that."

"I will not tolerate disrespect or cheek in my classroom."

"How can I disrespect something that hasn't earned it?" Harry fired back. He was angry; he didn't do anything to warrant this.

"Detention tomorrow after class ends and thirty five points taken of for cheek." Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to detention. Whatever though, if Professor Snape wanted to believe he would go, Harry would let him.

"Open your textbooks to pg. 46," Snape barked. Harry complied; he figured he should do Professor Snape this one thing.

**X**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was Harry's last class for the day. When Harry entered the classroom, he was awed at all the portraits depicting Dark creatures and objects.

He was taken with a creature cloaked in gray; it looked like how many people would describe Death. Harry could hear it's raspy breathing. A wispy smoke came off the human in the painting.

The human was looking emotionally drained, the creature's breathing grew louder and louder while the person became weaker. Harry noticed the painting's name. "Dementor?" Harry tried it.

"You're a Dementor?" The thing nodded. Harry was tempted to see if the Dementor understood any other questions but the bell had rung.

Finding an empty seat, he sat down watching Quirrel. He stuttered as introduced himself and what they would be learning throughout the year.

Oddly enough, while he was talking he was focused on Harry. Harry felt the urge to hide away from those prying eyes it was like they knew something he didn't.

He tried to brush it off but he couldn't. The more he stared, the more his scar began to burn intensely. The burn intensified, the pain was beginning to make him dizzy. A sort of stinging feeling accompanied it. Hands flying to his head, Harry tried to rub his scar.

It didn't help him, if anything it worsened the pain. Harry felt something wet dribble on his fingers pulling back he gaped. His fingers were stained red with his own blood.

Had his scar opened? That was absurd, Harry reasoned. The last time his scar opened was when he was seven, and he had a nightmare about that "snake man". Beyond, though had done something, after that night because he never had a nightmare again.

So this wasn't possible. Harry rubbed at his scar a bit more, glaring at Quirrel. The burn was slowly ebbing away but he could see feel its lingering tingle. Thankfully, the bell had rung a few minutes later.

As the class exited the room, Quirrel called their homework assignment. Harry glance once more at Quirrel, the guy had a satisfied smirk on his face.

He would to talk to Beyond about that him. Quickening his pace, Harry found himself at the HufflePuff common room. Saying the passwords, he ignored all the cheerful hellos.

Entering his room, Harry dropped his notebook on his bedside, falling into his comfortable bed. Pulling the curtains around him, he was in darkness. In a couple of hours he would worry about Homework and others things. For now he wanted to sleep.

Closing his eyes, Harry twisted and turned trying to find a comfortable. Nowhere on his bed did his body feel at ease. Sporting a bittersweet smile, Harry opened his curtains. Grabbing his notebook, he began his first assignment.

**X**

Harry's first day had come to an end dinner came and went. Beyond and Harry had left the Great Hall early under the pretense of going to the bathroom as a way to avoid questions. A short walk later after they had stopped at the bathrooms, the duo found themselves in Harry's room.

Changing into sleepwear, both slipped into bed. Pulling the curtains, around the bed close, Harry and Beyond laid in darkness. Moving as close as possible to Beyond, Harry's eyes were closed.

He was comfortable. Here with Beyond nothing could hurt him at all, and for a second he could imagine they weren't dealing with any problems. "You know you never told me what you were going to give me." Beyond said just before Harry had fallen asleep.

"Thanks for reminding me." Harry replied as he leaned up near Beyond's cheek. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then another kiss on his other, Harry was back in his original spot.

Unseen, Beyond's face was covered in a light coating of pink. "Are you happy with what I gave you?" Harry asked.

Beyond was feeling tongue-tied at the moment, but he wrapped his hands around his pet's mid-section. His nose buried in Harry's hair.

Harry laughed, "I get the message." His voice softened considerably, "Goodnight Beyond."

"Goodnight, my Harry," Beyond said watching as Harry's breathing slowed. Then as his eyes were sliding shut he mumbled, "Sweet dreams, my pet, because nothing going harm you, not while I'm around."


	8. New Surprise

**Hello my beautiful lovelies, I have come with another chapter. Yes, yes, there are going to be some surprises. It's going to be so surprising that you have to review. You just have to review. Mwuhahahahahaha! Anyways, I have a lot of people to thank. So bear with me like seriously. -hugs through the internet while presenting a cookie- I've reached my ultimate goal. I reached 100 reviews, plus more. _theNewDesire _gave me the number one hundred. So, as I said before you get to add whatever you want to Spider whether big or small. Thank You so much!**

**Second order of business, _BeautifulyBlue_ a great Super Eight writer, helped me with this chapter idea and so did my awesome beta _Ie-Maru._ This is totally un-betaed right now so read at your own risks. I try my hardest to edit a chapter to the best of my abilities, what may seem like blatant mistakes to you are totally unnoticeable for me, but I am learning. X) I wanted to post this before Harry's B-day. Maybe I'll do a one-shot. -shrugs-**

**Umm, I haven't given up on Revised Help. I'll update before school, I promise.**

**As usual I own nothing. Sue me, and the only thing you will get are my horrible fanfiction ideas.**

**THANK YOU _EVERYONE_ FOR HELPING ME ACHIEVE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! **

_"Naruto is in denial about Sasuke," parseltongue._

_"Sasuke totally wants to f**k Naruto," emphasis._

* * *

**Spider - 8**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

If there was one thing that Kingsley hated in the world it would be paperwork. He absolutely detested it. The work was tedious and boring, he had to sit in a stiff gray chair checking through tons of information.

No matter how "organized" the Ministry claimed to be they always managed to make mistakes on the simplest things. If it weren't for the paperwork a lot of witches and wizards would be fined or sentenced unfairly. Currently Kingsley was doing the yearly Azkaban paperwork for the inmates.

It was necessary job that made sure nobody had fucke-, excuse his language, made a major mistake in sending an innocent person to the worst place on Earth. So far every slip of paper he had received were fine.

Some of which he was glad for like Bellatrix LeStrange or her husband Rodolphus LeStrange. The names he had shuffled through he hadn't seen or heard about them since the late 1950's to early sixties. Most of them though had the bright red lettering of 'Deceased' on top of their profiles yet their ghosts still roamed their cells.

He tried to suppress an urge to shiver, Azkaban was the worst place to be and die. When you died, your body was most likely thrown into the icy sea surrounding prison like fortress. If you paid the guards a hefty amount, they would either burn the body giving their family the ashes or dig a shallow grave.

Kingsley disliked thinking about it or even going near the place. The Dementors that guarded the overall fortress sucked up all the happiness he ever had. Their presence was just dreadful. A frown marred his face, he shouldn't be thinking of such things.

He was almost done with the work. He just had a few more papers left then he wouldn't see them until next year. Kingsley shuffled through old names like Malfoys, Parkinson, LeStrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and Black! The Blacks were a fairly diminished clan. Not many had the last name, and all that did were dead or had changed it.

Taking the paper out if the stack he scanned the page. Sirius Orion Black, his current age was thirty-two. He was in Azkaban was killing twelve muggles as well as ultimately leading to James' and Lily's death. He was sentenced for a lifetime in Azkaban. Scrolling down he glanced at picture of a crazed Sirius before looking at his trial information.

Sirius was put on trial by a jury of fifteen and the judge Gabriel Peters. Dumbledore also bore as witness against Sirius Black. The trial took place on November 1st 1981 it lasted for three hours. At the very end Sirius was found guilty of all charges, there onsite he was transported to his awaiting cell.

Kingsley admitted that there was a stunning amount of evidence against Sirius, although they tried him like a muggle. Evidence could be misleading no matter how good it was especially in the Wizarding World. There were no records for using a Pensive or even the use of Legilimency.

There was nothing at all. He checked through several papers for a reference, everybody else had others means to prove them entirely guilty. Sirius had none of those. He didn't even have a defense.

Cursing under his breath, Kingsley took out his wand pointing toward the papers; with a single swish the papers began filing themselves. Grabbing Sirius' paper he checked it once more to make sure that Sirius was truly tried unfairly. Everything was still as it was.

He almost wished he had indeed made a mistake, but it was there in clear writing. The writing couldn't be altered in anyway as it was written in permanent ink that would show through even the strongest concealing charms. The sad truth was that Sirius Black had been in prison eleven long years for crimes he may not have committed.

Enduring those horrible creatures known as dementors, meals that just barely kept you alive, and living quarters that were just non-livable. He had seen the rags that Azkaban gave their prisoners; they barely protected you from the natural elements or even kept the body somewhat warm. Then there was the matter of various unspeakable actions that happened in Azkaban.

Kingsley was amazed that Sirius was alive and considerably sane after all this time.

People in Azkaban typically lasted three-fours years with six years at the most. Striding toward the fireplace, he stepped in letting the light green flames cover his body. The Minister's of Magic office clearly seen in his mind.

In a split second his body was being lifted up before suddenly moving toward the right, moving downwards once, pulled toward the right once again and then being dropped suddenly. Kingsley dusted some soot off his purple robes before standing up, exiting the fireplace.

Pushing a determined expression on his face, he moved toward the Minister's desk waiting to be acknowledged. Cornelius Fudge, a small, stout man that looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties, a man who was easily swayed in the face of danger he only cared about his image as the Minister of Magic. The man was certainly a piece of work, currently though; he was looking over a proposal of a treaty.

The treaty between Lycans and Wizards, that gave equal rights and treatments to the Lycan community just as Wizards. Any discrimination from Wizards would result in charges pressed against them to the furthest extent of the law. The treaty would never pass; it would not be well received amongst the wizards of the community. There would be an uproar, a move to undoubtedly veto the treaty before it would be even enacted. What was Fudge supposed to do?

It was his job, no, his to duty as the Minister of Magic to maintain happiness throughout all the magical races. The treaty though would make one race happy while another race extremely angry. On a particular side of the balance it held way more weight. The other side barely weighed anything at all.

Fudge decided that it was best if he rejected the treaty it was better for everybody. He muttered an incendio watching the paper burn with disinterest. When all that left was ashes he swept it away, finally meeting eyes with one of his best Aurors.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

If he remembered correctly, Kingsley had been assigned to do the yearly Azkaban paperwork inspection. It was a bit early in time to be completely done, but Kingsley always had managed to surprise him. "The usual, I presume." Fudge stated looking at him with expected eyes.

Kingsley shook his head, stepping closer to the desk with a paper in hand. Placing the paper on the desk, Kingsley muttered a few protective charms on it, it wouldn't be good if the Minister burned or destroyed the paper.

Fudge raised a single gray eyebrow at the object, Kingsley only ushered for him to read it. Picking the paper up, he immediately recognized the name Sirius Black.

He remembered the cold chill that nipped at his skin on that particular October night, eleven years ago. Himself along with about five Aurors had surrounded a one Sirius Black standing in the center of a large crater. A single blackened thumb sat beside Sirius' feet.

He remembered asking Sirius a couple questions, but he hadn't answered a single one. Instead he had given Fudge a maniacal grin, repeating the phrase, "You'll never find him. You'll _NEVER_ find him!" The night bled into the morning with Sirius captured and detained safely.

A short trial was given, and then he was carted off to Azkaban. Fudge had thought that would be the last he heard of Black, but he was wrong. Reading carefully, he knew most of all the information on the paper.

Staring at the trial information, he gulped at what he saw. Sirius Black was not given a fair trial. They had quite possibly put an innocent man in the worst prison ever created.

Kingsley watched as Fudge picked up his wand, pointing at the paper a lot of force and power behind his incendio. The paper smoked a little, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Trying yet another spell and another they didn't work.

Glaring fiercely at Kingsley, Fudge growled, "Get rid of whatever you placed on it." Kingsley shook his head, a frown in place.

"Did you know?" He asked.

"No, I didn't, but this is clearly for the greater good." Fudge responded taking a page out of Albus' book. If the press found out about this his image as Minister of Magic would be ruined. Not just that, they, the Ministry, would be forced to answer so many questions and concerns.

He could just see the many newspapers defacing the name of the Ministry before his very eyes. It wouldn't be beneficial in the slightest if word got out. It mattered not if Black was innocent or not. They sentenced him that was that. Black was an example to the many distressed people of the magical community. Black showed that any Dark Wizards who served under You-Know-Who or practiced the Dark Arts would be caught and put away.

He internally apologized to Black and countless others, but they all had to take one for the team. The Azkaban Paperwork Inspection was for show to appease the ever-persistent questioners that the Ministry always seemed to have.

"I will not fight you on this. You are going to let an innocent man rot in Azkaban; acts such as these could be considered treason. It is my duty to put you in custody if that is true."

Fudge scoffed loudly, "I have in-," The balding old man said as stood up trying to appear intimidating.

"I know you don't, so you can drop the act. If I were you I would just do what I say and follow without question." Kingsley said, barely blinking before summoning Fudge's wand to himself.

The Minister continued to glare harshly at the black man, but Kingsley stared him down. "What shall I do?" He finally relented.

Kingsley chuckled deeply; Fudge truly was a spineless creature that only cared for himself. "For starters call Rita Skeeter and make sure to pay her well, I have a job for her. I only want the truth for this edition of the Daily Prophet. Second, call a trial into session a day or two from now. I suspect Sirius would want to recover a bit and want this done as soon as possible.

Third, grab your things, we're going to Azkaban." Kingsley laughed loudly at Fudge's startled expression. He clamped tightly on Fudge's shoulder while simultaneously locking on to the paper; they were gone with a mixture of gray and purple.

Appearing right outside the entrance of the foreboding prison. Fudge tried his hardest to maintain a neutral face, but when he glanced down the rocky cliff he saw turbulent seas. The water was crashing violently against the prison base causing small tremors beneath their feet. As he stared at the ocean, he could hear the loud whispers around him, calling him, wanting him to join them.

They wanted him!

The sky was fixed in a permanent thunderstorm. Large clouds painted a dark gray moved across the sky together, never showing a hint of the bright blue sky. The feel of fear, despair, and agony formed a cocoon around him.

Fudge moved closer toward the ledge.

He could hear all the friends and family he had lost in the war, they were the whispers. They were all counting on him to save them. He failed though; he should die like the rest of them had. A foot over the ledge, he was about to tumble before Kingsley grabbed him by the shoulders.

Moving him away from the ledge, he watched as Kingsley yelled, "Expecto Patronoum," A silvery wisp came from his wand turning into a sleek lynx. It growled loudly, running toward the mass of dementors Fudge now noticed.

"Were they always there?" He asked Kingsley who had put his wand away. He nodded absentmindedly, focusing on the incantations he had to say to enter Azkaban. Minutes later the area surrounding Kingsley and Fudge flickered a golden color, allowing them to enter.

Kingsley's lynx lead them to the Azkaban's main office. Kingsley snapped his fingers once he appeared at office door, entering he saw two officers playing Exploding Snap. Both of them had deep circles around their eyes with a sickly pale skin tone. He coughed loudly to capture their attention. "How can I help you today?" Dennis, the top officer asked, not bothering to look up from his game.

"We are here to release Sirius Orion Black, it seems there was a mistake." Kingsley replied, handing the paper to Dennis who glanced up in unveiled surprise.

"The Minister has allowed it, that document you hold in your hand is prove of the mistake." Dennis handed the paper back, staring intensely at the Minister and Kingsley. The document looked real enough and this particular Azkaban office, which was filled with all the keys and information on any given cellmate had a large enchantment like the Thief's Downfall in Gringotts.

Any person coming here under Polyjuice or another way to hide their features, it would come undone. Kingsley and Fudge had passed through without a problem.

Dennis turned to his left, grabbing a small golden key with number #426 engraved on it. Whispering to his partner who only grunted, Dennis led them to Sirius' cell.

A small tropical bird patronous walked in front of them effectively warding away lingering dementors. For a few minutes they walked until they stopped at a rusted cell. Muttering a precautionary, "Stand back," Dennis opened the door.

Not at all surprised to see a ragged black dog lying on the ground, Dennis went over to kick it awake. The dog barked angrily, it bared its sharp canine teeth in warning. The dog's body was tensed, ready to attack before it's grey eyes spotted Kingsley and Fudge.

In an instant the dog morphed into a man about 6'1. The grey-brown prisoner outfit he wore hung off his malnourished body. His face was sunken in while his facial hair was wild and bushy. "Have you come to taunt me?" He rasped.

"No, it appears as if we made a grave mistake in sending you here." Kingsley said, while Fudge nodded in agreement.

Sirius only stared blankly. So, they had finally figured it out. He wondered if they had caught the real killer and double-crosser.

"We have come to take you out of prison and be put you on trial yet again. This time actually having a chance to prove your innocence."

Sirius continued to stare.

Kingsley smiled bitter sweetly before saying, "If you are proved innocent, you get to see your godson. He's just been introduced to the Wizarding world from what I've heard."

A glint of eagerness appeared in Sirius' eyes.

"Pup?" He uttered, a small smile on his face. The image of a happy gurgling baby boy with vivid green eyes appeared in his mind. He was going to see Harry again.

* * *

Two months had passed without anything particularly interesting happening. Through the months, Harry and Beyond had fallen into a sort of cycle.

Everyday they would wake up early in the morning so Beyond could sneak back into his common room without getting caught. Beyond and Harry would both meet each other three times a day, sometimes four or five. Depending on if it was Wednesday and if they actually had to use the library for homework assignments.

After that they would end the day together in Harry's common room. Blaise and Daphne had slowly but surely made their way into Harry's and Beyond's life. They would be the only ones able to approach the duo without the blatant ignoring or deadly glares directed at them.

Many students tried had tried to get close to Harry and Beyond they never got very far. Several students had ended up in the infirmary as a babbling mess with several burns on their arms and faces as a painful lesson.

Whenever Madam Pompfrey had questioned them on it, they all grew silent refusing to speak. Soon she had just stopped questioning altogether leaving it at that. Several times the Headmaster tried to talk to them, but they still wouldn't budge. There was no evidence from their attackers either.

Eventually the school had just left them alone. Harry and Beyond were fine with that as far as they were concerned their classmates were just there. They held no importance in their eyes. They only had to be tolerable of them.

This morning, Beyond and Harry were sitting at the Slytherin table along with Blaise and Daphne. Blaise, Harry, and Beyond were all watching with Daphne carefully. They were waiting with bated breath for Daphne to finish something off her plate. She was very a scary person early in the morning when she didn't finish at least one thing off her plate.

A cough from behind Harry made Daphne stop her eating, glaring at the entity behind Harry. He turned around to face a shy sixth-year Ravenclaw girl. Quickly handing the note to him, Harry only quirked an eyebrow opening it.

Reading its contents he frowned deeply, "The Headmaster wants to see me, it says it's very important and he really likes Lemon Drops."

"So, should I go?" Harry asked Beyond. The older boy didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He didn't remember anything that would set the Headmaster off at all in recent times. So, it should be nothing, but the note did say it was important.

"I think you should go be careful though. If he tries anything just call my name. I'll be there in a heartbeat." Harry nodded.

Getting up, he headed toward the Headmaster's office. Arriving at a stone gargoyle, he wondered if he should say something. What should he say?

The Headmaster did like that particular candy. "Umm, Lemon Drops?" The gargoyle moved, twisting till it revealed a staircase. Climbing the stairs he met Dumbledore who was already waving him closer.

Taking nervous steps toward him, he stood just a foot away. "Take a seat, my boy." Harry already didn't like where this was going but took a seat anyway. Dumbledore stared at Harry thoughtfully, rubbing his beard while sucking on a lemon drop.

"Would you like one, they are quite good. I find them quite good to use when having unsavory thoughts." Dumbledore said, pushing a silver bowl filled with candies toward Harry.

Harry only shook his head staying silent. Dumbledore only smiled good-naturedly grabbing one for himself.

"Did the orphanage ever tell you that you had a godfather?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, suspicion forming in the pit of his stomach.

"It is understandable that you weren't told, you do have a godfather. He would have had custody of you, but he was taken to Azkaban for killing a dozen muggles and giving away your parents' secret location resulting in their death. Apparently though the trial was a misconduct, he is set for a re-trial." Dumbledore elaborated, choosing his words carefully.

Harry showed no emotion on his face but his eyes told a different story. Dumbledore smiled slightly, this was good maybe this could work in his favor. "If Sirius is proved innocent, you will get to stay with him. He will become your legal guardian." He continued.

"..."

"Harry, he wants you back. He intends to take you back. You will no longer live in the orphanage-," A mixture of horror and absolute fear showed on Harry's face.

Much like Harry's first night, he started trembling, his mind was turmoil, "He can't. He won't, he killed people didn't he? There couldn't be any mistake. He won't be able to touch me...I...Be... he couldn't... I need..." Harry started to babble, pulling at his robes sleeves trying to make sense of what might happen.

Dumbledore got up from his seat, moving toward Harry with concern in his eyes; he tried to put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder but he violently flinched away. Dumbledore frowned. Did Harry have some sort of Anxiety Disorder?

Why, he would look into that later, right now Harry needed to calm down. It wouldn't do any good if Harry fainted again. "Harry, please calm down. There was a large amount of evidence for Black. He will pay for his crimes, trust me Harry. Dumbledore tried to soothe, putting a grandfather-like smile on his face.

Harry shaking toned down, nodding shakily he got up from his seat. "When is the trial?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said back on his seat watching Harry carefully. The boy nodded stiffly.

"Is that all," Harry said rather abruptly wishing nothing more to get out of the office. All of this was taking a toll on his mind. He just wanted out!

"Yes, that is all," Harry nodded before quickly walking toward the exit, Dumbledore stopped him in mid-step. "Harry, if you ever wish to talk I am here."

Harry didn't reply instead he gave another stiff nod in Dumbledore's direction exiting the office. As soon as he was in the hallway alone Harry let out a deep breath. There was no one around him at this moment, right now he needed his Beyond.

"Beyond," Harry breathed. Mere seconds passed before Harry felt two arms around his midsection; a warm body against his own.

"You called?" Beyond said, wondering what was so wrong that made Harry completely stiff in his embrace.


	9. Trial

**Finally, I have updated. I'm so sorry it took so long, I promised I wanted to post but this chapter I wanted to beta-ed and I couldn't contact Ie-maru, plus with school and other things I've been so busy. I'm so sorry, again. I loved each and everyone you who took an interest in Spider. It really made me happy, to say I'm sorry I might be umm posting another chapter very~ soon. Don't get your hopes up, though. School and other stories might take up my attention.**

**I want to thank SarcasmRocks(she literally rocks, she turned my crap into delicious non-crap.) So, she's in my stand in beta until Ie-Maru comes back to me. I hope nothing bad has happened to her. -worried look-**

**I'M A FRESHMEN, FINALLY! I HOPE HIGH-SCHOOL IS A BLAST! I hope I learn a thing or two about grammar also.**

**I own nothin'.**

* * *

**Spider**  
**Chapter Nine**  
**Trial**

* * *

Fifteen judges stared at a stoic Sirius Black; each of them had their opinions on the upcoming trial. Fudge, one of the judges, was nervously peeking at the crowd of important wizards seated around them. Rita Skeeter's famous acid green quill caught his attention as it moved rapidly on a floating notepad. The quill only stopped when Rita whispered something. Fudge felt a bead of sweat slide down his face; Rita was surely writing something scandalous.

There would be no way to fix his reputation, it was going to go down the drain right before his eyes and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. It would all be over tomorrow and everybody would know. Fudge glared at Sirius and his defender Kingsley, this was happening all because of them.

The urge to hex those two stirred up deep inside of him but he would keep his composure. Fudge watched as the last of wizards filed into the room, and took their seats. Aurors stood simultaneously, pulling out their wands, each of them muttering wards around the room. When that was done, another Wizard by the name of Anthony Jones stood up. He had graying hair with large brown eyes, and would be the one to bound all the participants in the trial by a Truth Chord.

It was lesser version of the Unbreakable Vow; it bound all wizards by the truth and only the absolute truth. If wizards told anything but the absolute truth, their magic would be taken away from them. It was not typically used in trials because it was seen as something sort of unnecessary. The evidence provided in a Wizarding Trial was often more than enough to send someone to prison without a doubt. However, since Sirius hadn't been given any of those, and Kingsley didn't trust Fudge enough not to pay the judges off in order to save his image, he had requested a Truth Chord.

Anthony stood directly in front of all fifteen judges, Sirius, Kingsley, and Dumbledore, who were the prosecution. He took out his cherry wood wand, coughing a bit into his right hand. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help me, Hecate?" Icy chords shot of his wand, wrapping around everybody's arm's tightly.

"I swear," everybody muttered in unison, feeling the deep burn that accompanied those words. Anthony sat back in his seat: his job was over. The head judge, May, took her turn to speak. "The prosecution may give its opening statement."

Dumbledore stood up; his very presence spoke of pure power that lay beneath his grandfather persona. "On the day of October Thirty-fist 1981, Sirius Orion Black betrayed his dear friend James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who. He also killed twelve muggles. The evidence was there eleven years ago, and it would undoubtedly be there today. There was no mistake in sending Sirius Black to prison, where he should still belong. I ask the judges to look at the evidence was with reasoned logic.

Sirius glanced at his former headmaster. He would never think the kind Headmaster he knew wouldn't defend a student. He know saw the true colors if Albus Dumbledore. Hopefully Harry hadn't fallen into his clutches. Dumbledore fixed his half-mooned glasses with a gentle smile. No one noticed his right blue eye twinkling.

"Defense, if you'd please," May said motioning to Kingsley. Kingsley stood up with flair, his whole posture radiated confidence. He was sure the trial would be in his favor. He quirked a small smile at Sirius before starting.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the council, you hold Sirius' fate in your hand. What my opponent may try to argue is that this trial is said and done. It isn't done, not by a long shot. The evidence presented in the last trial was astounding, yes. Evidence can easily be falsified. There was never a chance to prove he was wrong. There was no pensive, no jury, no nothing: Only a single judge, my opponent and a rattled up Sirius Black. The Ministry was in a state of chaos, as always," Most everyone in the room cracked a small grin or laughed quietly. "I ask for the same thing.

Each and every single one of you should judge fairly and reasonably, throw away any past prejudice you may still have of this man. Stare into the eyes of this haunted man and tell me..._tell me_he's the killer." Kingsley sat back down with a satisfied grin on his face.

May snapped her wrinkled fingers, watching as two aurors took Sirius by the arms and placed him in a chair directly in front of them. Her icy blue gaze fell on him. For a moment she thought she had seen an emotion akin to hope in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

The auror on his right took out a clear a vial full of clear liquid and a dropper. He motioned for Sirius to stick out his tongue, so he could place three drop on it. Everyone in the room whispered as they wondered what was to come next after the Truth Serum was administered.

Stepping Aurors stepped backs as Sirius took on a glazed expression signaling the Truth Serum was now in-effect. A shuffle of papers could be heard as they were all passed to May; she looked through them before glancing at her fellow judges. A sigh passed her lips before she cleared her throat.

"What is your full name?" May starting to ask the standard questions to make sure the potion was in full-effect.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered blankly.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-one."

She asked a couple more questions before stopping. May looked down throughout her gathered papers, frowning at the questions her judges had wanted to ask. Some of them were silly, and completely unrelated to the trial. Others were entirely biased, set up for Sirius to look like he was a criminal.

Did her judges have any shame?

She continued to frown until she came across a moderately fair one from Jacob Baker. "Have you ever supported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wishes or ideals?"

People waited with bated breath, pressing slightly forward in their seats for the answer, "No." Sirius simply replied, Kingsley smiled over at Dumbledore's whose smile flickered for a second.

May found another question, "Where were you on the night of the attack?"

"At Grimmauld Place in my bedroom."

"Did you kill those twelve muggle children the night the Potters died?"

"No."

May raised a brown eyebrow. "Who was it then?"

"It was Peter Pettigrew." Sirius answered with a slightly chilled tone. Loud gasps filled the room while dark looks spread over several wizards' faces, mainly Lucius Malfoy's.

"Sirius Black is lying; Peter has been missing or dead for months!" Fudge yelled while getting up, his whole face purple.

May gave him a hard stare. "Sit down, Fudge. Another outburst, and I'll see to it that you are removed from the trial," she said coldly, watching as Fudge's once purple face turn into a blotchy pink and sat down.

"How do you know Peter Pettigrew was the killer?"

"He was James' and Lily's secret keeper. That and I saw his disgusting animagus form."

"Peter's Animagus Form?"

Sirius nodded shortly, "He's a rat, literally."

Whispers broke out amongst the judges. May nodded at each piece of information, smacking her gavel several times to regain silence. She peered down at Sirius. "Sirius would you open your mind to our leglimins, Damien?"

Sirius nodded again, and his posture shifted into a straighter position. Damien, who sat on the side with Anthony Jones, stood up when his name was called. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with brown eyes and hair. His whole person radiated as someone who could care less about what was happening right now.

Damien shuffled to stand in front of Sirius and looked directly into his grey eyes. He carefully entered Sirius' mind, aware that the man had dropped his defenses.

He glanced through many memories before he stopped at one. A beautiful redheaded witch watched with a smile as a large black dog carried a gurgling boy with green eyes on his back. "You better not drop Harry. I'll make you pay..." she finished with a laugh.

The dog only barked loudly, walking slowly in circles while the toddler clutched onto his fur. Damien watched another person step into the memory. This man had the same messy black hair as the child.

He wore a large, playful grin. "Lily, you know Padfoot would never drop Harry. If he did, I would hex him into next week." The dog stopped walking in circles; he walked toward the new person, and nipped lightly at his ankles.

He grinned, rubbing the dog behind the ears. "I love you like a brother Sirius, but you'll hurt Harry." He laughed. The dog barked again, lowering itself on the plush red carpet. It slowly shook Harry free of his fur. Harry giggled, rolling on the ground.

The dog shifted a bit, slowly turning into a young, Sirius Black with a grin. "James, I would never hurt little Prongs." He grabbed Harry off the ground and bounced him in the arms.

"Siri, Siri!" Harry chanted, his green eyes lighting up. James smiled for a moment before it slid off, replaced by a dark look.

"Lily, could you take Harry upstairs? -I don't want him to hear or see this." Lily nodded, glancing at her husband before getting up. She walked toward Sirius, and with a tired sigh she grabbed Harry. Holding Harry close to her she started her trek toward the stairs.

"Say bye-bye Siri," Lily said softly.

Harry giggled yet again, kicking playfully in his mother's hold. He waved his tiny hand at Sirius. "Bye-Bye Siri" Harry parroted.

"See you later, kiddo." Sirius waved at Harry as Lily went upstairs. When they disappeared from view, his smile faded from his face as he turned toward James. "James, what's wrong?"

James sat down in a large armchair in front of the crackling fire. He motioned for Sirius to take a seat next to him. Sirius took the seat, staring at James who looked so tired all of the sudden.

James was only twenty-one years old, yet Sirius had already begun to see gray among his deep black hair. Dark bags formed under his empty, brown eyes, and the happy lights in his eyes were gone. Sirius' shoulders sagged; the war had done so much to them.

Both had seen countless comrades die in line of fire. They had seen people do terrible things. Every day, they were living in state of terror; they couldn't do the most mundane things without fearing for a surprise raid of some sort. There had been few people to trust: it was chaos at its highest point.

"Jamie," Sirius reverted back to old nickname, "what's wrong?" He watched as James' face morphed into something akin to sadness.

"Sirius, Dumbledore told me something important a couple of days ago. It involves Harry...and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." An outburst bubbled within in Sirius, be he kept quiet; he wanted James to finish.

"There is a prophecy that involves Harry and Neville. They are the only kids born in the months described. One of them shall be the one to Dark Lord once and for all. Because of that, we are going into hiding at Hallows' End. I need you to be my Secret Keeper."

"Why me?" Sirius asked. "Dumbledore seems like a better and smarter choice."

James slowly turned to him, giving Sirius a sad, almost pleading look. "Will you do it or not?" he asked, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Sirius frowned, looking at his friend uneasily. He couldn't do this. He didn't want this much responsibility at all. What if he failed or something horrible was done despite him being the Secret Keeper. Why him? Why not Remus? He was a good person for the job.

I mean who would suspect a werewolf to be a Secret Keeper? Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I," He paused, "I'll do it. I'll be your Secret Keeper. But, before I do it, why not Dumbledore?"

A flicker of what looked like disgust appeared in James' eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Ignoring the question, James moved on. "I'm sorry about this Sirius, I really am."

He got up from his seat and bended down next to Sirius to grasp his hand. "I'm sorry."

The memory ended right there and Damien was whisked through yet another large amount of memory. Many of them flashed by providing little to no noteworthy information. He finally settled on another memory.

Sirius was in a dark room; his only source of light was the moon's rays, which were seeping through the cracks in his window. He paced, muttering loudly. "He has to be lying to us, to me. He has never been a good person no matter what Dumbledore had said."

He scratched the back of his head, still pacing. "Why would he tell methis information; Snivellus would never help James', Lily, I'm sure he still has a crush on her…still though," Sirius growled.

He thought back on all the times in school when Sirius purposely got them in trouble or directed scathing remarks at them. How Severus always went of his way to cause trouble for them. He couldn't say that some of the things they didn't deserve punishment. However, it went too far, even if sometimes they acted like righteous prats.

"This might be an ulterior motive. Why would he give away such information? He might be lying to destroy James' and Harry, so he could get further his sick obsession with Lily becoming her husband, making greasy redhead kids with black eyes and hook noses with in-born snark."

Damien looked at memory-Sirius in amusement. Really, like that would happen? Sirius came to same conclusion, his laughter filling the room. "That's fucking crazy, even for Snivellus."

A sigh escaped his lips, and he stopped pacing to stare at the ground. "There's no way around it, I'm going to have tell them I can't. Remus couldn't either, the only option is Peter." His stomach became tight when he gave his last option.

While in this memory, Damien could read his thoughts. Peter, it seemed, was once a part of their little group they had in Hogwarts. Around their seventh year, while Auror Training he changed for the worse.

He stayed isolated from Sirius, James, and Remus, only keeping minimum contact with the threesome. There were rumors circulating around Peter that he had grown interested in the Dark Arts. From Sirius' thoughts, Sirius wouldn't trust Peter with a grain of salt.

Damien looked further, it seemed though Sirius had passed it off as paranoia. There was no reason to dislike Peter; he thought was probably dealing with things in their final year and Auror Training. Like Sirius, he had come from dark family. To them serving the Dark Lord would be an honor.

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He talked to himself at a level where Damien couldn't hear. He looked up, nervousness on his face. "Here's goes nothing." Sirius said aloud, disappearing with a loud crack.

The scene shifted abruptly, and Damien found himself in the same place he was during the memory. Lily was tickling Harry, while James sat on an armchair, watching them.

Sirius' sudden appearance, causing an immediate reaction of wands being drawn out. "Sirius," Lily breathed, putting hers back in her pocket. "You gave scare us, next time fire call us. I might accidentally hex your balls off."

Sirius cracked a small smile. "Please don't, I kinda need those." Lily rolled her green eyes, holding Harry in her arms.

"Siri!" Harry yelled enthusiastically, waving a tiny hand.

"Merlin, Prongs seems to be growing every time I see him. What are you feeding him?" Sirius asked, gravitating toward Harry.

Lily smirked; a smart reply was on the tip of her tongue when James interrupted. "Lily, could you please take Harry upstairs. It's his bedtime."

Lily leaned to Sirius' right side, staring at her husband directly in the eye. She got the meaning behind his words; with a nod she gathered her bearings from the couch, and headed upstairs.

Sirius took her spot on the couch while James stared at him from the armchair. "James, look, he knows that I'm your Secret Keeper. It's too damn obvious, you have to change to Peter it, or, better yet Dumbledore. Then you will be safe. He'll kill you, Lily, and Harry. Change Secret Keepers, I beg of you," He blurted.

"Huh?"

Sirius took a breath, averting his eyes from James' confused face. "He knows...he has to know," Sirius added as an afterthought. Snivellus warned him not tell James and Lily directly about his sudden choice of action. Sirius sneered at the thought; it was probably because of his bloody pride. He would, though, follow his warning.

"It's too obvious, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will just take the information out of me. We need to change Secret Keepers, just in case. You, Lily, Harry, and Remus are all I have left in the world. My brother might've been dark and allied himself to Him, but he was my brother nonetheless. I didn't want to him to die. If something happened to you guys, and it'd my fault. I would-. He couldn't finish that sentence. "Please for the love of Hecate change to...Peter." He gulped when he said the name. In an instant he regretted it.

"James, nevermi-,"

"You're completely right. I would've said something different like Amelia Bones or Horace. Whatever, this is genius. I'll tell Lily, and we'll fire-call him right away." James leapt up from his seat, and patted him on the back happily.

Damien wore a frown as he watched the scene. He wondered if Sirius would tell James everything. Sirius kept his mouth shut; he only smiled in response and stood up.

"Don't trust Peter with specific information. Those crazy rumors from Auror Training and Seventh Year might be true. Just tell him that you're hiding, and that's all. Stay safe and give Harry a kiss for me. I'll be seeing you soon, Sirius said.

Damien briefly wondered if James saw Sirius' shaking smile. He only had time to think that as he went through more memories. He tried to stay on one with a slightly older Harry, and a child with garnet eyes. The area surrounding them was destroyed. He tried to go further, but Sirius apparated with those two children tucked in his arms.

That could be used against Sirius' when the judges saw his memory. Damien skipped ahead a day, stopping at one wrapped in darkness. The memory felt malicious with underlying feelings of hurt, betrayal, and anger-so much anger! He was taken aback, was this really Sirius?

"Peter!" A yell from his right made Damien turn to see Sirius' breathing raggedly with his wand out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are Peter~." Sirius sang, "When I find you, I swear to Hecate, I will kill you!"

A stream of red flew past his one shoulder only to land behind him with a large 'boom'. "I've found you, Peter. I fucking found your rat ass, Sirius yelled, racing over to where the hex had landed. Damien jogged over there too, surprised and disgusted at the burnt-looking rat that was squealing in terror.

Sirius picked him up by the tail, pressing his wand against his gray chest. "I'm going to kill you. They trusted you and you fucking betrayed them." The rat squirmed in Sirius' tight hold, thee killing curse was on Sirius' lips but the rat broke free of his fingers.

It dropped to the ground, transforming into an ugly rat-like man. Three streams of blue light came from the south making Sirius, Damien, and Peter whip around toward the light.

Peter broke out of the momentary shock, pulling out his wand. A slightly tilted Bombarda later, the street around them became a crater and a singed finger lay beside Sirius' feet.

"Peter!" Sirius screamed, moving forward just as Peter apparated. Sirius watched the empty space for seconds before he started to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm going to kill you, Peter. Mark my words; I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sirius continued to laugh as if was part was a truly hilarious joke.

Five Aurors and Fudge surrounded Sirius. Fudge yelled rapid questions, but the most prominent one was: where was Harry Potter?

Sirius grinned wildly, "You'll never find him. You'll never find him!" It was the only answer he gave.

Damien wanted so badly to scream at Fudge and the Aurors that it wasn't him. That they had gotten the wrong guy; Sirius hadn't killed the Potters or the muggles. Alas, it was only a memory. He decided to stay for another one before Azkaban.

His stomach churned as he saw Sirius' trial. This was so unfair. Didn't they see? Why didn't they check his memories or anything? Damien forcefully ejected himself from Sirius' mind. He gave Sirius' a fleeting look, hoping that he understood what he was trying to convey. Damien would see to it that Sirius' was deemed innocent.

"Well?" May gestured toward Damien while the other judges sat in anticipation.

Damien summoned the trial pensive, sitting on the granite table in front of the judges. He then used his wand to take out his memories of Sirius, directing them into the bowl.

May stared at him, but dipped her head forward along with the other judges, everyone else held their breaths. The judges didn't look up from the pensive until six minutes later.

May was the first person to come from the pensive. She avoided Sirius' gaze, along with everyone else's. She cleared her throat, using her gavel to silence any unnecessary noise. "I call a five minute session."

The judges ascended from the seats, going into the backroom. The room they had entered was dimly lit with a single wooden table. Invisible wards and silencers surrounded the room. May sat at the head of the table while the others followed.

"We've made a grave mistake in sending Sirius' to Azkaban. It is clear that Peter Pettigrew killed the Potters and betrayed them. We owe Sirius a deep apology. Do we all agree that Sirius is innocent?"

Each judge gave a yes, but Fudge abruptly stood up, his breathing hard. "No, this might be a ruse, a fake of some sort. Sirius led to the Potters death and those poor mugg-,"

May stood up, her magic pouring out in waves. She shot Fudge a murderous look. "Stop, your nonsense Cornelius. The ruse was the trial. You knowingly set up. I could put you in Azkaban. If you don't stop you're yapping and sit down I will go through it."

Fudge turned pale, taking his seat. May sat back down she sent one more glare to Fudge. "Anymore questions?" she asked. The judges shook their heads quickly, their eyes wide. They had known May for years; she had never once broke out of her calm shell.

"Good," she got from her chair walking back the courtroom. She took her seat up in front of others. Fudge still pale, glanced at Rita Skeeter, who had a small smirk on her face.

She stood up from her chair. Dumbledore wore a proud smile while Kingsley still radiated stood confidence. Sirius stared at her blankly, waiting for the verdict. "Eleven years ago, the Ministry made a mistake. We are here to rectify said mistake. In trial of Sirius Orion Black, on the day of November 11th the year 1991, Sirius is innocent of all charges."

There was a pregnant silence before cheers erupted from Kingsley and the crowd. The section where Rita Skeeter was blinded by many lights from cameras flashing wildly. Dumbledore frowned, but kept his silence.

Sirius stared, a small smile on his face, "Harry," He whispered.


	10. Letters

**So, I finally cured my writer's block. This was the hardest chapter to write I mean I had so many ideas, but they were terribly disjointed. So yeah! Umm, I hope you like the newest chapter and it picks up where it left off at chapter eight.**

**Also thank you to all reviewers, alerters, favorites, and lurkers. XD This story however is dedicated to Krystal Eve, she let me bounce all my crazy ideas off of her and she even taught me a thing or two about the Potter Universe. **

**I own nothing besides my ideas. Anyone want one? They're going for five dollars!**

_**BAD GRAMMAR, POSSIBLY READABLE. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION UNTIL I GET A NEW BETA OR I FIND MY OLD ONE!**_

* * *

**Spider**

**Chapter Ten**

**Letters**

* * *

For a long time Harry hadn't said a thing, even when Beyond's grip tightened on him, beckoning him to relax and tell him of his worries. Harry could not say what was explicitly bothering him. He was refusing to let Beyond know. All he wanted right now was to enjoy the comfort the other boy undoubtedly provided. Harry needed it, craved it. For once he wanted to pretend that the world wasn't trying its hardest to tear them apart.

"Harry, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Beyond inquired, annoyed by the silence.

"I rather not." Harry replied succinctly. He wanted it to stay quiet; it looked like it wasn't happening.

Beyond arched an eyebrow; Harry had never denied him before. Just what was swirling around in his pet's head? What was it that he wasn't sharing with him? Did that Dumbledore man do or say something to upset his Harry? Those questions continued to pester him. He wanted those answers and he would find out.

"Why do you not say, pet? You can tell me anything, to have you keep something from me hurts."

Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor he wouldn't look up. If he were to look up he would crumble. Everything would tumble out and Beyond would be angry. The peace they had would be broken. "I'm sorry to hurt you Beyond, it's my secret that I will keep." Harry said softly with a determined edge.

'You couldn't be serious,' Beyond thought. After all Harry had never kept something from him before. Why would this situation be any different? "Why do you want to keep this secret? Is it so important to you that you would hide it from me?"

"This is my secret Beyond. I want to keep it."

Beyond shook his head, he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Those blasphemous words that stung at his heart with such pain. He wondered where had it come from? The feelings he felt were foreign.

"Take it back and tell me!" Beyond demanded. Harry shook his head, his lips pressed together. Beyond growled as he spun Harry around to face him. Garnet turned into a fiery red, but Harry kept his eyes to the ground. Beyond's hand shot up grabbing Harry by the chin forcing the noirette to look at him. Had it been anyone else they would've shuddered immediately looking away, but Harry wasn't anyone else. He wouldn't pull away. He would stand his ground.

"Please," Beyond pleaded.

Harry felt his breath hitch. To keep this information, did it hurt Beyond that much? Harry couldn't remember the last time Beyond had said 'please' to him.

"Don't hide from me, pet. Not now or ever."

Harry closed his eyes at Beyond's words. He re-opened them with a frown. He didn't want to have to do this, but he had to push Beyond away temporarily, "I shouldn't have to tell you everything. I am my own person capable of making my own decisions and keeping my own secrets. You can't make me tell you anything."

Harry swallowed painfully, "I want to be alone right now. I'm sorry I called you." It took everything in Harry not to breakdown and cry out. He didn't want to be alone and those words that he said burned at his tongue like acid. Beyond's grip tightened significantly.

"I'll see you at lunch." Harry excused himself.

"You will not leave me!" Beyond shouted. He wasn't done talking to Harry. He needed to know what and why his Harry was hiding from him.

Harry tore his body away from Beyond. He started to walk away. He ignored the urge to spin on his heel and run back into Beyond's arms, begging for forgiveness. He didn't mean anything he had said. He just wanted to protect Beyond from the truth. Dumbledore had promised that Sirius Black would stay in prison so there was no reason why Beyond should get worked up.

Beyond stood frozen in place. What had just happened? Where was Harry? Why was he standing here like an idiot? Harry had left him all alone. Why?

Something in Beyond broke.

Three days had past since Harry had walked away from Beyond. Throughout out that time Beyond had become more protective over Harry. Not that Harry minded in the slightest, he felt insanely good with all the attention Beyond lavished him and only him with.

Right now Harry and Beyond were walking to breakfast together. Beyond had Harry's hand clasped tightly into his own even as they entered the Great Hall. He did not care that Dumbledore's eyes were on him nor did he care about the extra attention he receiving from the people around him. Beyond pulled them into their usual seats at Slytherin table. Blaise and Daphne gave them tired smiles in greeting, which Harry returned while Beyond nodded in silent acknowledgement.

Harry made small talk with Daphne while he piled eggs, bacons, and flapjacks onto his plate. He drizzled a huge amount of syrup over his food seconds from taking a bite when hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall dropping letters and packages where various students sat. Some owls including Harry's Hedwig and Beyond's Alexander landed next to their masters choosing to pick off their plates with pleased hoots.

Harry petted Hedwig, cooing softly at the owl as he shifted through the things he had gotten today. He ignored the usual spam (yes, not even the Wizarding world is immune to mail spam.) coming across Whammy's weekly letter and the Daily Prophet. He didn't expect anything else, however, a small letter with elegant writing was added to his usual bundle of things.

"What's this?" Harry questioned quietly. He laid everything else onto the table besides the envelope. He turned it around several times in his hands, trying to find something that identified the sender of the letter. The only thing he found was the return address was the duplicate of the one he had gotten from Whammy's.

"Beyond, did you get Whammy's letter?"

Beyond nodded an affirmative. He picked up his letter to show to Harry. Harry nodded, biting his lip. He glanced down to the crisp white envelope in his hand. He had thought so. After all this was specifically addressed to him. Perhaps, the letter was clinched tightly in his fingers; this letter was from Sirius Black. Harry bit his lip harder drawing blood. Were these the adoption papers to take him back? Dumbledore had told him that Sirius would stay in prison, but he had lied.

Sirius had been released. It had made the Daily Prophet's Headlines. It took everything in Harry not have another episode like he had done earlier in the year. Sirius was coming back for him! There was nothing that could stop him.

"Harry?" The sudden mention of his name cut his musings short.

"Huh." Harry smartly answered.

"You're lip is bleeding and you've got that a thousand yard stare thing going on. Is everything alright?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Mhm." Harry responded. He felt Beyond's eyes on him. He turned to the other boy with a reassuring smile. Harry took his hand under the table, giving it a tight squeeze. Wordlessly he handed Beyond the envelope.

"What's this?" Beyond stared at it in confusion.

Harry shrugged. He really had no clue. "Read it."

Beyond used a butter knife to open the seal on the back. Harry held his breath as Beyond slid a piece of folded parchment out of the envelope. Quickly opening it, he read through it. His facial expression remained stoic. He finally set it down on table. Although outwardly Beyond wasn't changing Harry knew that the other boy was thinking and it wasn't good.

"Read this and write back to him. Get to know Sirius Black."

"A-are you sure?"

Beyond nodded, "We find out his motives and intentions. Since he obviously only wants you, just be happy. Be excited."

Harry nodded. He picked up the first letter. Already planning on how he would start this off.

* * *

–November 13th 1991-

Hi Pup!

You probably don't remember me, but you used to ride around on my back with the biggest smile. I even bought you your first broom. (Lily threw hexes and curses at me for weeks!)

You have your mother's eyes but your father's spirit! Ha~! I'm sorry I haven't really been in your life that much, but I will make that up. I'm always here if you want to talk or hear stories about your parents. Perhaps I could tell you where the Marauders' map is located *waggles eyebrows* Don't want to get you in any trouble though!

I don't really know how to end this at all, but I would love to hear from you soon.

Bye-Bye,

Sirius Black

P.S. I work at the orphanage. The old guy who owns the place is a total prude. Wait! You're eleven forget I wrote that. I should I write over that. Nah, I'll keep it!

-November 15 1991-

Dear Sirius,

I remember that vaguely and I thank you for my first broom. I've always had a longing to fly and be free. I guess I have you to blame for that. I have my mother's eyes and father's spirit? Really! I haven't seen any pictures of either them, and nobody bothers tell me stories about them.

Sirius! Don't say that. You weren't there because you were wrongfully accused. I completely understand and would've done the same thing had I been in your shoes. Oh, I would love to take you up on that offer. The Marauders' Map? What's that! You have to tell me. I mean if it's not too much to ask. Trouble? Sounds fun.

Me too! Nice to hear from you!

Till Next Time,

Harry J. Potter

P.S. You work at Whammy's? He is a prude, but he's a good guy who gives lots of leeway. It's fine. I won't tell if you don't.

-November 20th 1991-

Hello Harry,

You answered! To tell you the truth I wasn't so sure you would reply. I'm very happy you did. You do? That must be the Lily in you. She had the memory of an elephant and the stubbornness of a mule. *chuckles* Don't blame all that on me. You're father was a natural on the broom and its only genetic that it passed on to you. You should try out for seeker next year. Bring honor to the house of the Hufflepuff and show them just what a puff is made out off!

I don't have any pictures to show you right now, but you will see them. Nobody has told you anything. Go to Snivellus, he has plenty of stories to tell you. You know what. I lied, don't you dare. He'll give you detention for a month if he's still the Potions Master at Hogwarts!

I teared up at that, pup. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you! No mushy stuff though. We're manly man. We don't cry or get all sentimental. Save that for the women!

The Marauders' Map is the map for dreams. You evade all sorts of people. I tell you when (if) you find the sacred Room of Requirements. Won't tell you anymore. It's nice to see the spirit of the Marauders' passed on. *winks*

Bye-Bye,

Sirius Black

P.S. Ha. He may give you leeway with those eyes of yours, but for me. *shakes my head* That guy has one scary glare.

-November 22nd 1991-

Dear Sirius,

The letters have become a welcome weekly thing. I was wondering when I would see you. My friend who appeared at Whammy's the same night as I says hi and he would like to meet you too. I will always answer. We have a long ways to catch up, no.

My Mom sounds a lot like Professor McGonagall. She wasn't like her was she? Wow, that's so cool. I found my Father's trophy in the halls. He was bloody brilliant! Maybe I will. The Puffs are the underdogs, but we shall have our glory.

Hahaha, sure whatever. We are manly man. No tears and no hugs. Not even on special occasions. Somehow I think my mother would disagree with that.

The Room of Requirement? What's that? I want to know. Give a little hint, please. That's good to hear.

Till Next Time,

Harry J. Potter

P.S. You may be on to something, then again, I don't get caught with whatever I'm doing. You do.

-November 27th 1991-

Hello Harry,

I hope they have! You should see me during the breaks, the first one being Winter Break. I have the perfect present. Hm, I remember a little boy with a tuft of inky black spiky hair and bright red eyes. He was there in your bedroom the night your parents died. Tell him I said hi and couldn't wait to see the boy I saved.

*Shudders* Your mother was nothing like that. McGonagall and her are completely different. Oh, you found that old thing. Your father was real proud when he won that. He was an insufferable arse for a bloody month. Right, but never forget that the Gryffindors are top dogs.

Harry! You're right; your mother would go crazy. She would probably create some new charms to make us feel like women. She could be very devious when she wanted to you know.

In the seventh corridor opposite of a horrible tapestry pass by it three times while thinking about what you want the most (it can't be a person and it can't be food!). What happens next I couldn't say. The rest is for to figure out. Good luck, pup.

Bye-Bye,

Sirius Black

P.S. Me get caught! Never!

-November 30thth 1991-

Dear Sirius,

Sorry I was late with returning the letter. Teachers have been cramming everything in before break and I have tons of work. I can't wait. It's so very soon. Yes, he's the one. His name is Beyond Birthday. He says thank you for saving him and hello also. He's just as excited about seeing you as you are him. Present... what is it!

Whatever you say. They sound like two sides of the same coin. I wonder which side is the best. Ooh, sounds someone can't handle the awesomeness that sounds like my father. I personally think its Slytherin, but to each person to his own right? Hahaha, just kidding. Once a badger always a badger.

My Mom is sounds really awesome. I wish I could talk to her. I miss both my parents, but I'm glad I have you. *smile*

Thank you. It's a very lovely room and I would put it good use. Are you going to tell me about the famous Marauders' Map or shall I say infamous Marauders' Map.

Till Next Time,

Harry J. Potter.

P.S. That's what they all say.

-December 4st 1991-

Hello Harry,

No problem, pup. I remember my tortuous days in school. Its actually surprising I managed through it all. Although if it hadn't been for Moony I doubt that I would've. Me either! I'm practically scaring all the little kiddies here with how happy, or happier I am. I couldn't say, pup, it ruins the surprise. I know you're going to like it though. *waggles eyebrows* Oh, I got a present for Beyond too. I hope he likes it.

Now that I think about it, they do. Your mother's definitely. She might've been one crazy lady with the biggest temper but she could be the sweetest person in the whole world when she wanted to. You didn't live with him 24/7, so you can't talk. Haha, funny. Be careful with that house Harry, there are a number of dangerous people in there. That bunch uses any means to get what they want. True loyalty that is indeed a Hufflepuff trait.

I miss them too, pup; they were my best friends'. It works vise-versa. I'm miss them, but I'm glad you here to. Enough with the girly emotions though, didn't we establish before we are manly man!

So you found it! Good for you! On yes, I can't tell you exactly what to think. All I have to say is lost items found. Good luck.

Bye-Bye,

Sirius Black

P.S. You deserve a good noogie expect to get one when we meet.

-December 6th 1991-

Dear Sirius,

Sounds like someone is slacker. I'm using that as leverage. Who's Moony? Was he a friend of my parents and you? Are you some sort teacher or caretaker at Whammy's? I want to know so badly. It's forever until Winter Break. I hope you know that I am pouting. You got a gift for Beyond. He says you shouldn't have, but I can tell he's very excited and happy. Thank you for that.

She sounds wonderful. That's true, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You're making sound as if he took the thing everywhere he went including to bed and in the shower. And if anyone mentioned Quidditch he would pull out his trophy for everyone to admire. I'll take heed, but Beyond is a Slytherin and he certainly is not an unkind person. That's what we're known for.

*grins* Sorry Sirius, I forgot. It won't happen again. Yea, manly man who like men stuff. No crying, no hugging, and no mushy gushy material that girls eat up.

So cryptic! I shall continue looking for the map.

Till Next Time,

Harry J. Potter

P.S. I don't want a noogie. You'll have to catch me first if that's going to happen.

-December 12th 1991-

Hello Harry,

This is the last letter before we meet. I'm grinning so much my face hurts. I will whip your arse into gear. Nobody's slacking off on my watch and I've got embarrassing baby stories. Moony was a dear friend that I'm trying to get in contact with. I'm a caretaker for the younger children at Whammy's. Only one week. Not that bad! Pouting isn't going to work when we're writing letters, haha. No problem. I hope he likes it.

She was wonderful. Harry, you don't know how right you are. The trophy went everywhere with him until they made him place it in the trophy case. Not all of the Slytherins are a bad bunch, you're friend is a good example but you still need to be careful. Indeed little badger.

It's fine. Just don't let that happen again. I'm sure we were about to get all teary again, but I reminded you. We have no tears to shed or hugs to give or the tolerance to read through a chick novel.

That's my little marauder. *smiles happily*

Bye-Bye,

Sirius Black.

P.S. I'm a young man, I'm sure I could catch a scamp like you. *grins cheekily.*

* * *

Harry let the last of Sirius' letters drop to his bed with a sigh. He leaned back against Beyond who had his arms encircled around his waist while his head was on Harry's shoulder. His hair tickled Harry's ear as he moved up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Bravo pet, you deserve a standing ovation. We learned a lot about Sirius Black in a little over four weeks with your eager act." Beyond smirked.

Harry frowned, "Do we really have to meet him though. Can't we stay here for Winter Break? He's going to try something. I know it."

Beyond laughed quietly, "Yes, we do. It's not going to be that bad and don't they all? It doesn't matter though. Nothing will ever tear us apart, pet. I won't allow it."

"But-"

Beyond kissed Harry on the cheek, nuzzling into Harry's messy hair, "I won't allow it." He repeated, meaning every single word.


	11. Meeting Sirius

**My peoples, I updated in a reasonable time. Didn't I? I got a whooping sixteen reviews for the last chapter, a great welcome back gift! Thank you for all my lovely reviewers, alerters, favorites, and lurkers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't worry, Sirius and Harry will sort of have a bond... that's all I'm telling you people. XD**

**I own nothing!**

**THANK YOU _MIKIRI'S REVENG__E_, LOVE MY BETA READER OR ELSE!**

* * *

**Spider**

**Chapter Ten**

**Meeting Sirius**

* * *

Harry's heart pounded audibly against his chest the closer he and Beyond were driven to Whammy's. The sound was like that of church bells that tolled upon a person's death. It was ominous and sinister. Harry made a small sound of discomfort, as he buried his head into Beyond's chest.

Beyond glanced down at Harry. He had a good guess on why he was acting like this. Harry hadn't been calm since they had gotten off the Hogwarts' Express and the name "Sirius" had been spoken, reminding his Harry of the unfortunate stay he would have at Whammy's. A stay where he would have to be somewhat hospitable to a man that he wanted nothing to do with. In any other scenario Beyond would've assured Harry that the man would never get close enough to talk to him, but in the case he needed that man, Sirius Black; he was essential to Beyond's future plans. Harry had to be somewhat comfortable for all this to work. Beyond voiced his thoughts.

Harry shook his head, "I don't wanna." He murmured.

"It's not going to be so bad, I'm going to be there, remember."

Harry raised his head from Beyond's chest. His eyes bright with apprehension, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I won't worry. He's going to be like the others." Beyond noticed the pensive mien around Harry while he was talking. He smirked down at Harry, combing through his soft hair. His pet was so attached to him, to point where he was paranoid of meeting others. He loved that Harry was like that. It constantly reminded him that he was the only person Harry wanted. Needed, even. There was no one else.

"Haven't I told you already that I won't let that happen? Don't you trust my word?" Beyond sounded mournful when he asked the question.

Harry sounded affronted, "Of course, Beyond." He replied back with little thought. Beyond's words were like laws. They were binding and only cared for his safety. He followed them until the very end.

"Then stop such worries, pet. It's not going to happen. As I said, everything will be perfect."

Harry nodded. He trusted Beyond. His worries were silly, so he would make them disappear along with that awful pounding of his heart, to make that happen Harry lied on Beyond's chest directly above his heart. The constant rhythm the muscle provided was enough for Harry. He yawned widely. With Beyond's fingers in his hair and the wonderful beating of his heart Harry stood no chance. He yawned once more before falling asleep. Beyond followed his pathway seconds later.

Harry groaned, and attempted to hide away from the sudden breeze and light that assaulted his senses, "Come on, pet. We're here." Harry kept his eyes shut. He wanted to stay in the car in his comfy spot. He wasn't going to get up. Not even for Beyond... okay, maybe for him, but only when he wanted to get up.

"Fine, we can stay. I see Sirius coming toward us and I'm sure he would love to meet you. He seems really excited to meet you." Harry shot up; his eyes wide open swerving to the right where the nearest car door was. The pathway leading to Whammy's was as usual laden with small toys in the now dead grass. There was no stranger man coming toward the car and subsequently him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he turned toward Beyond, glaring.

"That wasn't nice." He said as he leaned back into his original spot.

Beyond shrugged, "You refused to get up. I had no choice."

Harry harrumphed, "You could've kissed me awake like Sleeping Beauty. What you did was mean."

Beyond hummed, "Where's the fun in that?"

Harry moved away to closest seat and crossed his arms, his chin up in the air. Beyond suppressed his smile. His Harry was cute when he was "angry". It might be good to apologize though. Harry had this odd way of casually bringing stuff back up and then he would feel bad. "Awww, pet, I'm really sorry that I tricked you. Forgive me?" He moved around Harry's form to face him. The brunet continued to ignore him. Beyond rolled his eyes. If Harry wasn't going to accept his apology and get out of the car then he would make him.

He mischievously smiled, "Well since pet is displeased by the cruel way I awoke him I guess it's best if I leave." Beyond made a show of exhaling loudly. He opened the car door, and got out. He stomped his feet extra loud a couple of times then he hid behind the car door. He hesitantly peeked up to look from the car window before crouching back down to wait.

Harry cracked an eyelid open nervously. He hadn't thought Beyond had fallen for his charade. He wasn't really mad or anything. If he was anything it was discontent; he had lost his sleeping spot to meet and interact with Sirius Back despite his wishes. So, he just wanted to have a little fun and to try dragging out the time a little. Clearly, it had backfired.

"Beyond... Beyond... BB..." Harry called, waiting for Beyond to answer back. When there was no answer Harry cocked his head. Where was he? He cautiously moved to open door, getting out. "Beyond, where are you? I wasn't rea-" The car door slammed shut. Harry whirled on his heels to meet Beyond who wore a shit-eating grin in addition to a gleam Harry recognized in his eyes.

"So, you were playing a joke, huh. To get back at me?" Beyond cooed taking a step toward Harry while Harry backpedaled, denying such claims.

"Someone is lying to me. You know I hate liars." Beyond tsked disapprovingly, "It's a master's right to give out punishments when he thinks his pet is misbehaving."

Harry backed up more, "Please." He hated Beyond's punishments.

"Can't hear you." Beyond took a running start toward him. Harry couldn't move fast enough. He was tackled to left, onto the dead grass. Thankfully the patch he laid was free of toys. The boys rolled each trying to dominate the other, but Beyond managed to successfully pin Harry to the ground. Beyond's pale hands crawled up Harry's slime green shirt, teasingly stroking his sides. Harry's flushed a bright red; he tried bucking his hips wildly to throw Beyond off. Beyond held fast into Harry, "It's futile. Accept it."

"Never!"

Beyond laughed, "You leave me no choice. I'm not sorry."

Peals of laughter ripped through the air as Beyond brutally assaulted Harry's most ticklish spots. He tried to push Beyond's hands away, but to no avail. The tingly feeling created by Beyond's fingers were too much. Damn Beyond for knowing how ticklish he was. Harry continued to roll around, laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you ever going to play a joke on me again?"

"N...n...ooo." Harry stuttered in between snickers.

"Will you now listen to absolutely every word I say?"

Harry nodded, unable to say else. Beyond in response moved down to his stomach area - one of his most sensitive spots. Beyond's slender fingers swirled around his navel before twitching causing Harry to go into another fit.

"I didn't hear you." Beyond singed-song as he darted up to Harry's armpits. He had no chance that was his most vulnerable spot. He wriggled on the ground like a worm, turning a brilliant shade of red. "What do you say, Harry? Will you listen to absolutely every word I say?" He reiterated.

"Yes." Harry panted, breathless. Beyond hands abruptly fell limply to his side.

"I knew you would see it my way." He got off Harry, standing up. He pulled Harry to his feet. His face was still tinged red and he had bits and pieces of grass stuck to his hair and clothes.

"You look like a chicken's nest." Beyond observed aloud.

Harry playfully glared, sticking out his tongue, "I wonder why."

Beyond grinned before moving closer to Harry to help him pick grass out of his Harry's hair and clothes. When he had picked out ninety-five percent of it Beyond had deemed Harry acceptable. He grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him toward Whammy's where their luggage had been sat next to the door. As the duo climbed step-by-step Harry's whole demur changed. He stood behind Beyond, now hanging onto his t-shirt.

_"I don't want to go in there. Don't make me do this."_ Harry hissed, slipping back into parseltongue without a thought.

Beyond leaned forward knocking on the wooden door. He slid back down onto his feet, "We have too. Pet, he will not touch you or will be ever talk to you alone. Everything shall be fine. Just trust me as always."

"I will." With those words the door was opened to show a tall man in his early thirties with dull, long black curly hair. He had aristocratic features that didn't quite look right on his sunken face. The mysterious man smiled warmly as he peeked around Beyond immediately locating Harry.

"Why so shy, pup? I don't look so bad that you don't recognize me."

Harry frowned the tiniest bit, "Sirius Black." He identified grimly. An unnoticeable ripping sound was heard as the piece of shirt Harry held was stretched beyond its means.

"The one and only."

Harry tried to paste on a happy smile, but it failed miserably resulting in a desperate glance to Beyond. A subtle nod toward Harry's direction, Beyond cut in. "You'll have to excuse Harry. He's had a long train ride."

Sirius nodded. His warm gaze stayed on Harry, "I hope we can talk soon." Harry nodded stiffly. Beyond grabbed his hand brushing past Sirius. Only when Beyond and him were in their own room did Harry dare relax.

* * *

Sirius on the other hand didn't have it so easy. He had been nervous, tense, insecure and just generally confused for days. It was uncommon for him to act like this, but he was. For the past three days Harry had been avoiding him. Questions jumbled in his mind. Perhaps, there was something wrong with him, or maybe Harry had heard terrible rumors about him and his family. Harry, when he could talk to him, reassured him that it was nothing of that sort. It was that he was busy. He was always busy, cramped up in his room and when he came out of his room he was in that damn boy's shadow. Harry was never without him it seemed. It was unnatural how much time those two spent together and no one did or said a thing about it. He had a first thought the boys were best friends borderline brothers since their history was so similar but he had caught Harry in Backup's lap on several occasions, them constantly touching each other on one way or another and sharing small kisses here and there. They weren't even teens for Merlin's sake yet everybody was fine—dare he say it - used to this behavior. Although, he would find out why Harry was avoiding him and the extent his relationship went to with that boy.

Sirius grinned as he took a seat across from Alice Carpenter during lunch. She was a petite woman with hazel eyes and short dirty blond hair. It was rare to see her not smile. Alice was the History teacher for the older kids that resided at Whammy's. She had a personality that went well with Sirius. He was happy when he had found a friend among the serious and rigid staff members. Today, Sirius was hoping she could shed a little light on his problems.

"Hello, Alice." Sirius greeted.

"Whassup, Siri?" She responded as she stabbed several leafy greens with her fork.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

She shrugged, "I'm happy about the break. No more whiny smartass kids thinking they're better than you just because they are next in line to take on the great name that is L."

Sirius laughed, "Let me guess. Mello was complaining about your work. Near finishing before you even explained anything. Matt, dear Matt, takes one glance at his paper before he's back to playing his gameboy. Yet, Game Boy continues to score behind Mello and Near."

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. Lucky guess or pretty much every other teacher complains about them."

Alice sighed sadly, "Yea. I miss Alternative. He was so much better than those brats. He was a fantastic kid." She gave Sirius a long look, "He would've made an amazing successor to 'L'. It's too bad he didn't have anything to ground him in this damn system. Near has his toys. Mello has his chocolate and Matt, his games. Even Backup has something."

Sirius' shoulders hunched forward and his eyebrows knitted together. This was his chance. "Are you implying my godson, Harry, is Backup's anchor so to say?"

"And if I am?" She challenged.

"Then Backup needs to find something or someone else. What he has with Harry isn't right. I've seen the way Harry acts. He's too dependent on him. Nobody says a word."

"What of it." Alice glared though her focus was centered on something behind Sirius but it came back to him. "Whatever you have against Backup you should let it go. He isn't normal."

Sirius flinched as if he had been slapped, "What do mean by normal? I'm not norma-"

"You know damn well I'm not referring to that. Backup is dangerous, leave his anchor alone. It's something we've all had to accept at one point, but I'm telling you right now you are trying to fight a pointless battle. It's only going to end in your defeat."

"I don't understand. He's just a boy. Surely, there is something you guys can do."

Alice laughed harshly. Once again she stared off behind Sirius and again came back to him. "We've tried. Backup comes back though for his anchor. When he comes his anchor becomes more and more attached and so does he."

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it. "I just want to fulfill the role I wasn't able to." He said so quietly that Alice had to strain to hear.

"I'm sorry, Siri. I'm really sorry. If you want any part in his life then you will have to accept whatever they have. If you don't then you might as well be dead to him."

Sirius shook head, "I can't accept it and I will fight it."

Alice stared at sympathetically at Sirius, "Good luck then." She gathered her uneaten lunch, getting up from the table. She didn't sit with other students or teachers instead she threw her lunch away completely exiting the dining room. As soon as she left the small 'bubble' Sirius had constructed around them had popped. Once again was he aware where he was. The sounds of students and teachers alike chattering and the overwhelming smell of everyone's food came rushing back to him.

Sirius grunted. Now more than ever was he left confused state. While his questions had initially been answered more popped up. He wouldn't give up until he scrapped the bottom of the pot. Sirius unwrapped his BLT, his thoughts momentarily thwarted in favor of his hunger. He took a couple of bites savoring the taste until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Someone was staring at him. He turned around in seat, frozen at the sight in front of him.

His godson sat on Backup's lap (as usual) being fed like a baby. Backup was spoon-feeding Harry the tomato soup the cafeteria was serving today and Harry was accepting it. In fact he looked like he was enjoying it. Sirius took a calming breath. He wouldn't go over there. Backup's garnet eyes were on Sirius; Sirius silently dared the boy to continue feeding his godson in such a way. Backup understood and the spoon was put to the glass table. Harry appeared as if he would have none that. Sirius watched as Harry nudged Backup and said few words to him. Backup sent an 'apologetic' look toward him before he continued his previous actions. Sirius couldn't take anymore of the sight. He got up from his seat feeling defeated. He vowed that this wouldn't be the end of it. He would succeed where others had failed.

* * *

Beyond sat the spoon on the table as soon as Sirius had left. "You know you shouldn't tease him like that." His words were contradicted by the amused expression on his face.

"Then he should trying to get so close to me. I don't want to know him."

"Now, pet, we've been over a lot of times. You need to at least show you want to be around him. Just indulge him for a while. Isn't it important you create some sort of familial bond?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck holding him close. "Who needs a familial bond when I have you?"

Beyond agreed ending the conversation. Sirius would see it with own eyes and marvel. Then he would understand falling into his web.

The fire crackled beside them giving off an immense amount of heat. Beyond and Harry sat in a red love seat. Harry was lying on Beyond's shoulders absentmindedly humming while playing with his fingers. They were waiting for one Sirius Black. The old grandfather clock struck twelve and the baritone chime resounded throughout the room. Beyond clicked his tongue. Sirius was late by an hour. Beyond despised lateness it rude and uncouth. Under other circumstances Beyond would've made his feelings for such a matter apparent, but for this one incident he saw to it that his emotions wouldn't get out of hand. He could spare him a few minutes.

Sirius finally made an entrance. He smiled faintly at Harry before taking a seat in front of them. "Sorry, I'm so late. I had a few things to do."

"We understand. Harry and I just wanted to talk."

"About?" Sirius asked. He betrayed nothing that he was feeling at the moment, the very picture of calm.

"What you need to understand when it comes to us. I don't want you to end up like the others. My Harry seems to have developed a strong liking to you." Beyond said. Barely wincing as Harry nudged him particularly hard in the side.

"Really? Just what happened to the others?"

"All you need to know is that they're gone. I want warn you though. Do not attempt to separate us. I can guarantee you right now that it won't work. Secondly, if you want a relationship with my Harry, then by default you will have a relationship with me. Thirdly, Harry is mine. Nothing will change that. Learn that and you're fine with us." Beyond pointed to the two of them.

Sirius growled. His canine teeth looking very big and sharp, "Harry, don't you want to come over here and sit in your own seat. By yourself. You know it's okay if you want to spend a little time without him." He tried appealing to Harry, saying "him" as if it was a curse.

"No. Thank you." He replied quietly.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius angrily questioned. Lily and James' son couldn't be like this. Their son couldn't be so attached to one person; it was as if Harry was under the effects of Amortentia. The strongest love potion in the world. The user instantly fell in "love," more like obsessed, with whoever the potion was directed toward. As much as Sirius wanted to accuse Harry of being under such a thing, he wasn't. There were visible symptoms that accompanied the taking of such a potion.

"I did nothing." Beyond simpered, "It's always been like this."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't or can't?" Beyond said raising an eyebrow.

Sirius was left speechless. Beyond shook his head. "Pet, it's time for you to go to bed. Sirius and I have to talk some more."

"Why? You can talk to him tomorrow. I'm not going to bed without you." Harry said, defiant. He wanted to hear more of this conversation. If Sirius and Beyond were going to stay up talking then so was he.

"Are you breaking your promise to me? Do you want more punishment?"

"Ah, no." Harry crossed his arms protectively over his stomach.

"Then off to bed." He shooed Harry to the door. Harry pouted, getting up from his seat. He sent one more unsure glance to Beyond. The older boy smiled at him gently, mouthing 'goodnight'. Harry left with the door closing behind him.

Beyond and Sirius stared each other down. They could now talk freely. Express what couldn't be expressed with Harry between them. "Enough games. There is a real reason why I called you. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Sirius was on edge. Backup's voice had taken on a chilling tone.

"You want Harry to be independent, right? Well for five days I shall give you that chance. I will not interact with Harry at all. Technically speaking he shall be free."

"What's the catch?"

Beyond frowned and waved a hand. "No catch. I see that you're a hardheaded fellow. You need a visual example to help you along. Harry will know nothing of this. Do you accept?"

"I do." Sirius moved to get from his seat as did Beyond.

"One more thing. Come to me if it gets to urgent. My Harry is... temperamental without me. Remember that will you?"

"Mhm."

Beyond grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I bid you adieu then." He waved briefly, going back to his shared bedroom. Sirius slumped back into his seat. He ran fingers through his curly hair feeling tired all of the sudden.

"I think I just got played." He spoke to himself.

Beyond entered the bedroom. Harry immediately sat up in the bed looking incredibly sleepy. "Whatcha you guys talk about?" He questioned immediately. Beyond kept the silence. He sat on the bed wrapping Harry in a hug. This was the last time he would be with Harry. For five days he would ignore his pet. The very thought caused him pain, but, alas; he was willing to go through it. There was a major reward when all of this was done.

"Do you still remember my promise, pet?"

"Uh huh. You said you would never leave me."

"Good job. No matter what I do I will keep that promise. Do you understand?"

"I...zzz...do..." Harry snored softly. He fell limply against Beyond's chest. Asleep. Beyond laid him on the bed just watching Harry. He kissed Harry at both corners of his mouth, lying down with him. He closed his eyes, his arms encircling Harry's thin waist.

"For your sake. I hope." Beyond closed his eyes, wishing that tomorrow didn't have to come.


	12. Scream

**Short chapter, but it sets the stage up for the next chapter.**

**Thank you as always for my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. Love all of you~!XD**

**A giant thank you to my beta, Mikiri's Revenge. :D**

**Ooh, I'm a Hunger Games fanfic soon if anyone's interested in that.**

* * *

**Spider**

**Chapter 12**

**Scream**

* * *

Sirius should have seen this coming. His illusions were shattering and reality was settling in. Sirius stood there watching the way that boy - no - demon took his godson in his arms holding him sinfully close against him. The way he crooned soothing words into Harry's ear and Harry melted instantly. The anguish that once dominated Harry's face now replaced by unbidden joy. He had welcomed him back without a thought. A daunted feeling washed over Sirius as he became enraptured in the demon's gaze. Garnet orbs stared at him, gloating silently. He had won before they had even started.

Harry was the demon's.

He could never hope to change that.

* * *

Harry tossed relentlessly in his sleep, whimpering at an unknown loss. His face contorted horribly as he groped frantically to the left. Harry's hand moved over an empty, white expanse of mattress. "Beyond," he muttered lowly. His body moved closer to the empty side of the bed. The young raven buried his head deeply into the pillow that lay next to him in a manner that suggested he was smelling it. Harry tossed for a couple more minutes; strangled moans escaped his open lips until he eventually settled into a relaxed state. He slept on unaware of blood-red orbs that dared not to leave his form until the moon started to fade and the sun began to set in.

The owner of such eyes scurried to the edge of the bed just as sun started to rise. A pale hand shot out to pet Harry's jet-black hair. He smiled thinly as Harry leaned into his touch. His fingers stopped after a full minute and the smile dropped. Uncertainty crossed his face before it was shooed away. He retracted his fingers from Harry's hair, lingering at its wisps.

"Forgive me."

He stood up at his words, tiptoeing to the door keeping a string of steady glances toward the sleeping boy. He was happy the door was open the slightest bit. There wouldn't be as much noise. He pulled the door open just enough for him to slip through. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it outside of the bedroom. The preteen leaned on the nearest wall; it had been a long time since he doubted himself and the sanity of his plan. As much as he detested admitting it, there were strong repercussions when it came to their relationship. Harry was iffy when they were apart. They had never been apart this long, never before had their limits on their relationship been stretched and so far.

Five days. 120 hours. 7200 minutes. 86400 seconds, he would go without his precious. Harry wasn't going to last that long, hell, he might not last that long. There was so much that could go wrong, in contrast there was so much that could go right. If all of this worked, his plans of having eyes and ears in the magical society were achieved. In his web he had caught someone that was fiercely loyal to him, really Harry, as long as Harry stayed by his side he had this person's eternal support. He threw his head back, glaring up at the grey ceiling, his fingers drummed on the wall that supported him.

So many possibilities and it all came down to Harry. Why wasn't he surprised? His precious ended up at the center of everything. Everything that Harry was the center of, or somehow related to, was never easy to solve. He frowned at that train of thought leading him right back to his current predicament. Should he call it off? Was all of it worth the pain both of them would endure in the upcoming days?

He honestly didn't know. He had thought he was ready. At the time the plan was conceived no flaws popped into his head. Now, there were hundreds of them. A groan of annoyance escaped him. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He was just as smart as Lawliet, and yet here he was playing an indecisive fool. Mortal bonds were fickle. They clouded up answers and choices. What use did he have thinking about all of this? He knew everything there was to know. So theoretically there should be no problems.

Good. That was a push that drove him into re-rooting himself firmly into the plan. He quickly peered into Harry's room, observing the last stages of the boy's REM stage. He then walked away, freezing in the middle of the hallway when his ears picked up four words. He teetered on the edge about to look back at the source of the sound, but didn't. He needed to this. No matter what, it was for them.

He descended down the hallway refusing to turn back and give into his pull to his precious. A sharp turn the right and he had completely disappeared into darkness, missing, the same four words repeated.

_**"Don't leave Beyond, please."**_

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room. Harry groaned. He attempted to hide from the light by burying his head into the pillowcase. It proved to be a futile effort. Reluctantly, his eyes cracked open revealing the stunning emerald color. He covered his yawn as he sat up in bed. Harry wasn't yet aware of his surroundings. He was still in a sleepy daze. He yawned once more and stretched. It took a full minute for him to finally wakeup. "Beyond, get up, I'm hungry."

Harry titled his head to the side when he received no answer. He glanced to his side startled when he took in the empty side of the bed. Where was his Beyond? He mentally asked himself, seeing the Beyond's pillow twisted closer to him. An unspoken rule had passed between the boys that both of them were allowed to get out of bed, but they would come back when they were done and stay until the other awakened. Harry pouted and waited and waited until he got off the bed with a growl. Ten minutes had passed. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He dressed in simple clothing, and exited the room.

Harry ghosted through the Whammy's hallways careful not to make any noises. It took him little time to arrive in the mess hall where most early-rising Whammy kids were residing. The kids were in subdued state, huddled in small groups, mindlessly stirring their cereal while engaging in mindless drawl. However, Harry cared for none of that. He was drawn to a pale, spiky haired boy who noisily slurped on a glass jar filled with strawberry jelly.

"Beyond!" Harry ran over to the teen, he threw his arms around Beyond's neck, his anger forgotten immediately. Harry dropped his arms clambering onto the bench next to him. He pooled his hands into his lap, making a move to lean on Beyond shoulder, he moved just as Harry did. Harry fell forward but he caught himself before he face planted onto the bench.

"Don't lean on me, Potter. Better yet don't ever touch me," Beyond spat. Harry drew back at those words as if he had been slapped harshly.

"Be -"

"I mean it, Potter. I want nothing to do with you," Harry wasn't sure if it was him, or maybe it was really happening but there was no more sound. Everything was quiet.

"Beyond?" Harry willed all his unspoken questions into his voice. Did he do something to bring this on? A quick gleam of his memory proved nothing to support the thought.

Beyond faltered. "Is that all you can say? My name? Pathetic, I can't handle this _**act**_ anymore, whatever we had, it's _**over**_." He sneered. The spiky teen moved from his seat, leaving Harry behind with an expressionless face.

Harry sat amazingly rigid for what felt like hours. Maybe it had been hours, he didn't know. He stared into the space where Beyond had just sat. His strawberry jelly left unfinished.

Sirius eventually padded into the mess hall. He immediately brightened up when he saw Harry sitting alone. Jovially he sped over to him when he noticed the terrifying vacant look in Harry's eyes. "Harry?" He tentatively moved closer to Harry, bending down on one knee to stare directly into his face. There was no change in Harry's posture. Sirius didn't think he registered at all with his godson.

"Harry?" He repeated, still no answer. Sirius made the rash decision to touch Harry's shoulders. "Pup, talk to me," he begged.

As soon as contact was made, Harry leaned forward, and in slow motion the loudest, earth-shattering scream that sent shivers ripples through Sirius' soul ripped from Harry's mouth,

_**"Beyond!"**_


	13. Crumbling

**So, I finally UPDATED! The idea struck to me literally days ago, I'm like so serious. It happened when I was writing down all the crap I had to update, which is a lot. Anyways, I don't want to continue jabbering on and on. I'm thankful for you guy's continued support (despite, my last 12 chapters being crappy). So sorry for my mistakes. I don't have a beta. **

**Disclaimer: Dammit, I own nothing besides my pride and not even that! Wah! **

* * *

**Spider**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Crumbling (Day 1/2)**

* * *

Crumbling.

He was crumbling from every rejection, ignored answering of his name, the sting and jab of seeing him happy with someone else or in blessed solitude. His eyes stung with tears at the raspy chuckle of his. His body quaked when he came back to an empty room and bed. He'd had to force himself to sleep alone and even then it was for a few hours. His pillow was soaked every time he awoke to an accursed day without him. The soft material carried the scent of salt, despair, and the faint aroma of death and strawberries.

Where was he? He curled up into a deep ball. He still hadn't changed his clothes from that horrible day nor had he eaten a full meal. The food the idiotic dog had brought him, his attention strayed to the tiny unnoticeable corner of his room for a mere second, was there festering. He wouldn't eat. Not until he got his beloved back. The one who promised to chase all his monsters away, to be his one and only constant forever, and to be by his side for an eternity. Hot tears sprang up at his thoughts centering around him.

_Where was he?_ He needed him like he needed to breathe. He was essential to his health. Without him, there was no existence or reason to live. He was utterly lost in the abyss of shadows. If he wasn't back in his arms by sundown… he let a pale hand curl around his throat and the other to pinch his nose while he held his breath. After a minute, his world began to steadily grow dimmer.

He knew he wasn't going to die. It was impossible to kill yourself by strangulation using your bare hands, but if he didn't have his sole attention and love gifted on him once more… he would find a way to end it all. He fell into the sea of darkness, it being a brief comfort from his suffering.

The name Beyond, on his parted lips.

* * *

Sirius was at lost on what to do. He had gathered Harry up in his arms attempting to sooth him as if he was a cranky baby again. Yet, no matter how much he cooed and spoke (pleaded) with him that everything would be all right he refused to calm down. His tears streamed in a never-ending waterfall, he kept repeating Beyond, Beyond, Beyond, like a fervent plea to the Gods above. Sirius was both disturbed and distraught. He hadn't a clue on what to do, and damn if he brought the boy back so soon.

"Harry, pup, stop crying, please," Sirius begged. He sat himself and Harry down on the bench. He had pulled Harry to an arms-length distance and stared into his puffy, green eyes still brimming with tears. Harry's lip trembled as he did his body and many other items around his person.

"Beyond, Beyond, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Come back! Beyond!" Harry wailed, "I'll be perfect. I won't make any more mistakes, just don't leave me!" Sirius winced with every word that came from Harry's mouth. What did that devil do to Harry to make him this dependent? He stared at his heartbroken godson resolving to break Harry out of whatever bewitchment that ensnared his heart.

Right. He nodded to himself; grimacing at the choice of words he'd prepared himself to say. He thought for a moment, taking his wand out as a precaution. He had an inkling that he'd have to knock Harry out in the next couple of seconds.

"Harry," Sirius tried again and to his surprise Harry quieted down. Although, small sobs still racked his body. "Backup's not coming back for you. He left you here, all alone, but you've g-,"

Harry lapsed back into another whirlwind of weeping and pleads. It reminded Sirius rather uncomfortably of the time he encountered a banshee. His eardrums had not been the same for weeks. Back to the point, Sirius could not stand to listen to Harry anymore. The pitiful sight was too much. His godson's face was a bright red, snot flowed from his nose like the Nile, and his eyes, oh his eyes, were truly the windows to his soul. The agony imbedded within them - Sirius didn't want to admit he caused any of that pain.

Sirius raised his wand to Harry's bent head, swished like Flitwick taught him many years ago. "Dormir," he whispered. Harry's eyes snapped shut, his breathing shifted from ragged into light and like that he was out. Sirius pocketed his wand and breathed a large sigh of relief. Once again, he picked up Harry in his arms, glad the sleeping charm he had inflicted on the dark brunet worked kind of like a dreamless potion. Harry's dreams would thankfully be without that demon poisoning him from the inside as if he were some parasite.

Sirius scowled in thought. He gripped Harry tighter as he twisted through the many hallways of Whammy's, ignoring the curious stares and insidious murmurs that encircled him. He made it to Harry's room in a few minutes where he met Alice who wore a scowl that matched his, accompanied by a stoic Backup. Sirius' nose picked up an acute sadness from the boy, but he felt no pity in return. Only a fiery inferno of anger. "You conniving bastard. You knew this was going to happen!" Sirius spat. "You knew he would be a mess from the very beginning!"

Beyond moved closer to Harry. His pale fingers inched toward his sleeping form but Sirius snatched him away. "You don't get to touch him!"

Beyond stared up at Sirius, his crimson gaze positively glowing. "You are a fool, Sirius Orion Black," Beyond spat back just as venomously. He stared at Harry for a few seconds before he exited the hallway, leaving Alice and him alone.

"He's right," Alice growled. "I warned you not to mess with Backup's anchor and what did you do? You messed with him. How could you?" Alice placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Sirius in turn only huffed. He moved passed Alice, doing a bit of wandless magic to unlock Harry's bedroom door. The wandless magic was nothing special or out of the ordinary, most wizards could do this and a couple of others. His sensitive nose immediately caught the scent of both Harry and the boy, they mixed and swirled together creating one heady smell of strawberries, death, and magic.

Sirius headed over to the mattress where two pillows laid together. He laid Harry in the spot that smelt the most like magic, figuring that was Harry's place on the bed. He did not need anyone to tell him the demon slept with his godson. The stench told him that. Sirius growled low in his throat as he pulled the thick covers over Harry; he could not believe that they let this go on!

He vowed he'd fix that. Oh yes, he would. He turned back toward the door, meeting Alice at the entrance. He stopped in her line of vision, waiting for the volley of questions and harsh chiding he was in to receive. "Go to Backup and apologize for whatever. Get him to talk to Harry before the damage is done," she said steely.

Sirius shook his head. "I won't do that."

Alice mirrored him, sniffing, "Why? You're making a giant mistake."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, frowning. "No, you guys made a giant mistake. You let that monster near my godson. You allowed their relationship to fester into this obsessive atrocity!" Sirius roared. "I'm doing what should've been done ages ago."

Alice shifted into a rigid posture. "You don't understand _**shit**_, Sirius. You weren't there for all those years. There are certain rules in the Whammy orphanage, and rarely do we ever establish rules. Why: because this is a home for geniuses. They all find loopholes and crannies to our words, but the rules we do have are strict they're here for our safety. One of those rules was created for them. I told you before and I'll tell you again, we've tried every possible solution but impossible things - scary, horrific events happen when we pull them apart. Leave them the fuck alone!"

"What sort of things?" he asked. Sirius already came up with several explanations. These people were muggles. They were probably astounded and slightly afraid of the accidental magic that happened around them without a plausible explanation. Sirius silently admitted that a young wizard's accidental magic was highly attuned to their emotions.

Alice shivered, her dirty blond hair standing on end. "I rather not tell you," she said. She bit on her lip and ran her slim fingers through her hair. "I don't mean to fight with you. They're volatile like this." She sent a last glance to Sirius before she made her journey down the hallway. Sirius on her heels, seconds later. Times like these Sirius wished he had Remus with him to be his more competent half; the werewolf had common sense unlike him and would know what to do in this mess.

A few hours later, Harry awoke feeling horribly tired and alone. He clutched his forehead as he slowly sat up, groaning. What happened? He remembered breakfast… and then… and then… and then… Harry howled. He recalled it all. Beyond didn't want him anymore? He left him alone because, because, why?! Salty water spilled from his eyes, he couldn't remember what had caused Beyond to say those horrible words to him. Everything seemed so perfect yesterday.

Was there a reason? There had to be a reason. Beyond was logical like Lawli. He wasn't ruled by his emotions.

So, what was it? Harry could not think. His thoughts jumbled together in strings of incoherency. Was he not attractive enough? Were his brains inadequate, was he too clumsy, too clingy, too everything?! Every sort of imperfection he came up with caused him to dive into a fresh wave of misery. He just wanted to be held again, to be right beside Beyond's side as he had always been. Why? Oh why, had he been so abruptly uprooted from what he once knew and was familiar with?

He rubbed at his cheeks, smearing his tears onto his wrists and lower parts of his hands. No matter what, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He hurt so much. Harry let his hands fall to his sides where they wrapped around his midsection; he hugged himself and bowed his head. Beyond (a sob tore from his mouth) would think he was pitiful. Here he was crying like a little girl but nothing he did stopped his tears.

They kept falling. The door creaked open when Harry moved to rub his cheeks again. He looked up; a slow smile crossed his lips. Beyond had come back. It was all just a mean—

"Its you," Harry said bitterly. His smile wiped off. Sirius strutted over to his bed and sat himself at the corner. In his hands he carried a tray filled with a simple lunch of tomato soup, crackers, and a grilled cheese sandwich. He still wore an infuriating grin as if the world was nothing but daises and sunshine.

"Yea, its me. I was hoping you felt better," Sirius said. Harry raised an eyebrow at the dog-like man. Did he not notice the evidence of crying, the depressed aura Harry was sure he was giving off? His eyebrow shifted back down to his original position. If the doggy man knew that he was still sad Harry bet Sirius would use another spell or charm on him without his permission.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you," Harry said. Sirius grinned brightly. He thrust the tray in Harry's hands.

"I brought you this, I figured you were hungry," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Harry said. He took the silver spoon and stirred the red liquid morosely. Even now and then, Harry met eyes with Sirius, wearing a tight, almost stretched smile. He was still here. Why, was he still here? Harry wanted nothing to do with him unless he had information on his precious Beyond.

"Not to sound rude," Harry said politely, "is there something else you need? I'd like to be alone right now. It's… tough for me." Harry chewed on his lip and wiped some wetness from the rim of his eye.

"Oh. Okay," Sirius stood up. "I'll be back with dinner unless you'd like to join the kids and me in the mess hall…" he trailed off.

"Thanks again. I'll think about it," Harry said with a faked edge of happiness.

Sirius nodded happily, going on what Harry considered his merry way. Once he was gone, Harry pushed his food to the farthest side of the bed. He dropped onto his mattress and slung his arm over his eyes. He was so damn tired and empty, so very empty.

He craved Beyond.

That was that.

* * *

Harry refused to meet Sirius' glances when he sat down for lunch the next afternoon. He had not fallen asleep until two in the morning, and had awoke at 4, his body refusing to go back to sleep. Of course he did not eat dinner with Sirius, and the dinner Sirius had brought him, he had stared at it with barely concealed distaste. He did not eat dinner and only nibbled on his grilled cheese when his stomach grumbled loudly for a bite to eat.

His fork clicked to the side of his porcelain plate as he stirred his salad around, trying to make it appear like he ate some of his food. His dull gaze flitted through the mess hall. He sneered at all the normal, ordinary kids, laughing and enjoying life. Those fools! Head to head, pests, Harry thought, all of them were pests. Ignorant, weak muggles. Harry snorted, derisive. He turned back to his food when he heard the exclusive seductively sinister chuckle of his Beyond.

Who had made Beyond laugh? Who besides him caused his amusement? Harry twisted on the bench, zooming in to the farthest side of the hall where Beyond sat secluded with a small, blonde pig-tailed girl. In her hands, she clutched miscellaneous art supplies. She laughed and twirled her hair, giggling like a loon. She dared to touch Beyond's shoulder and to his amazement, Beyond did not flinch away, instead he leaned into her clutches.

They conversed quietly. Beyond's creepy smile (Harry melted with it) slid onto his face, growing wider and wider with every word-vomit projectile the girl screeched out. She was number four in the house. Her art was dismissible. She was not worthy. She did not deserve such an honor as taking his spot by Beyond's side. Harry's dinner plate abruptly cracked and his cup shook violently, sloshing the red liquid inside all about.

"Linda, tell me more," Beyond said smoothly. He looked interested in her. The way she squawked, the way she giggled in that disgusting way, even her ugly face. Harry hated it all! He crossed his arms and huffed, staring at them, willing Beyond to look at him instead of her. Yet, Beyond ignored him.

The girl talked and talked, decidedly about something dry. She was selfish. She was a nuisance. What did Linda have that he didn't? What made her so special to catch Beyond's eye.

"Linda this; Linda that; Linda trips and becomes a splat!" Harry muttered darkly under his breath. He could imagine her as a splat. No one would miss her. No one would cry, it would just be her and her stupid art supply. Harry made a face over at the snickering girl. _Die_, he thought acidly.

"Goodbye, Beyond. I'll see you in a couple of minutes," Linda spoke and Harry sneered. She waved at Beyond whom only nodded at her. Linda had only just left when Beyond zeroed in on him. Harry leaned forward with a bright smile, happy to have his attention back on him. He basked, more than ready to be accepted back into his arms, but Beyond leered. Harry flinched.

In an nth of a second Harry saw a one-eighty change in Beyond. The one he knew reverted back. "Pet," he mouthed to him, and Harry perked up. However, just as Harry was about to go over to Beyond, the spiky-haired brunet glared balefully over at him. He picked up his lunch and headed off to who knows where. Harry slumped back in his seat, turning to face his broken plate and toddling stained cup. He picked up his fork once again trying to ignore the pain that stabbed his chest and the tell-tell burn at the base of his eyes.

At the worst possible time, Sirius came over to pat Harry on the shoulders. Again, trying to spark conversation. "Are you okay, bud?" Harry honestly hoped that was a rhetorical question. He doubted he looked anything but okay? What was with this man? Why did he remain so dogged on him despite his obvious dislike for his presence? He waited and waited for Sirius to go away, but he stayed by his side, continuously patting him in an attempted pacified manner. Clearly, he wasn't being soothed.

"Harry?" Sirius called him. He figured he wanted an answer to his previous question. If yesterday were anything to go by Harry wagered faking happiness would not deter Sirius from attempts of prolonged contact and bonding. Exhausted and at lost what to do, Harry spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Beyond."

Sirius did not look very pleased at his answer, but Harry cared for none of that. He asked and he got a response. Frankly, Sirius was lucky. Harry had been holding back his new tears for a couple of minutes now. "What makes him so important to you?" Sirius questioned him with a dangerous tenor. A stupid question, truly. Did Sirius have no sight or ears? Everyone knew the answer; even the denizens of Hogwarts could respond to Sirius and most likely get the answer right.

Harry cracked a smile and a small peal of laughter escaped his lips. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked. Harry giggled quietly and pointed to him. "Me? Why?" Sirius looked confused, he raised both shaggy eyebrows and scrunched his nose. "Tell me why you think I'm funny."

Harry giggled again and then became serious. "Your questions are funny. You asked me what makes him so important to me, right?" He received a short nod. "The answer is simple: he's everything to me. **_There is no living without him_**."


	14. Dreams

**I updated again. And in a shortish time too. You guys should be happy. XD This chapter should have another part before I decide to go back to Hogwarts, and for this story to you know focus on something other than BB and Harry's relationship. I know its amazing, but guys... we need other things to make a story great. I'm surprised I've gotten this far. ANYWAYS, YEAH**!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. We made it too 200 reviews you guys. Thank you so much. X3 Wanna get to 300 reviews tonight?** **;p**

**Warnings/Disclaimers: Slash. I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

**Spider**

* * *

**Dreams (Day Two-Three)**

* * *

Dreams were fickle things.

They drove people to the brink of insanity with little effort. She used to wonder how figments of grandeur, death, and love made man do crazy insane acts. All in the name of a dream they had. All her dreams now were mere wisps that she barely remembered past the morning hours. The last dream she had had been a nightmare when she was six years old. Looking back on it, she stifled a bitter giggle; she wished she were scared of the boogeyman and the monsters that lurked under her bed. She wished she were nothing more than an ignorant child who didn't have a clue of what crept in the dark.

But again, she wished.

Her bouncy blond curls swept across her cheek when she tossed to her right side. The thick cotton covers was thrown over her head. Her brown-colored eyes narrowed into thin slits as she tried to see through her covers. Oh, if anyone saw this might have thought her dumb, but she was smart, if only in a childish way. Her covers were her barrier against the darkness in the room. She knew without a doubt that if she lowered her covers an iota she would see him!

Him and his glowing crimson irises. Unblinkingly staring at her. His smile would cut through the dark. His white canines were looking particularly big. The monster with his red iridescent eyes and horrible smile.

"Linda, Linda, Linda," her name was hissed. She bit back a gasp, determined, not to give the monster any reason to torment her further. "Linda, Linda, Linda," the monster repeated.

Why wouldn't he leave her alone? He was a true monster that fed on fear and pain. Oh, his manipulations spun like silken spider webs around his victims, trapping them in an impenetrable cocoon. She didn't stand a chance! Before she knew it, she was stuck, and like one of those cartoon flies she tried to fly out, but nothing, _**nothing**_ helped her escape. She was hopelessly stuck. "Leave me alone," she murmured. "Please."

Her covers were ripped from her. She stilled against her mattress. Her heart beat against her chest like war drums. God above, the monster had no qualms straddling her and leering down, studying her as if she was some interesting specimen that amused him. And if she was being honest, she knew she was little more than a toy. He needed someone to play with while his favorite plaything was indisposed.

"Linda, why try?" he asked, faking his sadness.

For a while she pressed her lips together, not wanting to answer him until her innate curiosity and courage bubbled up. "What do you mean by why try?"

"Humans," he spoke as if he wasn't one and to herself she admitted there was something unworldly about him. He, the monster, struck a chord deep inside her that constantly whispered in her ear. She should be afraid of him. He spelled death. "- humans always strive for the impossible. They can never just accept their fates and destinies. Mortals pride themselves in being so superior to other creatures… but all of you are dumb little apes, meaningless creatures faced with the fact that no one cares about your existence!"

She didn't bother with an argument to his words. He breathed in once, closing his eyelids and stilling any bodily motion. Seconds later, he snapped his eyes open, an unhinged smile upon his face. "I need you to do something for me, Linda," he laughed in that grating manner (she associated the sound with nails scratching against a chalkboard). She didn't bother to give him an answer, sensing his words were more rhetorical than anything. Still though, she inclined her head as if to say: what?

"I need you to kiss me tomorrow. In front of my pet," he said neutrally.

"K-kiss you?" she couldn't help her splutter. In front of his emotionally charged pet no less? How could he demand her to do such a thing for him? She couldn't. She wouldn't do that. The monster held power over her, yes, but she wasn't going to do an action so suicidal. In some ways, the monster's pet was even more dangerous than the monster himself.

"Yes. Nothing more than a press of the lips to mine for ten seconds maximum," he informed her blandly. She shook her head frantically.

"No," she replied, "I won't do it."

The monster stared at her bemused by her reply. Again, his horrid laugh escaped his thin lips. She cringed, listening to it for several seconds. He grinned at her in such a manner it reminded her of the Mad Hatter, and the way he acted around Alice. "Silly, little Linda," he cooed in a baby voice. "You will. I know you will because you want to survive! Haha Hehe!"

She blinked at him. Momentary shock and confusion replaced her fear. "Survive? You can't kill me. People will notice. L will throw you in jail," she tried to intimidate him.

He giggled, tilting his head, "Are you sure, Linda dear?" He giggled yet again. "I've already given you a potent concoction of poison. I only hold the antidote." To prove it he grasped two corked vials from his pocket. One was empty; the other held a yellow-tinted liquid. "See."

She shook her head yet again. She couldn't let the monster get under her skin. That'll only exploit a weakness, and from there he'd go in for the kill. "You're lying," she said hotly. It was a brave attempt in false bravado. His black eyebrow raised, he clinked the two glass vials together, creating a sort of chinking noise.

"How can you be sure?" he inquired.

"I've been watching you all day," she answered.

The monster teetered on her, tittering. The damnable smile seemed to grow wider into an impish smirk. "You haven't been awake the entire time," came his rebuttal. She shuddered. He was right. She hadn't. But what had he done to her while she slumbered like a fool? She didn't know. She didn't want to know, because what could she do? She had no evidence to get the boy in trouble and if she did, she was aware that he'd worm his way out of it. She lost before she even started.

"I'll pick you up for dinner tomorrow at eight," he said, sliding off of her. She nodded numbly. He patted her cheek like a naive kid. He left her as quietly as he came. When she was sure he was gone, she found her covers and sheltered her blond head again. She turned to face her wall, which were chock full of paintings and various artworks. Any other time, they'd enchant her but tonight she buried her head into her pillow, fear and apprehension covering her like another blanket.

She closed her eyes tightly.

A sudden zap of lightning seemed to course through her, her body spazzed. She jerked up in her bed, clutching her chest. She looked around her messy bedroom. Everything seemed the same yet different. She shrugged her thin shoulders, lying back down. She must be paranoid. Yeah, that was it. Yawning, she was prepared for sleep, but a serpentine hiss of her name stopped her. She froze, glancing over to the edge of her bed where it originated.

She suppressed a scream. There he was. Sitting there in a quaint manner, gazing at her like he had done before. How? She felt the urge to ask, but it was quelled.

Dreams were truly a fickle thing.

* * *

Three days. Beyond's jaw tightened. Three days was enough. The dog hadn't come to him yet! How dare the sad excuse for man presume he was going to succeed in this endeavor! He should've come to him yesterday when his pet was in tears, clearly in agony from the separation. Yet, the man persisted in his task. Beyond couldn't understand such idiocy. No matter, Beyond knew this would send his dear pet over the edge. This would be the push for him to see, how far and deep their bond went. And then, Beyond struggled to hold in his laughter, he'd have someone who was willing to stay by his pet's side forever more. Of course, his precious would never really grow to like the doggy man, but if Beyond persuaded him to allow Sirius into their lives (if only a little), the man would be happy!

Not to mention, Beyond had learned a little about wizarding heritage. The Most Ancient and Noble house of the Black was an illustrious title. Sirius happened to be the only living non-imprisoned Black out there (Narcissa Malfoy née Black did not count), and with his connection to his pet, Beyond didn't doubt the man was elevated in the wizarding world. If he played his cards right, which he always did, he'd have an adult out in wizarding society, able in being his eyes and ears.

With that in mind, Beyond padded down the hallway the way Lawliet did years ago. His shoulders were hunched and his form spoke of laziness and lack of decorum. Not that he or Lawli cared. A single turn to the left and a few paces straight he had successfully made it to Linda's door. He rapped his knuckles against the closed piece of rectangular wood once. Linda appeared in less than thirty seconds.

He appraised her in a short and clipped way. She wore a brown corduroy dress with light pink stockings. Her sunshine blond hair was done in pigtails. Beyond guessed if he had an interest in anyone beside his pet he'd speculated he would be stirred a little, but she was another face to him. An easily replaceable chess piece he needed in order to win the game he was playing. No useless pandering words were passed between them. He held out a pale hand for her to take, and luckily for her she didn't question or refuse. She took his hand lightly, holding it as loosely as possible while maintaining the appearance of being close. Beyond noted with a small smile, they as a couple were stiff and robotic when they moved down the hallway, having none of the finesse or fluidity that came whenever he walked with his pet.

How he desired his pet at the moment. He promised himself that he'd end this torment soon. By twelve midnight tonight, all his plans would follow through. He'd have his gem back in his arms. Beyond detected the shift and shiver from his partner. He guessed she was watching him, scared by the way his face contorted or perhaps, it was the purring noises that came from the back of his throat. "No need to worry your pretty little head," Beyond said, "I wasn't thinking about you in any shape or form." A frown marred her face, but she didn't respond.

Beyond chuckled, swinging his arm in a pendulum motion as they neared the Mess Hall. Linda's lips quivered when he had pulled them to the entrance. As soon as they took a couple of footsteps into the room, the once loud Mess Hall became dead quiet like the library, a similar response to the reaction of yesterday. Gossiping muggles, Beyond thought when he walked over to his empty lunch table, which was placed across from his pet's. In an overly dramatic gesture, he settled Linda down in a seat before himself. He made sure his pet's gaze was on him when he sat down, taking care to sit extra close to the chattering blond next to him. His precious was wonderfully ensnaring, with his widened bloodshot eyes, trembling pink lips, and that despondent vacant appearance to him. His broken pet was exquisite.

He lifted a pale hand up, and ran a finger along the length of the blond's soft cheek. He leaned in the slightest bit, watching Linda gulp, she too leaning forward. In a swoop, he pressed his lips roughly to hers, happy at the shocked gasp from the children around them. He counted down from ten in his head before pulling back. In a spurious daze, he said loudly so everybody could hear, "Love."

Beyond didn't have to look. He detected one pair of feet running from the cafeteria, a faint sob following. "You may go," he released Linda. She had no more use to him. Linda got up quickly. He was left alone in his swirling thoughts.

Yes, it was true, it pained him to see his precious in so much pain, but he was teaching his pet a valuable lesson. He had given him a taste of what it would be like without him in his life. His pet's world would be cold and miserable, a mere shadow to real living. Harry was his in every way possible. He needed him to live, to breathe, and to be.

A pernicious expression shadowed his face. His pet was nothing without him. And he adored the very fact.

* * *

The door burst open, a frantic Sirius on the fringes. Sirius took long strides toward his bed, a heavy frown placed on his lips. Beyond regarded the man in front of him. It was only 9:30. He expected Sirius to show up around ten, but thirty minutes earlier was nice. "Yes?" he asked, playing innocent. He laid his chapter book to the side, giving the dog all ears.

For a moment, hellish anger crossed Sirius' face, but the man exhaled greatly. "Its become too much," he confessed quietly.

"What has?" Beyond questioned, stupidly. He had the sudden urge to yawn or act disinterested in this whole matter, but the man's facial features and the way they twisted whenever he was annoyed or angry was to amusing. Plus, he wanted Sirius to grovel. Beg him to take his pet back in their relationship. He wanted Sirius to submit to him.

"Harry," said Sirius through gritted teeth, "he tried too… hurt," Beyond clucked his tongue loudly at that particular word. Hurt was too soft of a word. Harry was too attached. It was probably more like kill. Sirius, however, continued like there had been no interruption, "— himself through magical exhaustion."

"Oh?" Beyond gave an obligatory rising of the eyebrows and hitching of the air in his throat. Again the hellish anger showed up. Ah, it entertained him immensely to see the old wizard riled up so simply. Child's play.

"Oh?" Sirius snapped. "Is that all you have to say! Don't you care for him at all?"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders, pasting on a mask of confusion. "You are a confusing man, Sirius Orion Black. Weren't you the one to disapprove of my bond with Harry? I care for him a lot, but what can I do, when you don't like me at all and continuously try to pull Harry and I apart? I mean, I would never desire to put Harry in any type of pain, and I think if I were to go to him right now and comfort him that'll only ruin the progress you've had with him. Right?"

Sirius looked lost. "He keeps crying and begging for you. A suicide attempt," he said fragmented.

Beyond shrugged yet again. "And it'll only start back up again."

"No, it won't!" Sirius shouted.

Beyond stared at him, his voice lowering in pitch. "It won't?"

"No," Sirius said feebly, "it won't because you'll be there."

"How can I be sure of that? Don't you wan–" Beyond began, unsure, only to be interrupted by a maddening Sirius.

"My only godson is lying in the clinic, terribly thin and pale. He's gotten no sleep for the past three days or any respite from a constant remembrance of you! You and that blond girl have plagued him! The only name he calls for is you. The only thing running through his mind is you! You're a fucking monster, that reminds me so much of that picture of a charismatic boy my father constantly kept by his bedside. You know what you've done and been doing! So stop with these games! If the only thing that's keeping my godson alive is this addictive psychoneurotic relationship then, so be it!" Sirius said in a frenzy, looking ready to sink to his knees. He placed his head into his hand, "Please go back to him… I'm begging. He clearly needs you."

Beyond grinned devilishly at Sirius. "Why didn't you say so before?" He hopped from his bed. He walked out of the room without a backwards glance, heading straight to where his dear was being kept. When he entered the clinic area he wasn't surprised to see the people in the sterile white room. Whammy, Nurse Joi, and the newest laptop with a solid white 'L' on the screen were placed around his unconscious pet. Beyond wasted no time in clambering beside his pet on the bed, pushing a single strand of hair out of his face.

"Hello Lawli," he greeted amicably.

"Beyond," Lawli returned monotonously from the laptop. "How have you been?"

Beyond chuckled at the audacity of Lawliet's question. They never wasted any time with formalities. The guy was only fourteen years old. How dare he assume he could patronize him like some type of commonplace criminal? "Stop with the bull," Beyond said. "Talk to me. I know you, Lawlipop."

"As you wish," Lawliet answered just as Sirius got into the room. "What happened?" Again, Beyond chuckled. He knew Lawliet was aware of the situation, but he decided to play along. He carded his fingers through Harry's hair (a favorite pastime of his), humming off-key.

"An experiment," Beyond replied.

"Were the results worth it?"

"Yes." Beyond sent a smirk in Sirius' direction, who flinched in return.

"Even at the expense of Harry's health?" Lawliet inquired, a slight tone change from his monotony.

"Yes," Beyond said without skipping a beat. Everyone in the room paused until Lawliet spoke up.

"I see. Whammy, you and I need to talk." Whammy nodded at the portable computer, picking it up, and exiting the room. Sirius took his spot by his pet's bedside. Beyond only moved closer to his pet, combing his precious' hair was very relaxing. He had forgotten that small fact in his absence. Sirius shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot while Nurse Joi bustled around quietly.

"Wake him up," Beyond demanded. "I can recognize a Stupify's effect."

"He requires rest until we can get a healer."

"Now!" he commanded. He would wait no longer.

Sirius scowled but listened to Beyond. He pulled out his wand from his jean pocket, pointing the thin stick at his pet. Beyond wasn't overly concerned with Nurse Joi being in the room. She would die from a heart attack not caused by him in six days, give or take a few hours. "Renervate," Sirius said briskly.

Bright green irises locked onto the ceiling until they narrowed, darkening. His pet rose from the twin-sized mattress, the starch white covers pooling around his waist. He glared daggers at Sirius. "How dare you?" he snapped, unaware of Beyond next to him, whom smirked at his pretty little thing. "He doesn't need me anymore!" he bawled.

"Who doesn't need you anymore?" Beyond teasingly asked.

His pet swiftly turned to him. "Be… BEYOND!" His pet flew forward in a harried way, launching himself at him. His pet wasted not a second, wrapping his arms around his neck and forcing himself into his lap. Beyond said not a word as his precious nuzzled his neck. "You left," he whimpered, "_**you left me**_!" Beyond felt hot tears dripping down his neck. "What did I do wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"You need not to concern yourself why I did so, only that I'm back," Beyond said placidly.

"No! No! You kissed and spent time with that witch, she must have something that I don't, for you to… to… to…" His pet couldn't take it, he cried some more, clinging to him like he was his salvation.

Beyond gently rocked his pet, shushing him like he would do to a baby. He smiled on top of his pet's midnight locks, still stroking through the thick strands. "I won't leave anymore, my Harry. I promise again, is that enough? My promise?" His pet shook his head frantically, sniffling. "Then tell me precious one, so I can assuage your silly fears." His pet, inched back to stare at him full in the face. He took the sleeve of his red shirt and wiped away the residue of tears from around his eyes. An aura of sadness still surrounded him, but he smiled at Beyond in a gentle way.

"Pet?"

In response to his nickname, once again, his pet wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in closely. For a second, all Beyond felt were warm puffs of air coming from his pet's mouth, and he saw a gleam of uncertainty in his eyes. It was rare for Beyond not to be able to read his pretty's future actions. He tilted his head, slightly frowning, "Pet? You can tell me…"

His pet moved so fast, Beyond had no time to move even if he wanted too: his pet kissed him right on the lips.


End file.
